Corra que a Virgínia vem aí
by DCF
Summary: Era uma vez Virgínia Weasley e seus incansáveis hormônios e Draco Malfoy com seus lencinhos pós-masturbação. RIPAGEM
1. Ficha

**Nome: **Corra que a Virginia vem aí (O Mestre e a Aprendiz)

**Arquivada em: **"Como se ganhar danos mentais ao ler uma fic"

**Funcionários Ativos: **Ben, Cissy e outros ao decorrer da história. **(Cissy: Que é enorme, diga-se de passagem)**

**Status: **Em andamento, sob avaliação de profissionais.

**Classificação: **M – Medonho.

**Número da ficha: **0003.

**Comentários adicionais:** "Três palavras: Gina e Rony. Essa fic passa dos limites de ripável. É doentio." – Cissy.

**ID da fic: **Presente em nossos Favoritos.


	2. Bizarrices Secretas

**(Cissy: Sinceramente, pense duas vezes antes de ler essa ripagem. Você vai perceber que além de ser uma fic totalmente CHULA também é doentia. Quer dizer, eu não arranjo palavra melhor para uma pessoa que escreve GinnyxRonyxHarryxHermione. Essa autora realmente me surpreendeu, tanto que nenhum oficial queria ripar q)(Cissy²: E Kingsley, depois dessa eu quero um aumento satisfatório e férias em Bahamas com tudo pago.)(Ben:Apenax Observânus A Pharophada)**

Capitulo 1- Desejos secretos. **(Cissy: Por favor, mantenha em segredo. POUPE-NOS, POR FAVOR)**

Hogwarts, 12 de setembro. Dormitório feminino da grifinória, quinto ano.

Nesta última noite, meus sonhos foram mais reais do que da última vez. Eu sonhei que estava no expresso de hogwarts. Numa cabine conversando inocentemente com Hermione, quando sinto aquele desejo quase incontrolável de arrancar o uniforme dela e acariciar lentamente os macios e volumosos seios dela. **(Cissy: PORRA, logo no começo da fic?)(Ben: Caralhooooo, essa fic foi direto ao ponto, isso é uma coisa boa. Não teve enrolações nem mimimi... entretanto... né?)**

Mesmo não sendo vaidosa**(Cissy: Nossa, finalmente uma autora com coerência.)** ela tinha se transformado numa bela garota, tinha o corpo lindo de se admirar,**(Cissy: Retiro o que disse.)** uma pele tão macia quanto à nuvem**(Cissy: E cabelos tão sedosos quanto a barba do Hagrid.)**. Enquanto conversávamos eu olhava disfarçadamente por baixo da saia dela a fim de descobrir o sexo lindo e frágil **(Cissy:...e peludo.)(Ben: Seu sexo? Que tosco. Fala logo sua bu*piiii*) **que toda garota possui **(Cissy: Pelo amor de Deus, nós sabemos o que é uma vagina.)** e poder explorá-los com minhas mãos.

**(Cissy: COMEÇOU A POTARIA, PÊSSUÁR)**

De repente ela parou de falar, ela tinha reparado que eu a olhava com uma ânsia e desejo enorme**(Cissy: HEADSHOT NA SAPATÃO, MIONE!)**. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou a mão doce em minha coxa, subindo a minha saia até encontrar seu zíper e abaixá-lo completamente. Eu a olhei e vi que ela também queria, descobriríamos juntas os mistérios escondidos dentro de nós mesmas**(Cissy: Sygnifik: Vão colocar a aranha para brigar.)(Ben:Adoro um sexo lésbico, vou ali fazer os preparativos para a guerra de 5 contra 1! Rerere –nau)**. Ela se levantou e trancou a cabine, certificando que ninguém poderia entrar**(Cissy: Não sei porque, imaginei um monte de alunos se amontoando na porta para ver HermionexGinny TENSO)**. Eu levantei em seguida e ao fazê-lo minha saia caiu no chão e revelou apenas minha calcinha branca com rendas**(Cissy: A autora descreveu como se tivesse que ter outra coisa. Se tiver alguma coisa volumosa, RUN MIONE RUN)**. Meu sexo estava excitado**(Ben:Sabe a parte do 5 contra 1? É... esse negócio de "meu sexo" me broxou. ¬¬' )** com a mão dela que circulava pelas minhas coxas. Ela começou a me beijar, primeiro inocentemente como quem quer revelar os segredos pouco a pouco**(Cissy: REVELE ESSA PORRA RÁPIDO QUE EU NÃO TÔ AFIM DE RIPAR ESSA PUTARIA, VALEU?)**, logo em seguida ela já depositava sua língua na minha boca e fazia movimentos que eu desconhecia **(Cissy: Dançando rebolation com a língua na1)**, eu tentava acompanhar o ritmo, depositando lentamente minhas mãos na blusa dela e depois desabotoando e retirando o sutiã, revelando os seios macios e rosados que ela possuía**(Cissy: E peludos)(Ben:KKKKK piada interna)**, comecei a tocar lentamente mas depois de alguns minutos**(Cissy: Autora, se for para escrever putaria, escreva de um modo que ninguém fique entediado e nem como se isso fosse uma página de Romeu e Julieta VALEU)**, eu a empurrei contra o assento e comecei a apertar seus seios, eu senti que ela estava tão excitada quanto eu. Ela parou de me beijar e começou a arrancar minha blusa com grande selvageria**(Ben:RAAAAAWR!)** e ansiedade, eu correspondi arrancando a saia e a calcinha dela na mesma intensidade.

- Eu vou te proporcionar prazer... **(Cissy: "...nessa xereca peluda e mais intocada do que dallit")(Ben: Cissy, sua depravada! Qqq )**- eu disse enquanto descia até seu sexo.**(Ben: ¬¬)** Quando comecei a beijá-lo suavemente ela sorriu sentindo cócegas**(Cissy: Belo momento para começar a rir)(Ben: Imagina só, você fazendo sexo se acabando de rir... Que nem eu lendo essa fic. )**, mas quando eu comecei a mordê-lo levemente e a lambê-lo com selvageria, ela começou a gemer de prazer. **(Cissy: Tenso é a Ginny achar o clitóris da Hermione com essa floresta proibida particular) (Cissy²:...E você achando que os pêlos da Mione eram impermeáveis n)**

Continuei a deflorá-la**(Ben: E depois a Lady Gaga que é hermafrodita. Just Saying)** e tentar lhe dar mais prazer, meti meus dois dedos médios dentro de sua vagina**(Ben UHUUUL DERAM NOME AOS BOIS!)** a procura incessante do clitóris**(Cissy: Tenta aparar com tesoura de jardineiro nessa palha de aço q) (Cissy²: Aliás, qual é o nome do filme? Missão Impossível.)**, ela deu um berro de êxtase e dor profunda**(Ben:... O qual ninguém ouviu, porque de alguma forma o vagão estava vazio)**. Enquanto eu movimentava meus dedos dentro do sexo**(Ben: sabe a parte do nome dos bois? Retiro.)** nela, eu comecei a lamber e chupar**(Cissy: Me veio a cabeça que a piriquita da Mione é uma laranja)(Cissy²: Essa autora – sim, por incrível que pareça é uma autorA – ficou bem inspirada com o RedTube) ** lentamente seus seios, pareciam como algodão macios e doces**(Cissy: Putaria com poesia shippando HermionexGinny ****NÃO**** rola)**. Eu senti que ia gozar então retirei meus dedos de dentro dela e deixei ela vibrar de prazer.

-Agora vou te foder por trás. –**(Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano, as mulheres te fodem por trás.)** eu disse já numa linguagem chula**(Cissy: Já em uma linguagem chula? Você já estava usando linguagem chula desde que começou a fic, ou considera 'gozar' uma palavra educada, em?)(Ben:Cissy, convenhamos que se ela falasse "copular" seria broxante hein?)(Cissy²: Daria no mesmo. q) **. Ela se virou, ficando de quatro. Primeiro eu comecei a lamber seu ânus**(Cissy: BEIJANDO O EDY ALHEIO EM? #katylenês)(Ben:Tensão em Cristo, Centopéia Humana Feelings total)** a fazendo ficar ainda mais molhadinha, ela suspirava e gemia pedindo cada vez mais e mais**(Cissy: Eu realmente espero que a Hermione chegue ao ápice logo e que demonstre isso com gazes RERE)**, e eu lhe dei mais enfiei meu dedo dento do cu dela e ela sentiu uma mistura intensa de dor e prazer**(Cissy: Como tem tanta certeza disso? Enfiar um dedo no edy alheio não é algo muito educado, sabe)**. Mais tarde eu arreganhei as pernas dela como se fosse entrar nela**(Cissy: É mesmo, só falta um pinto)** e comecei a "come-la"**(Cissy: No universo Ledo Engano Ginny come VOCÊ)** chupando e lambendo a buceta dela. **(Cissy: Essa autora é folgada, em? No começo era 'seu sexo' e foi só ficar a vontade que virou 'buceta', mereço...)**

- Isso! – ela gritava – Não para, não**(Ben:... Vem cá, me dá a sua mão... **** CALYPSOOOO )** para, ai, ai, ai...

E quando eu ia começar a sentir prazer imenso, o despertador tocou**(Cissy: GLÓRIA 3X GLÓRIA!)(Ben: E O POVO DE DEUS GRITA UOOOOBAAA)**. Eu levei cerca de três minutos até me dar conta de que tinha sido um sonho, pois tinha sido tão real tão vivo, parecia ém um sonho como esse nunca poderia se tornar realidade, seria muito impuro, selvagem, completamente imoral e para o mundo eu sou uma verdadeira santa**(Cissy: É mesmo, um exemplo a ser seguido, leitores.)(Ben: E se você pensava que a Ginny no 5º ano pegava o Dino Thomas, vocês se enganaram! RAAAA PEGADINHA DA ROWLING!)**. Não sabem eles o que eu penso. **(Cissy: Eu também não queria saber, mas fazer o que, né? Escolhi essa mísera carreira pós-Hogwarts. ESTUDEM, LEITORES, ESTUDEM MUITO)**

Virginia**(Cissy: VIRGINIA NOS PERSEGUE D:)(Ben: Mais um P.O)** desceu as escadas do dormitório e se apressou a ir ao salão principal, tinha ficado muito tempo**(Ben:... sonhando putaria)** escrevendo no dormitório todos já deveriam estar jantando àquela hora. No caminho ela repara em Jane Stevens e Chris Adams, namorados da corvinal juntos se amassando num corredor qualquer**(Cissy: Viu? Isso é para os ignorantes que pensam que na Corvinal só tem nerd e cdf. ****Nós também somos malvadinhos, ok?)(Ben: What the hell are you saying Cissy? ****Você era da sonserina. Eu fui o corvino por aqui.)(Cissy: Eu sei que sou astuta e fã de basiliscos, mas eu fui ravina, Ben bjs)**, para não atrapalhar o ato considerado importante para Virginia, ela decidiu tomar o caminho mais longo até o salão principal tentando andar num passo rápido para ela não ter que ir jantar na cozinha na companhia dos elfos**(Cissy: Quer comer a Hermione ainda que tenha preconceito com elfos domésticos?)**. Não que ela não gostasse dos elfos**(Ben: CORRAM ELFOS CORRAM)** é que sempre que ia lá, ela voltava uns quilos mais gorda**(Cissy: E ainda mais não atraente)**. Eles simplesmente não paravam de oferecer comida e ela não sabia como recusar. **(Cissy: É fácil assim ó – você abre a boca e diz uma palavra com três letras: Não. Aprendeu?)(Ben: Caso não consiga a etapa anterior apenas balance a sua cabeça da esquerda para a direita e da direita para a esquerda, sempre que te oferecerem comida.)**

Conseguiu chegar a tempo do jantar no salão principal mas perdera os avisos iniciais de Dumbledore. Ela sentou-se ao lado da Anna uma amiga sua de dormitório. Não eram melhores amigas, mas tinham uma simpatia uma pela outra**(Cissy: Sygnifik: A Anna é chata mas é gostosa)**. Gina depositou uma pequena porção de legumes e verduras em seu prato e um pouco de carne e só**(Cissy: Ginny fazendo aquelas cheerleaders magérrimas que só comem alface e bebem água.)(Ben:Daqui a pouco ela fará a fotossíntese quer apostar? KKK )**, se sentiria satisfeita pela noite inteira.**(Ben: E eu que pensava que os Weasley eram mortos de fome.)** Se não tive-se**(Ben: Diretor, essa palavra existe?)** que se auto satisfazer naquela noite ela não sentiria mais fome até o dia seguinte.**(Cissy: Anotem essa dica, pessoas que tem anorexia!)**

Após o breve jantar, Gina acompanhou Anna até a biblioteca para devolver um livro e reparou vagamente em um loiro saindo da biblioteca com um livro bem surrado nas mãos, não houve provocações naquele breve encontro, ele parecia estar com medo de carregar aquele livro em público.**(Cissy: Draco lendo Twilight)(Ben: Sempre soube que ele era do lado brilhante da força.)**

Devolvido o livro de pesquisa da Anna**(Cissy: Kama sutra)**, elas retornaram para a Torre da Grifinória com Anna contando para Gina os avisos de Dumbledore. Ele havia dito que teria uma encenação de uma peça teatral aqui em Hogwarts, para comemorar o quinto centenário de morte de um falecido diretor que amava peças teatrais, cultura basicamente trouxa.**(Cissy: Isso é tão Beuxbatons, não faz a Bella, autora)(Ben: * pisca. *)**

Já no salão comunal, Gina decide terminar os deveres de História de Magia e Feitiços, Anna já os tinha feito**(Cissy: Ai, FODA-SE essa Anna, ninguém está interessado na vida dela)** mas mesmo assim serviria de companhia para Gina.**(Ben: Cadê a Virginia gente?)** Mesmo tentando colocar a matéria que lia em seu foco de atenção naquele instante, ela achou quase que impossível quando viu Hermione passar ao seu lado, quase sentiu aquele desejo fulminante retornar ao seu corpo, por ter se recordado de seu último sonho. **(Cissy: Essa Ginny deve ter testosterona, SÉRIO)(Ben: Ladir tem muita testosterona, porque a Gina não pode ter?)**

-Boa Noite Gina.

- Boa Noite. - foi a única frase que Gina pronunciou. Observou Hermione subindo as escadas para o seu dormitório e tentou se concentrar nos estudos vendo que Anna lia distraidamente sua redação de História da Magia já pronta.**(Ben: Deu de tanto falar nessa Anna né?)**

Sentir desejos sexuais por mulheres era algo normal para Gina,**(Ben:whore!)** sempre achou o corpo das mulheres mais interessante do que dos homens**(Cissy: Vulga Thammy Gretchen)**. Mas mesmo assim, não era lésbica**(Cissy: Magina)**, não tinha nada a ver uma coisa com a outra**(Cissy: Sentir desejos sexuais por mulheres e ser lésbica não tem nada a ver, tá gente?)**, não era só porque tinha um desejo sexual por uma mulher que poderia se dizer apaixonada pela mesma**(Cissy: O negócio é comer cu e buceta!)(Ben:Hum... Sapatão)**. Ao contrário disso, ela era apaixonada, ou se não obcecada por sentir prazer**(Cissy: Claro que não, autora...)**. Depois que começara a descobrir os mistérios de seu próprio corpo, ela tinha sonhos sexuais quase todas as noites. **(Cissy: Se mistérios sexuais significa ter uma vagina e saber que isso faz parte da história de prazer então a Ginny é uma tapada cega. Ou ela achava que tinha vindo da cegonha?)(Ben: Acho que ela pensa que os bebês são transfigurados tipo assim... do nada! PUF! Você pega a varinha, aponta pra um quadro e PUF! Nasceu uma criança com cara de paisagem.)**

Numa noite dessas, ela incredulamente se viu sonhando com algo muito mais perigoso e impuro do que qualquer outro sonho que já tivera.**(Ben:Meldels, se a putaria é pior que aquela, quero nem ler. KINGSLEY HELP US HERE BITCH!)** Ela estava na beira do lago de Hogwarts, usava um short bem curto que apertava sua bunda e uma calcinha fio dental e um top que definia seus seios macios e duros**(Cissy: Estou começando a desconfiar de que era um autor que usa nick com nome feminino para enganar ._.)**. Estranhamente estava um sol escaldante e ela resolvera pegar um ar na beira do lago**(Cissy: Porque esse tipo de roupa sempre foi permitido em Hogwarts, mas é claro)(Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano, uniformes escolares são feitos para usar fora da escola)**. Depois de alguns minutos sobre a sombra de uma árvore próxima ao lago, ela se despiu decidindo dar um mergulho. Ela deixou sua roupa na beira do lago e mergulhou apenas no raso para não encontrar a lula gigante.**(Ben: Porque ela prefere as de tamanho convencional.)**

Depois de alguns minutos de baixo d'água se refrescando ela decidiu voltar pois alguém poderia vê-la ali nua. Não foi por menos, quando ela retornou para a superfície suas roupas não estavam no lugar que ela havia deixado. Ela saiu do lago e escutou um assobio próximo, sem tentar esconder seu corpo com as mãos ela andou normalmente até encontrar quem assobiava. **(Cissy: Isso porque ela não queria que ninguém a visse nua...)(Ben:Imagina se quisesse.)**

Deparou-se com ninguém menos que Harry**(Cissy: Quem é Harry? Uepa, não é aquele viadinho com a testa rachada? n)**. Ele que outrora era o príncipe de seus sonhos, agora era a pessoa que queria admirar sua nudez, se tornando impuro e pecaminoso**(Cissy: Pelo amor de Deus, dá para definir a personalidade da Ginny, autora? Ou ela é puta ou ela é santa. Não dá para ser Creuza porque é tarde demais.)(Ben: Ela é UNGIDAMENTE PIRIGUETE)**. Ela continuou séria encarando-o com suas roupas entre as mãos, ele se dirigiu próximo de Gina e então, apertou o peito dela e depois o bico do seio**(Cissy: "OMG, CREMOSA, ENTÃO É DE VERDADE? ATOOOORON")**, ela não deixou exclamar nem um simples ruído de dor ou prazer. Apenas desejou que ele parasse com o carinho inicial e a possuísse como ela desejava. **(Cissy: -_-)(Ben: Traduzindo: ENFIE ESSA COISA QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE PÊNIS EM MINHA VAGINA.)**

Gina deu um tapa na cara dele e depois tirou as vestes dele**(Cissy: PARA COM ESSA BIPOLARIDADE, CARAMBA)(Ben:HELLO! OU ELA QUER DAR OU ELA NÃO QUER DAR, SE TOCA!)**, ele agora também se encontrava nu, com seu sexo erguido em êxtase**(Cissy:"Só havia percebido quando pegou sua lupa")**.. Ela chegou próxima do ouvido dele e sussurrou uma ordem:

- Estrupe-me Potter!**(Cissy: Eu brochava, em.)(Ben:Aff... Essa autora me dá vontade de vomitar.)** – Ele obedecendo à ordem dada, agarrou com força a cabeça de Gina e a beijou com força. Ela se debatia tentando fugir dele, mas ele era mais forte do que ela. Ele a agarrava machucando-a mas pouco e ela queria mais.

- Me bata Potter! – Ela gritou irritada. Harry bateu forte no rosto dela, fazendo-a vibrar por dentro**(Cissy: Vibrador pra quê, né?)** depois a penetrou com força arreganhando as pernas dela. Ele fazia movimentos rápidos e com pressão, fazendo Gina bater no peito dele querendo mais e mais.**(Cissy: Ainda bem que é só um sonho porque da fruta que você come até o caroço em seus sonhos, Ginny, o Harry abre o caroço e come as sementes)(Ben: KKKK Bixa Má!)**

- Entre dentro de mim**(Ben: NÃO! EU ENTRAREI FORA DE VOCÊ!)**, Potter!**(Cissy: Só bate na porta antes, em?)** – ela gritava de prazer

- Goza em mim toda! –**(Ben: Só não pode na piriquita, se não o Thiago nasce antes do momento certo e a tia Rowling vai ficar P. da vida)** de modo que ele fazia os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, ele chupava os seios de Gina que balançavam incontrolavelmente**(Cissy: Firmeza kd)(Ben: Pensei ter lido antes que os seios dela eram duros.)** e ela arranhava as costas dele querendo sentir ainda mais prazer. Quando ele sentiu que estava na hora de gozar, ele retirou seu membro dela e gozou no corpo todo dela. Deixando-a toda suja de uma substância liquida branca.**(Cissy: Vulgo esperma)**

Gina sorriu. Agora era a vez dela.** (Ben: OMG! ELA TEM UM PÊNIS! RUN POTTÁ RUN!)** Ela o empurrou pro chão e montou em cima dele, ficou se movimentando mais rápido do que ele, beijando e mordendo os lábios dele. Ela sentia que ainda faltava muito para ele dar a ela o que ela procurava. Saiu de cima dele quando sentiu que ele ia gozar e deixou todo o esperma cair entre seus seios**(Cissy está investigando o passado da autora)**. Ela viu o membro dele ainda reto e não resistiu em experimentá-lo com mais avidez. Depositou-o em sua boca e começou a chupá-lo, brincando como uma criança brincaria com um pirulito**(Cissy: Pirulito com leite condensado embutido, é?)**, o lambia, o chupava todo e depois quando sentiu que ele gozaria, ela sentiu o gosto do esperma dele, era adocicado demais para ela**(Cissy: Olha a diabete, em)(Ben: Já pode participar do próximo clipe da Katy Perry)**. Então, ela parou sentindo todo o desejo repentino ir embora, vestiu-se novamente e voltou para o castelo.**(Ben: Melada de esperma, mas são só detalhes.)**

Este tinha sido um dos sonhos mais impuros de Gina. Ela não se condenava por pensar essas coisas ou por desejá-las**(Cissy: Pois deveria, tá parecendo até um garoto na puberdade, eu em)(Ben: Até parecia eu nos meus tempos de glória heterossexual)**. Sentia que era natural, era uma necessidade natural de seu corpo já que os hormônios estavam à solta.**(Cissy: Corra que os hormônios vem aí)**

Ela recolheu seus livros após terminar o trabalho de Feitiços. Anna provavelmente já dormia tinha deixado o salão comunal, falou que se sentia cansada e foi se deitar. Gina olhou ao redor e viu que ela foi a única que ainda estava no salão comunal. Todos já tinham ido dormir.**(Ben: Hora de se masturbar enquanto ninguém tá olhando.)**

Ela agradeceu por isso, pois subiu guardou seus livros, foi para o banheiro mudar de roupa e enquanto trocava de roupa, se olhou nua no espelho e começou a se acariciar**(Cissy: Eu achava que a Ginny era só puta e agora percebi que além de puta é ninfomaníaca)**. Fazia isso quando queria sentir um prazer instantâneo. Acariciou seu sexo com um dos dedos e depois colocou a sua camisola e foi dormir.**(Cissy: Isso é uma armadilha de Satanás!)(Ben: Vixe, e não é que ela se masturbou mesmo?)**


	3. A putaria secreta de Virgínia

_oCapitulo 2 – O diário secreto de Virginia Weasley_** (Cissy: Virginia Weasley? Ô Ben, confere com a produção se é isso mesmo.)(Gio: Porque esse povo do gosta de chamar a ginevra de Virginia?)(Ben:Produção, tá certo isso? Diretor, entre em contato por favor.)**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina arrumou sua mochila e levou alguns livros, mais o seu diário em suas mãos.**(Ben: Por falar em diário... Imagina o que ela não deve ter dito pro Tom Riddle? KKK )** Os livros ela devolveria na biblioteca pois tinha pego para pesquisar sobre os trabalhos**(Cissy: Trabalhos sobre posições sexuais para chegar ao orgasmo, pesquisou no Kama Sutra)**. O diário levou para escrever sobre seu último sonho no intervalo entre as aulas.**(Cissy: Ginny iria lucrar se abrisse um site com seus contos eróticos, é)(Gio: Foi com quem dessa vez?)(Ben: Maybe a Umbridge.)**

A primeira aula tinha sido Trato de criaturas mágicas.**(Ben: Ela precisa é de uma aula de como tratar de uma xana com fogo. Porque né...)** Ela conheceu um novo amigo de Hagrid**(Cissy: HMMMMM, CONHECEU O AMIGUINHO DO HAGRID? Essa agüenta, em!)** naquela manhã, era um bicho estranho tinha formato**(Cissy: De uma banana com dois ovos.)** oval **(Gio: Acho que isso diz tudo, Cissy)** e era cheio de pequenos espinhos, tinha olhinhos tão meigos. Virginia adorou eles. Ela gostava de criaturas mágicas era sua matéria favorita depois de Transfiguração. Depois da aula de Hagrid, ela entregou o trabalho para o professor Flitwick no segundo tempo e no terceiro teve aula de Herbologia, a matéria que ela mais detestava depois de Poções.

No intervalo do almoço entre as aulas de manhã e de tarde, Gina se isolou numa sala vazia to terceiro andar **(Gio: HMMMMMMMM FAFADENHA)(Ben: Dedo entra, dedo sai.)**e começou a escrever desfreadamente.

_Hogwarts, 13 de setembro. Sala abandonada do terceiro andar._

"Nesta noite eu não pude mais conter meus mais secretos desejos**(Cissy: Porque você SEMPRE tenta conter, não é mesmo?)**. Minha fome e ânsia cresceram de uma forma estrondosa após ver Hermione na noite passada, tão demasiadamente bela e doce**(Cissy: E parruda)**. Querer realmente provar de seu corpo e não poder é algo que apenas aumenta minha fome e meu desejo.**(Cissy: Ê fogo na periquita!11 TÁ REPREENDIDO 3X)(Gio: JESUS TAKES THE WHEEL)(Ben: GOD IS BUT!)**

Eu me masturbei na noite passada e com o passar da madrugada eu me despi toda **(Cissy: Essa autora doente, porra, a Ginny pensa 24 horas em sexo e isso é uma coisa que nem o Ben consegue. NEM O BEN)(Gio: Ben, nós te amamos mas a cissy tem um ponto)(Ben: Ela pensa em sexo 24h ,mas eu faço sexo 24h. Somos diferentes Cissy.)(Cissy: Ben fazendo sexo tântrico, é isso mesmo produção?)**. Hoje acordei completamente sem roupas, meu lençol estava úmido com uma substância que eu desconhecia**(Cissy: Pobre elfos domésticos que limpam isso q)(Gio: Como se ela tivesse um penis pra ficar jogando essa "substancia" pelo lençol, não é mesmo?)** e com sorte ninguém me viu porque eu fechei as cortinas ao redor da cama.**(Cissy: Não que alguém quisesse te ver, armadilha de Satanás)(Ben:Sensualizar com lençóis é menas.)**

**(Cissy: Tirem as crianças da sala)**

Eu estava sem calcinha nem sutiã com o uniforme de Hogwarts, era de manhã. Minha blusa estava um pouco amarrotada e tinha os primeiros três botões desabotoados, dando chance para quem quisesse ver meus seios jovens e duros.**(Cissy: Você quis dizer PEQUENOS.)(Gio: Autoras doentes do com suas virginias e seus seios definidos)(Ben: No RIP passado, pensei que ela tinha dito que os seios quicavam. Vai entender...)**

Entrei no salão principal, encontrando-o vazio e com apenas uma cadeira. Me aproximei e me sentei de pernas abertas**(Cissy: Acho que a autora se inspirou em um dos shows da Britney)(Gio: Hit me baby one more time nau)(Ben: Abrir as pernas tá mais pra Madonna.)**. Comecei a acariciar gentilmente**(Cissy: O que faz muita diferença)** meu sexo **(Gio: Você quis dizer?)**, me proporcionando prazer**(Cissy: Não, você se masturba para proporcionar risadas)**. Eu dava pequenos gemidos de prazer enquanto continuava a mexer os dedos dentro de minha vagina.**(Ben: Dando nome aos bois. Gostei.)**

De repente senti uma mão tocar com ansiedade meus seios, abri meus olhos e vi meu irmão, Rony**(Cissy: CARAMBA, DEPOIS DESSA EU VOU PROCURAR OUTRO EMPREGO O_O)(Cissy enfia na boca os primeiros remédios que vê pela frente)(Gio: AI MEU DEUS, KINGSLEY)(Ben: Direção, acho que tem um engano aqui. Alguem vê se isso tá certo?) **. Eu retirei meus dedos do meu sexo e apertei o sexo dele que gritou de êxtase**(Cissy: Sempre ouvi falar que pênis tem cabeça mas não sabia que tinha boca também. Vivendo e aprendendo)(Gio: Querida autora, órgãos sexuais possuem nomes, procura no Google se for nescessario. Com amor, todos que leram a fic)**. Minutos mais tarde, Rony arrancava minha saia e minha blusa**(Cissy: Rony selvagem, nossa... RISOS ETERNOS, Ô BEN, PEDE PARA A PRODUÇÃO CHECAR SE PEGARAM O RONY CERTO)(Ben: Eu acho que esse é o Rony Von, viu?)**, ele lambia com ânsia**(Cissy: De vômito, xereca fedida a sua, Ginny)(Gio: GROSS)** meu sexo o que deixava cada vez mais excitada. Ele veio subindo pelo meu corpo, agora nu,**(Cissy: Rony é a Nagini e Ginny o Voldy?)** lambendo cada centímetro pelo qual passava por minha barriga, meus seios, meu pescoço.

Eu queria mais, sendo assim retirei a calça dele e revelei um membro ereto, um pouco fino mas grande**(Cissy: Latrell feelings)(Gio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)(Ben: Fino e grande. EPIC WIN nau)**. Eu o fiz deitar no chão**(Cissy: Deita! Rola! Senta! Finge de morto!)** e montei**(Cissy: Rony = Cavalinho Upa Upa do Gugu?)** em cima do pênis**(Ben: Não entendo... horas é "meu sexo, seu sexo, o sexo dele" e horas é "pênis, vagina, pau, buceta, cu...")** dele, fazendo movimentos para frente e para trás, a fim de sentir mais prazer. Ele não conseguia segurar o gozo e me invadia inúmeras vezes, não fazendo eu sentir o prazer que desejava. Saí de cima dele e comecei a provar o pênis dele**(Cissy: Ginny degustadora)**, eu chupava e lambia a ponta inúmeras vezes sabendo que ele sentiria muito prazer do que jamais imaginou sentir. **(Cissy: O que não é muito difícil já que isso é só um sonho)(Ben: Vale lembrar que corre o risco de nascer um Weasley com síndrome de down, já que ele gozou nela. Just saying)**

De repente eu senti um tapa na minha bunda**(Cissy: E você achando que não poderia ficar pior...)** olhei para traz e vi Harry retirando as calças e começando a me invadir por traz**(Cissy: O negócio é comer cu e buceta!)(Gio: QUE DOENÇA!)(Ben: UHUL DUPLA PENETRAÇÃO! DALHE HARRY)**, agora eu era invadida simultaneamente por dois **(Ben: supostamente..)**homens, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer em toda a minha vida.**(Cissy: Você NUNCA* sentiu porque ISSO É SÓ UM SONHO)(Gio: Logico né querida, sonhar é de graça)**

Mas aquilo ainda estava longe de terminar**(Cissy: Kd o despertador para salvar a gente agora?)**, eu queria mais. Como se meus desejos fossem ordem, apareceu ninguém menos que**(Cissy: O Bozo)** Hermione, que enquanto eu chupava o pênis de Rony, e Harry me fodia **(Gio: Palavreado chulo, ainda por cima) **por trás, ela começou a brincar com o meu sexo. Era dor e um prazer incontrolável eu iria explodir mais cedo ou mais tarde**(Cissy corre para debaixo da mesa)(Gio: EXPLODE MESMO)(Ben: VOMP!)**. E todos gozaram simultaneamente, o gosto do esperma de Rony na minha boca era agridoce e eu engoli tudo**(Cissy: PORRA, ELE É SEU IRMÃO, SUA DOENTE)(Gio: JESUS ABENÇOA ESSA ALMA ESSA NOITE AMÉM)(Ben: Já dá pra entrar pro novo clipe da Katy Perry hein?)**, me joguei no chão cansada mas ainda com uma fome quase insaciável**(Cissy: Pelo jeito o Fome Zero não tá fazendo diferença)**. Por sua vez, Harry e Hermione queriam mais de mim, então Harry meteu seu pênis dentro de minha vagina excitada**(Cissy: Ela não pode ser só sua vagina não? Sem isso de minha vagina excitada, meu sexo excitado. VAI TOMAR NO COO FLW LEK)** e Hermione por sua vez começou a me beijar e explorar com suas mãos meus ânus, Rony começou a foder Hermione por trás já que via que eu estava demasiada tão gostoso, doía muito mas o prazer que eu sentia era enorme e intenso**(Cissy: O prazer enorme, intenso e imaginário também)**. Queria sentir isso na realidade, sem precisar recorrer a sonhos que nunca irão virar realidade.**(Cissy: Recorra a um psiquiatra, fica a dica)(Gio: Isso foi doentio)(Ben está procurando um novo emprego no jornal.)**

Nesta manhã eu estava reparando em Luma**(Cissy: OPA, TOCOU NA FERIDA! LUMA, LUMA É A PORRA DO SEU CU ARROMBADO, BELEZA? QUE BLASFÊMIA, VOU TE MOSTRAR COMO SE ESCREVE LUNA, BITCH)(Gio: LUMA? Nem pra ler o livro você serve, autora?)(Ben: Luma, aquela sambista gente. Relaxa e goza, a Virginia é rosa qq)**, minha amiga da corvinal, ela está bem mudada, seus seios cresceram**(Cissy: Só você é despeitada *aponta e ri*)(Gio: Autoras do com as suas lunas com peitos avantajados..)(Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano, Luna tem seios grandes)** assim como suas coxas. Queria poder explorar o corpo dela com minhas mãos esta noite. Mesmo que por sonho. "

Virginia saiu da sala, com os livros e o diário nas mãos, passaria na biblioteca antes de seguir para a aula de Poções.

Passando por um corredor com bastante alunos circulando ela esbarra em ninguém menos que**(Cissy: A puta que pariu)** Draco Malfoy**(Cissy: Oh não, o Draco Malfoy não)(Ben: RUN DRACO RUN)**. Seus livros caem no chão assim como os dele**(Cissy: Clichê Mode On)**. E como sempre ele começa a dizer seus desaforos.

- Não olha por onde anda não Weasley?**(Cissy: Isso é um desaforo? Que decadência)** – Ele gritou pegando seus livros do chão enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

-Sua idiota! **(Cissy: Ai que coisa mais maternal...)(Ben: Esse Draco tá meio Bieber hein?)**

- Seus insultos não me ofendem Malfoy!**(Cissy: Verdade, se você mandar ela tomar no cu ela vai mesmo)** – Ela disse depois de pegar seus livros e saiu andando rápida em direção a biblioteca. "Malfoy idiota! Quem ele pensa que é!**(Cissy: Alguém mais rico, mais bonito, mais inteligente e mais normal do que você)** – ela pensou furiosa entrando na biblioteca. Ela seguiu para a masmorra de poções depois de dois tempos do Snape, ela teve adivinhação**(Ben: Ela quer aprender a prever com quem fará sexo futuramente.)** e mais tarde ao fim das aulas voltou com seu diário para o salão comunal da grifinória.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali no dormitório masculino do sexto ano.**(Cissy: Certo, mas porque essa porcaria de ponto está aqui?)** Um certo sonserino pegava um pequeno livro e folheava.

"Está estranho esse livro." – ele pensou – " Nesta manhã ele estava com a capa toda velha e agora está tudo novo**(Cissy: Então tá certo. Uai, não são os Weasley famosos por ter coisas surradas?)**." Ele se deu conta de que não era o livro após abrir a primeira página e ler: - O diário secreto de Virginia Weasley.**(Cissy: A putaria secreta de Virgínia Weasley)(Gio: Putaria mode on)(Ben: KAMA SUTRA DA VIRGINIA – MAIS DE 1000 CONTOS E POSIÇÕES PARA VOCÊ FAZER E ENSINAR PARA SEUS AMIGUINHOS. ADQUIRA JÁ O SEU. E LIGANDO AGORA VOCÊ LEVA ESSA LINDA IOGURTEIRA TOP THERME COM APENAS 50% DE DESCONTO! LIGUE JÁ. )**

Em seguida ele exclamou um palavrão alto**(Cissy: Ninguém gosta de palavrões baixos?)** e ficou furioso e concluiu uma coisa**(Cissy: Que tanto de e)**. Weasley tinha em suas mãos o livro secreto de Draco**(Cissy: Shiii Draco, agora todo mundo vai saber de suas noitadas com o Zabini, em?)(Ben: Hmmm, boiola.)**. Ele rapidamente se precipitou a escrever um bilhete para a garota, a troca seria feita ainda naquela noite, ele não podia se arriscar a ficar sem o seu livro havia coisas demasiadas comprometedoras nele**(Cissy: Como aquela festa a fantasia onde você se vestiu de abelhinha e dançou até o chão com o Crabbe)(Gio: Hogwarts e seus alunos pervertidos, tsc tsc)(Ben: Foi se o tempo que Hogwarts era uma escola respeitável.)**. Mas antes a curiosidade dele foi maior e ele ousou a ler o diário de Gina.

" O que é isso?" **(Cissy: É um pássaro? Um avião?)** – Gina exclamou mentalmente ao ver que o livro em suas mãos não era seu diário e sim um livro velho**(Cissy: Então é seu mesmo q)**. " Mas como isso veio parar em minhas mãos?**(Cissy: Essa Ginny é mais tapada do que eu imaginei, eu não preciso disso)**" – ela se perguntou e logo depois se lembrou - " Malfoy!" - Ela ouviu um barulho vindo da janela do dormitório e abriu a janela, dali entrou uma linda coruja cinza com olhos cinzas**(Cissy: Surpreendente)**, Gina pegou o pergaminho da pata dela e a viu esperar a resposta, Gina abriu e leu:

" _Cara Weasley,_

_Creio que no encontrão que você me deu_**(Cissy: Eu perdi algo e ela já deu para o Mau Foi?)**_ hoje de tarde, pegou um livro importante para mim e eu peguei um livro importante para você. Caso queria fazer a troca, me encontre hoje a meia noite na sala abandonada do terceiro andar._

_D.M."_

Gina escreveu no verso daquele mesmo pergaminho:

"_Eu irei._

_V.W. "_

E o amarrou novamente na perna da coruja que voou para o dormitório masculino da sonserina.

Draco estava curioso diante do que estava escrito naquele livro velho que Gina parecia tanto querer, e não agüentou de curiosidade e começou a lê-lo.

_A Toca, 9 de junho. Meu quarto._

"Ontem eu não agüentei e tive que me masturbar novamente, a presença de Harry aqui em casa está aumentando o meu desejo sexual a cada dia que passa**(Cissy: Você se sente excitada pelo Harry? ENFIM A CONFIRMAÇÃO DE QUE ESSA MENINA É DOENTE)(Gio: Harry totoso)(Ben: Boring.)**. Ontem a noite, na mesa de jantar, tive vontade de atacá-lo ali mesmo e poderíamos transar ali, na frente de todo mundo.**(Cissy: Tem probleminha!)(Gio: E a família toda podia participar, né? Nau)(Ben: Suruba dos Weasley. Q)**

Minha fome aumenta a cada segundo que passa**(Cissy: Depois ainda não gosta de ir na cozinha)**, e eu não tenho outro jeito de alcançar prazer a não ser me masturbando**(Cissy: Até porque ninguém quer te comer, baranga q)(Gio: Virginha fede)(Ben: Eu vou te emprestar meu prestobarba)**, mas nem sempre isso funciona, as vezes eu quero mais e mais que a dor supera o poder do toque. Minha vagina ainda está dolorida**(Cissy: Deu até a xereca ficar quente)**, mas foi boa a noite de ontem**(Cissy: Você e sua mão, ai que amizade linda)**, eu acordei excitada e desejei que todos me vissem ali, naquela posição, nua em cima da cama com meus seios a mostra e a minha mão no meu sexo gemendo de prazer.** (Gio: Faz um pornô, filha)**

Para provar a todos que eu não sou a santa que todos pensam e nem mais criança.**(Cissy: Eu nunca te achei santa, pois é)(Gio: Sempre soube que a Gina é pota)(Ben: Ai que Miley Cyrus Feelings )**

Eu quero experimentar coisas novas, parar de experimentar apenas o meu corpo**(Cissy: É o que tem pra você hoje e todos os dias)**, quero desvendar os mistérios de outros corpos**(Cissy: De que mistérios ela está falando, produção? Vagina, pênis, seios. Que tipo de mistério é esse?)**, sentir outros toques, ser violentada**(Cissy: É dessas que o Pedobear gosta!)**, invadida por um prazer insaciável.**(Cissy: Eu nem tinha percebido)(Ben: Só pra não passar em branco... Mas quem vai se saciar é ela ou o prazer?)**

Hermione chega amanhã, então hoje eu vou ter que me masturbar mais pois depois que ela estiver aqui terei que me controlar e ser mais discreta.**(Cissy: Você sempre terá cara de puta sedenta e, como a Gio diz, DEAL WITH IT)(Gio: Sumermo cissy, Gina potenha all the way)**

Esta noite eu quero sentir mais prazer do que na noite anterior, vou usar um pequeno instrumento que roubei dos objetos trouxas do meu pai. Parece uma réplica de um verdadeiro pênis só que é de borracha**(Cissy: O ÁPICE DA FIC! HAHAHAHHAA NONSENSE MODE ON)(Cissy²: MINHA FILHA, SE TEU PAI TIVER UM PÊNIS DE BORRACHA ELE NÃO É FASCINADO POR COISAS TROUXAS NÃO, É VIADO)(Cissy³: TÁ, POR MAIS QUE UMA PESSOA GOSTE DE OBJETOS TROUXAS PORQUE O ARTHUR IRIA QUERER UM PÊNIS? ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL, ELE DEU CONTA 7 VEZES FEELHA)(Gio: Será que Arthur está gostando da outra fruta? Assista e comprove semana que vem no próximo capitulo de Arthur e sua obsessão que pode ter passado dos limites)(Ben: SOFRI COM ISSO ! O ARTHUR TEM UM VIBRADOR. KKKKKKKKKKKKKK )**. Eu quero sentir ele me invadindo e imaginar que é o Harry que me invade**(Cissy: Doente)**. "

Então a caçula Weasley não era tão santa quanto Draco imaginava**(Cissy: Tu é cego, né Draco?)**. Ela poderia facilmente entrar no grupo dele, com aqueles sentimentos e a ânsia de descobrir o sexo que ela tinha**(Cissy: UMA VAGINA, GRANDE COISA)**. Ele poderia seduzi-la facilmente e era isso que ele maliciosamente faria.**(Ben: Draquinho malvadinho 100% gatinhuh da sonserina )**

Virginia não esperava que também fosse se atrasar para o jantar naquela noite. Mas o livro de Draco era muito mais interessante do que parecia. Parecia um verdadeiro livro para descobrir modos de dar prazer a alguém**(Cissy: Caso estivermos falando de enfiar o dedo no edy alheio, é claro)**. Muito interessante e imaginativo, métodos de masturbação que ela nunca havia utilizado**(Cissy: É, deve ser porque você não tem um pênis)(Cissy²: Um prêmio a essa autora pela imensa falta de criatividade. Sinceramente, Arthur Weasley com um pinto de borracha? Sem falar no Draco escrevendo suas aventuras, meu bem, não sei porque alguém que pudesse praticar perderia seu tempo escrevendo. Só você que é desocupada e intocada.)(Ben: Se o Snape escreveu o livro do príncipe mestiço, porque o Draco não poderia escrever o livro do kama sutra bruxo?)(Cissy²: Porque a baranga solitária da fic é a Ginny uai)**. Ela simplesmente passou tanto tempo lendo e aprimorando os métodos que esqueceu quase que completamente do jantar.**(Cissy: Essa Ginny é anoréxica)(Ben: Pior que a Amy Winehouse. GOD IS BUT)**

Entrando no salão principal e sentando-se novamente do lado de Anna,**(Ben: começou com essa tal de Anna, meu ânus pra ela.)** Gina sentiu que era observada e podia facilmente dizer quem era, sem ao menos olhar para o mesmo.**(Cissy: Sr. Girafales, o senhor por aqui!)**

Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Malfoy, ele passou a língua entre os lábios de forma sedutora para ela**(Cissy: Nojinho)(Gio: HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA)(Ben continua procurando emprego no jornal.)**. Ela fingiu que nem viu. No final do jantar invés dela voltar para o salão comunal decidiu seguir direto para a sala abandonada, ela levava com ela o livro de Draco.**(Ben: Camisinhas para não engravidar que é bom, nada né?)**

Ela entrou lá e a encontrou vazia como naquela manhã. Continuou lendo por horas a fio, ainda nem eram nove da noite e ele tinha combinado a meia noite então ela podia ler bastante. Mas se surpreendeu quando ele chegou bem mais cedo do que o esperado.

- Sabia que não é educado ler as coisas dos outros sem permissão**(Cissy: Confira um exemplo em O Monstro do Lago Ness vai a Hogwarts) **. – Ele disse fechando a porta atrás de si com a voz arrastada habitual.

-Oh não me diga. – Gina falou séria. – Imagino que você nem deva ter bisbilhotado no meu diário, né Malfoy?

Ele sorriu maliciosamente com a resposta dela e se aproximou de Gina retirando o diário do bolo do casaco que usava.

- Desejos pecaminosos os seus, não?**(Cissy: Pode falar putaria)** – ele sussurrou provocando-a.

- Sim eles são. – Ela falou atendendo a provocação. – Mas ainda nem chegam aos pés desse livro. **(Cissy: É, porque tudo no dele é realidade) (Ben: Gina, ele tem um pênis DEAL WITH IT!)**

Ela estendeu o livro para Draco e ele o pegou e ela também pegou o seu diário de volta.

- Boa Noite Malfoy. – Ela disse enquanto passava por ele para sair da sala.

- Espere, creio que você queria que eu guarde o segredo do seu diário, certo?**(Cissy: Errado)**

- Na realidade não me importa, se espalhar para Hogwarts inteira que eu tenho desejos sexuais, eles não acreditarão.**(Cissy: Acreditarão sim)(Gio: Ai Virginia...)(Ben: Imprudente...)** – Ela disse em tom de desafio.

" Ela está certa."**(Cissy: Não está não)** Ele pensou, Hogwarts toda julgava a caçula Weasley uma garota inocente e super protegida.**(Cissy: ADORO IRONIA)(Gio: Oh dó)**

- Então eu tenho uma proposta para você.

- E qual é? – Gina perguntou curiosa. **(Cissy: Assim – tu morre tragicamente e essa porcaria de fic acaba. Combinado?)(Gio: Ainda bem que o capitulo acabou. GLORIA 3X GLORIA)(Ben está exorcizando a fic.)**


	4. A putaria

Capitulo 3 – A proposta.

- E qual é?**(Cissy: Tira onda que tu tem, qual é, qual é, qual é)** – Virginia perguntou curiosa.

- Eu te dou o prazer que você tanto busca. **(Cissy: Agora o Draco revende vibradores por catálogo de sex shop? E aliás, o Draco está com pedreiro feelings.)(Gio: FINALMENTE UM PENIS DE VERDADE NESSA HISTORIA!)**

- E como vai fazer isso?**(Cissy: Diferente de você ele tem um PÊNIS. Glória 3x glória na1)** – Ela perguntou provocativa.

- Eu tenho meus métodos, Weasley.**(Cissy: Ê CENTOPEIA HUMANA)(Gio: EXORCISA ISSO AI CISSY)**

- E o que eu tenho q fazer em troca?**(Cissy: Fio terra)** – Ela perguntou olhando ele de esguelha.

- Você vai ser minha escrava sexual durante dois meses. **(Cissy: TU DEVE TAR NA SECA EM DRACO)(Gio: Pior que chuchu na seca, diga-se de passagem)** ele murmurou maliciosamente.

Ela pensou bastante durante alguns segundos**(Cissy: Pensou bastante durante alguns segundos. PENSOU BASTANTE durante ALGUNS ****SEGUNDOS)**. Era uma proposta tentadora para quem sonha todas as noites com sexo**(Cissy: Para quem é doente, psicótico, louco, NINFOMANÍACO, PSICOPATA, PEDÓFILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**. Então ela deu**(Cissy: Já? Safadeeenha)** a sua resposta.

- Eu aceito, mas você tem que me dar uma pequena dose**(Cissy: É, depois do sexto copo até que dá para encarar o Draco)(Cissy²: Ele que tem que receber uma dose de vacina contra raiva antes de tocar em você, aliás)** do que vai me ensinar agora. – Ela disse maliciosamente. Ele sorriu com um sorriso**(Cissy: Sorriu com um sorriso, ah vá, é mesmo)(Cissy²: E eu pensando que as pessoas sorriam com o cu, valeu autora)(Gio: ~~~~SORRIU COM UM SORRISO~~~~)** sedutor e maldoso.

- Ok. – Ele murmurou.

Draco colocou o seu livroem cima de uma carteira e**(Cissy: "Começou a dançar Single Ladies")(Gio: Até o chão chão chão)** se aproximou mais dela, colocou sua mão sobre o sexo dela acariciando-o levemente. Gina sorriu sentindo o prazer do toque, a mão dele era fria quanto a gelo**(Cissy: Twilight é menas)(Gio: Draco, não faz o Ed)** e o sexo dela estava quente e agora excitado. Mas aquilo era pouco e ela queria uma prova maior.**(Cissy: Enfia a mão inteira dentro da periquita dela logo para ver se apaga esse fogo, nossa)(Gio: Enfia um taco de baseball pra ver se resolve de uma vez)**

- Isso não é nada que eu já não tenha experimentado antes Malfoy. – Ela disse ainda sentindo calafrios pelo toque frio da pele dele**(Cissy: EWWW STOP WITH THIS FUCKING TWILIGHT THING)(Gio approves)**. Ele sabiamente **(Gio: Enfiar o dedo na perseguida alheia é algo tão sábio)** colocou um dedo na boca dela para silenciá-la**(Cissy: O dedo da mão que ele tava masturbando ela? Ew)**. A mão dele agora agia com mais rapidez dentro do sexo dela. Gina se controlava para não gritar de êxtase**(Cissy: Ejaculação precoce?)**. Aquilo ela nunca tinha experimentado, era um toque completamente diferent do seu **(Cissy: Deve ser porque não é a sua mão NÉ)**. Era mais selvagem, mais doloroso e mais prazeroso.**(Cissy: Ela enfia até o vibrador do papai na xereca dela e parece que sempre está sentindo dor, mereço)**

- Ah...- ela suspirou gozando.**(Cissy: Que emocionante em)(Gio: LOLJK)**

- Isso valeu como prova Weasley? – Ele perguntou retirando seus dedos da vagina dela e limpando-os num lenço que carregava consigo.**(Cissy: OUTRO ÁPICE DA FIC: LENCINHO PÓS-MASTURBAÇÃO)(Cissy²: MASTURBOU UMA BARANGA RUIVA PORQUE TAVA NA SECA E ELA GOZOU NOS SEUS DEDOS? SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM! POR PEQUENAS PARCELAS De 99X DE 99,90 VOCÊ PODE ADQUIRIR SEU PRÓPRIO LENÇO PÓS-MASTURBAÇÃO, AFINAL, PREVENIR É MELHOR DO QUE REMEDIAR!)(Gio: LIMPOU O DEDO NO LENÇO, FOI DRAQUINHO?)(Gio²:HMMMM, BOIOLA)**

- Sim... – Ela respondeu satisfeita olhando para ele.

- Agora, se limpe antes de sair**(Cissy: Draco zoando só porque ela não tem dinheiro para comprar seu próprio lenço pós-masturbação q)(Gio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CISSY HAHAHAHAHAHAH)**. Boa Noite Weasley. – Ele disse seguindo até a porta.

- Malfoy – Ela o chamou. – Obrigada, e me chame de **(Cissy: Tiririca)(Gio: Bond, James Bond)**Gina, por favor.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e murmurou:

- Até amanhã, não se atrase na sala precisa às oito horas da noite. Até mais Gina.**(Gio: No mundo de Ledo Engano, Draco masturba e chama a escoria pelo apelido)(Cissy: Virginia nunca más)** – Ele disse saindo.

Gina caiu **(Gio: De quatro) **ajoelhada no chão depois que ele saiu. Estava extasiada, o toque dele havia lhe proporcionado um prazer imenso**(Cissy: A Ginny deve ser um dallit de tão intocada. Agorinha ela começa a chorar de alegria quando o Draco enfiar as coisas nela)**. Ela tinha ousado pedir mais, mas aquilo era só uma mostra do dia seguinte, ele lhe daria mais, muito mais. **(Gio: TÁ DOIDINHA PRA DAR NA PIRANHA)(Cissy: SUA PSICOPATAAAA)**

Hogwarts, 14 de setembro. Banheiro Feminino.

"Eu estou matando aula de Herbologia agora. É a última aula do dia. Eu não ia agüentar ficar em uma estufa morrendo de vontade de sentir o toque do Draco outra vez.**(Gio: Só nas vendas Malfoy você pode adquirir por apenas 1,99 o toque de Draco outra vez. Não perca essa promoção!)(Cissy: Enfia uma mandrágora na bunda então)**

Nesta noite o sonho foi diferente, não foi tão quente, mas foi mais realístico do que os últimos. **(Gio: *boceja*)(Cissy: Quer uma dica? VAI SE TRATAR)**

Eu estava usando apenas uma camisola, não usava calcinha nem sutiã, **(Gio: sabemos que os weasley são pobres mas isso já é demais queri)(Cissy: Seus pais pagam com o dinheiro que eles não tem seus sutiãs e calcinhas e você simplesmente fica sem usar? Ingrata!)**estava serena e calma, era noite e eu sai da Torre da Grifinória e segui até a sala precisa. Quando abri a porta, vi uma cama de casal enorme ocupado grande parte da sala. **(Gio: Pra que tudo isso? Se enfiem no armário de vassouras e se comam logo)(Cissy: Prefiro o vestiário de Quadribol riri)**

Desta vez eu não era a protagonista e sim, Draco. Quando entrei, não tinha só eu no quarto, tinha outras três mulheres que usavam uma máscara e uma capa, mas aparecia seus corpos nus.**(Gio: FILHA ISSO NÃO ACONTECE NEM EM FILMES PORNOS TRASH DA MULTISHOW)(Gio²: Não que eu assista)(Cissy: GIO SE ENTREGANDO HAHAHAHAHAH)(Cissy²: Ok, péssimo mesmo é ligar a tv e ver aquelas piriguetes do Papo Calcinha)(Cissy³: Não que eu vá no Multishow depois da meia noite)** Elas eram incrivelmente bonitas e eu entendi que escondiam seu rosto provavelmente por serem alunas como eu.**(Gio: OU inferis)(Cissy: Ou por serem mais bonitas que você e não querem te humilhar RS)**

Ele estava sentado na cama apenas usando uma cueca.**(Gio: hmm, baitola)(Cissy: Nojinho da cena)** Quando ele chamou a primeira garota**(Cissy: Venha baiano)**, ela retirou a capa só ficando de máscara, ela se agachou de frente para ele e retirou a sua cueca e começou a chupar seu grande e grosso pênis. **(Gio: Você sabe que estamos falando de sexo e não escrevendo um romance, né?)(Cissy: Draco com um pênis grosso e grande...)(Cissy²: )(Cissy³: PARE DE IR NO REDTUBE AUTORA, DIK)**

Eu entendi que apenas assistiria a orgia**(Cissy: Pessoas feias não participam muah)**. Sem participar e incredulamente, isso me proporcionou muito prazer. **(Gio: True, olhar é bom, participar é ruim)(Cissy: Ginny se masturba com a imaginação, agorinha vaie estar em êxtase para variar)**No instante seguinte veio a segunda mulher, que agora beijava ardentemente Draco**(Cissy: Levantando suspeitas de que não é mulher não em...)**. Ele colocou a primeira mulher de quatro e começou a deflorar o ânus dela.**(Gio: Visão do inferno?)(Cissy: Centopéia Humana Feelings)** Mas primeiro a segunda mulher pegou um pote com um liquido viscoso e passou ao redor do ânus da outra. **(Gio: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK)(Cissy: ME TRATE COMO UMA MENINA, VASELINA POR FAVORRRRR)**

Agora Draco começou a penetrá-la, ela gemeu de dor**(Cissy: Ginny é uma Mãe Diná, sempre sabe se a pessoa tá gemendo de dor ou de prazer. Ou a personagem faz OHHH DOR OHHHH PRAZER OOHHHH ALEGRIA OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ÊXTASE então nau)**, mas depois que ele começou a se mexer ela continuou gemendo mas agora de prazer**(Cissy: OHHHHHHHHHHH PRAZER)**. Eu ficava cada vez mais excitada com o ato.**(Gio: BORING)** A segunda mulher, começou a chupar e morder os seios da primeira, e também mexia suavemente em sua vagina excitada. **(Gio: BORING)(Cissy: DÊ UM TEMPO COM AS DESCRIÇÕES, PLIS)**

A terceira mulher retirou seu capuz e foi para frente da primeira, ela se agachou de um jeito que dava para a primeira mulher chupar o sexo dela**(Cissy: Essa autora é muito cretina de dizer que a Ginny não era lésbica AHAM)**. Assim se seguiu a orgia, eles trocavam de lugar e mudavam as posições e eu continuava assistindo. **(Gio: Você se contenta com muito pouco, Virginia)(Cissy: Eu também me contento com muito pouco, tomara que esse capítulo seja pequeno)**

Minha vagina estava muito excitada**(Cissy: VAI PARA A PUTA QUE PARIU E LEVA JUNTO A PORRA DESSA 'VAGINA EXCITADA' FAZENDO O FAVOR)** e eu queria participar, daquilo, eu me dirigi até Draco e ele se livrou automaticamente das outras mulheres que sumiram magicamente **(Gio: OI)(Cissy: Puf.)(Cissy²: DRACO = MISTER M?/)** e começou a lamber e beijar meus seios e a acariciar meu sexo virgem. **(Gio: VIRGEM? IS THAT A FUCKING JOKE?)(Gio²: Então você enfia um penis de borracha na periquita e continua virgem? Que tipo de mágica é essa?)(Cissy: No universo Ledo Engano Ginny é virgem)(Cissy²: Ginny...meu sexo virgem... IRONIA ADOOOORO)(Cissy³: Virgem com ascendente na putaria QUÉ DIZÊ)**

Eu acordei excitada e feliz, mal posso esperar por mais tarde. Quero iniciar o quanto antes meu aprendizado**(Cissy: Estudar que é bom NADA)**. "

Draco estava voltando para o salão comunal da sonserina naquele momento, havia coisas ainda para serem preparadas para aquela aula entre Virginia e ele.**(Gio: TIPO O QUE? Sexo sem compromisso, algo tãaaaaaaaaao difícil)(Cissy: Autora, eu espero que um dia você leia isso...você é RIDÍCULA. Sexo é sexo não é escola não minha filha, a não ser que você e sua Ginny Trash sejam MUITO tapadas)** Ele subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório e encontrou Natasha**(Cissy: Natasha Who?)** lá como ele esperava.

Natasha era uma amiga intima**(Cissy: E imaginária)** da família Malfoy, ela é a melhor amiga de Draco**(Cissy: Pansy virou Natasha? Pansy não era um nome tão feio poxa)** e a melhor naquilo que faz dar prazer**(Cissy: Ah, ela deve ter os dedos bem grossos e aí ela enfia eles no cu do Draco. Entendi.)**. Eles criaram uma espécie de sociedade, todos aqueles que queriam ter diferentes experiências sexuais**(Cissy: Fio terra)** entravam para o grupo, com duas condições, seja quem forem, da casa de quem forem, não podiam se comunicar em publico e nem se apaixonarem.

- Draco. – Ela murmurou beijando os lábios dele levemente. **(Gio: Draquinho homem de muitas mulheres, e homens)(Cissy: Draquinho homens de muitos negões)**

- O que queria falar comigo?

- Eu tenho uma jovem que quer entrar para o grupo.(**Gio: Olá meu nome é Virginia e eu sou viciada em sexo. Olá Virginia) ** – Ele falou cinicamente.

- Mais uma de suas conquistas baratas? **(Gio: Nem precisou fazer esforço né drakenho)(Cissy: Sacomumé, a Ginny vem de uma família pobre, topa qualquer coisa...)** – Ela perguntou.

- Não, ela é diferente, provavelmente tem potencial para novas experiências. **(Gio: OPA E COMO)(Cissy: É mesmo, tem até o pré-requisito de ser uma perturbada)**

- Quem é essa pessoa tão diferente? – Ela falou arrastado.

- Virginia Weasley. **(Gio: QUEM?)(Cissy: Quem é Virginia?)**

- A caçula Weasley? **(Gio: Que lindo eles tiveram outra filha)(Cissy: Não, o Percy resolveu virar travesti APOSTO QUE ESSA NATASHA É LOIRA EM)**– Ela disse séria.

- Ela será aceita. Só tem uma condição.

- O que?

- Ela não sabe que é um grupo**(Cissy: Burra? Magina)**, então receio que ela só terá aulas comigo.

- Tudo bem. Hoje o restante do grupo não usará a sala precisa, iremos para a sala secreta.

- Perfeito. – Ele murmurou satisfeito.

- Eu gostaria de ter a sorte que a Weasley tem**(Cissy: Pode ripar no meu lugar então)**. – Ela disse sedutoramente apertando a bunda dele.**(Cissy: HAHAHA, A PROVA DE QUE O DRACO GOSTA UM DEDINHO NO BUMBUM)** - Ter você só para ela. **(Gio: *boceja*)**

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Ela irá pagar o preço de me ter exclusivamente Nat, ela irá pagar e você nem imagina quanto. **(Gio: UI MENINE É PERIGO) (Cissy: UIIII TRAVA É PERIGOSA, ATORON PERIGON)(Cissy: Nem dinheiro os Weasley tem, ela vai pagar dando a bunda)**

Gina estava no salão comunal se preparando, já havia comido uma besteira pois ia faltar ao jantar naquela noite**(Cissy: Eis a confirmação de que a Ginny é anoréxica)**, não sabia o que usar**(Cissy: Grande coisa já que você e ele vão ficar sem roupa né)**. Será que ele queria que ela fosse nua, apenas com a capa ou que ela fosse normal, com uniforme? Ela preferiu ir com o uniforme mas decidiu por não usar calcinha nem sutiã **(Gio: Era uma vez Hogwarts, a escola aonde as alunas eram damas)**, para ele sentir que ela sabia o que fazia**(Cissy: Experiência total em sonhos eróticos)**.

Eram quinze minutos para os oito da noite quando Virginia saiu do salão comunal vazio e seguiu para a sala precisa. Chegou lá as oito em ponto, **(Gio: XIKEH EH XEGAR ATRASADAH)**ela sabia o quanto demorava para chegar lá, então tinha feito as contas corretamente**(Cissy: Ginny sabe contar?/ É isso mesmo produção? Confere se tá certo, diretor)**.

Abriu a porta em sua frente e encontrou uma cama de casal, um ambiente claro, iluminado apenas por velas e ali estava ele usando suas roupas de baixo sentado na cama, esperando por ela. **(Gio: hmm sério)(Cissy: Kd a graça de um despir o outro É)**

Gina ia caminhar até Draco, quando ele disse:

- Pare ai mesmo. – Disse ele sério levantando da cama. **(Gio: OPA VAMU FAZE DE PÉ MEXMO)(Cissy: I CAN'T)**

Ela parou sentindo um frio e um calor a invadindo repentinamente. Era o desejo que aumentava rapidamente.**(Gio: E ESSE DESEJO DO KRL QUE NUNCA SAI DA MENINA HEIN? VAI SE TRATAR, EXU)(Cissy: VAI PROCURAR UM PSICÓLOGO SUA LOUCA)**

- Então você quer aprender a sentir prazer, não é? **(Gio: O que tem pra aprender em sentir prazer? Você sente e pronto, you jackass)(Cissy: AI, FALOU O PODEROSO CHEFÃO, VAI DAR PARA O ZABINI)(Cissy²: EU SEI QUE TU DEU A BUNDA PARA O MONTAGUE, SÓ ASSIM ENTROU NO TIME BJS)**– ele murmurou maliciosamente.

- Eu vou te ensinar isso, mas terá que me obedecer entendeu, vadia? **(Gio: Já começou com os xingamentos chulos?)(Cissy: Vadia? Eu dava na cara)**

- Sim – ela murmurou sorrindo sorrateiramente por ele tê-la chamado de vadia**(Cissy: Nossa, a Ginny gosta de sinceridade)**.

- Retire suas roupas. **(Gio: Direto ao ponto)(Cissy: QUE BOIOLA, TU NÃO SABE TIRAR A ROUPA DE UMA MULHER NÃO? KD A PARTE DE UM TIRANDO A ROUPA DO OUTRO? KD?)**

Ela baixou o zíper de sua saia que caiu e revelou seu sexo, depois ela desabotôo**(Cissy: Desabotôo? É isso mesmo produção?)** sua blusa e mostrou seus seios duros e macios. Ela estava nua e ele ficou admirando sua nudez por alguns minutos. **(Gio: hmmm, baranga)(Cissy: Nunca viu nada pior, coitado)**

Por incrível que pareça ela não estava envergonhada, para ela estar ali nua diante dele era apenas uma lição, algo que tinha que passar para vir a melhor parte. **(Gio: CHEGA DE BLABALABALABALABAL E COME ELA LOGO, PORRA)(Cissy: ISSAE, COME O CU DELA E ENFIA UM BASTÃO DE BEISEBOLL TAMBÉM PARA APAGAR ESSE FOGO DELA)**

- Nada mal piranha. – ele murmurou aproximando-se dela. **(Gio: nojo)(Cissy foi buscar seus calmantes)**

- Agora deite-se no chão. **(Gio: Rola, deita, fala, da a patinha)(Cissy: Finge de morto! Morre de verdade!)**

Ela deitou-se automaticamente**(Cissy: Muito bem, Réx! Merece um biscoito!)**, ela estava parada esperando o próximo movimento de Draco que veio mais rápido do que ela havia pensado.

Ele se agachou de frente para ela e levantou suas pernas abrindo-as e depois começou a devorar seu sexo. O lambia e o chupava com uma técnica impressionante.**(Gio: Tem técnica pra isso?)(Cissy: 'Técnicas para chupar uma vagina' escrito por Draco Malfoy)** Ela estava delirando de prazer. Era demais, ela queria mais.

- Ah...Ah...não pare...não pare...Continue, por favor...Ah... – Ela gritava e gemia de prazer. Depois de lhe proporcionar prazer por alguns minutos, ele decidiu provocar-lhe um pouco de prazer mas com dor. **(Gio: Olha Kingsley...)(Cissy: MEUS CALMANTES ACABARAM! TODOS ELES, NÃÃÃÃÃÃ~~AÃÃÃÃÃ~~AÃÃÃÃ~~AÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ~~)(Cissy²: WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?/)**

- De quatro, cadela. – ele falou a insultando. **(Gio: KINGSLEY, FORREAL BRO)**

Gina automaticamente ficou de quatro, e ele baixou sua cueca revelando um membro reto e grosso. **(Gio está olhando no jornal a procura de novo emprego)(Cissy está encolhida no canto da sala)**

- Eu vou te foder por trás e você vai sentir que é muito melhor do que num sonho, vagabunda. **(Gio se demite)(Cissy: Muito melhor mesmo, não dá para sentir em um sonho rere)**

Gina sorriu com os insultos, para ela não lhe machucavam**(Cissy: Porque agressão verbal é diferente de agressão física é)**, ela gostava de ser chamada assim por ele, agora era sua escrava e devia cumprir suas ordens. **(Gio: O que leva uma garota a esse ponto, I Wonder)(Cissy: E pensar que as mulheres lutaram tanto para terem direitos iguais e agora vem essa daí querendo ser escrava)**

Draco enfiou seu pênis no ânus dela, fazendo-a berrar de dor e depois começou a fazer os movimentos, fazendo-a continuar gritando de dor. No fundo ela queria que ele parasse, mas ela não deixou aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca. Seu cu podia estar resistindo ao prazer agora mas o prazer viria, ela sabia. **(Gio: Olha, não tenho nem o que dizer)(Cissy: Essa última frase...eu...perplexa...palavras...sem.)**

Ele continuou enfiando nela **(Gio: enfia enfia enfia enfia na1)**e depois de alguns minutos de gritos de dor, ela passou a gritar de êxtase e prazer.**(Cissy: Trabalhe nessas descrições, SUPER DICA)**

- Mais, mais, não pare, por favor, não pare... – ela gritava de prazer.

Ele retirou o seu membro dela após gozar. E se deitou junto ao seu lado no chão. Ele estava cansado mas ainda era só o começo da lição daquela noite. **(Gio: Saudades de quando era um sonho, e o despertador tocava. Bons tempos)(Cissy: Lição de como comer o cu de alguém? Ai Deus)**

- Meu pênis ainda está duro, **(Gio: LECAU)(Cissy: Detalhe importantíssimo, mas é claro) **piranha, você sabe o que fazer.**(Cissy: Enfiar o dedo no cu dele)**

Gina se precipitou a alcançar o pênis dele e de início colocou as duas mãos em torno do membro reto e começou a beijá-lo com avidez, primeiro passou seus dedos com movimentos rápidos para esquentar o membro e depois começou a lambê-lo como um pirulito. **(Gio: Pirulito que bate bate, pirulito que já bateu)(Cissy: Pirulito com leite condensado embutido)**

-Oh vadia, muito bem...onde aprendeu isso? – Ele perguntou. **(Gio: Sonhando... broxante, eu sei)**

- Nos meus sonhos, eu sempre quis fazer isso de verdade. **(Gio: bacana)(Cissy: É duro ser feia, Ginny q)** – Ela murmurou inocentemente.

Depois de continuar chupando, ele chegou ao momento que gozaria na boca dela, então ele disse: - Não pare de chupar. – gritou de prazer e finalmente gozou na boca dela e ela pela primeira vez engoliu um esperma azedo, mas gostoso. **(Gio: Porfavor, dispenso detalhes)(Cissy: Na verdade, foi a primeira vez que ela engoliu um esperma. AQUELES OUTROS ERAM SONHOS CARAMBA)**

Ela queria mais,** (Gio: VOLTA PRO ****PUTEIRO**** MAR ****VADIA**** OFERENDA)** mas o sentiu levantar e encará-la.

- Você tem belos seios vadia. **(Gio: KIBOM)(Cissy: A Ginny nasceu de novo ou colocou silicone? RS) **Ele começou a apertar e chupar os seios dela, brincando com os bicos mordendo-os de leve, ela foi atingida por um grande desejo dentro de si. Sentia tanto prazer como não sentiu em nenhuma outra vez. **(Gio: stop talking that blahblahblah)(Cissy: [...] so cut to the chase kid cause you just care for suck my tits nau q)**

- Ah...Draco... Por favor não pare... – Ela murmurava em êxtase. Ele parou de acariciar os seios dela e lhe deu um tapa de leve no rosto que a deixou atordoada. **(Gio: E ASSIM O POVO GRITA UOPAAA)(Cissy: ISSO AE, BATE NA VADIA)**

- Me chame de Mestre, vadia, sou seu mestre, nada mais. **(Gio: Ui profe)(Cissy: Ui bicha má)**

- Sim mestre.**(Cissy: Jackie Chan é o Draco e a Ginny é o Jaden Smith nau)** – ela murmurou sentindo seus lábios se encontrarem dessa vez.

Ele a beijou de uma forma impura e selvagem, como jamais havia sido beijada antes. **(Gio: De fato, jamais tinha sido beijada antes)(Cissy: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS Faço das palavras da Gio as minhas q) **Era um beijo melhor do que qualquer outro beijo, **(Gio: que obviamente, ela não teve)**ele movimentava sua língua de um jeito que queria engoli-la**(Cissy: Inexperiência oi)** e ela correspondia do mesmo jeito. Ele parou o beijo e se recompôs dizendo:

- Acabou a aula de hoje, você se saiu bem.**(Cissy: A única matéria em que a Ginny ganha 10)** –ele falou sedutoramente – Me encontre amanhã as sete horas na masmorra. Vá apenas com a capa que lhe enviarei mais nada. Lá você me pagará a aula de hoje. **(Gio: Pagará? UI LIKE A PROST)(Cissy: O Draco realmente zoa por ela ser pobre q)**

Ela se levantou, colocou sua saia e sua blusa novamente, antes de fechar toda a blusa, ele também se vestia, colocando suas calças mas ainda estava com o peito nu.

- Mestre?

- O que foi?

- Amanhã a aula será que horas? Por favor, coloque para mais cedo, se faltar amanhã também ao jantar sentirão minha falta. **(Cissy: Não se sinta importante porque ninguém liga pra você rere)**– ela disse febrilmente com os seios a mostra.

- As quatro da tarde. Antes de ir, tenho que lhe dar dois avisos, você não pode em hipótese alguma se dirigir a mim quando estivermos como alunos e nem pode se apaixonar por mim. Entendeu? **(Gio: Acho que draquinho andou assistindo um amor para recordar. Gracinha)(Cissy: Concordo q)**

- Sim, mestre.

- Espere Gina. – Ele murmurou sério antes dela sair.

- O que foi mestre? **(Gio: Mestre, mestre, mestre. RLY, WE GOT IT)(Cissy: Ginny virou ninja por acaso?)**

- Pode me chamar de Draco**(Cissy: Bipolar? Magina)**. E boa noite. **(Gio: THANK YOU)**

- Boa noite Draco. – Ela disse e depois lhe deu um beijo inocente na face e se foi.

Aquele foi o inicio de um novo tipo de "amizade" entre dois jovens adolescentes em Hogwarts. **(Gio: Amizade?)(Cissy: Eu perdi alguma coisa ou as pessoas agora selam a amizade dando o cu? Eu em)**

**N.A**.: Desculpa pela demora! Acho q eu vou demorar mais a partir de agora **(Gio: O mundo agradece) **pq é meu ano de vestibular... mas vou tentar escrever nos finais de semana e até msm nos feriados... **(Gio: Minha felicidade durou pouco)**^^

Quero Reviews!**(Gio: Sonhar é grátis)(Cissy: Você aceita palavras de baixo calão nas suas reviews?)** ;P

;**


	5. Virgínia sai do armário

Capítulo 4 – Uma Gina diferente. **[Jess: agora que eu cheguei vai acabar a putaria, é isso ministro?](Cissy: Kingsley te ouça, Jéss!)(Gio: Aham, sonhem lá)**

Uma semana se passou depois da primeira aula de Gina. E a cada aula que passava ele lhe proporcionava mais prazer e mais dor, e ela o obedecia como sempre ele exigia. **[Jess: fantasias loucas de uma mente perturbada. Salvem a autora!](Gio: CHEGA DESSA DE "PRAZER E DOR ALL THE FUCKING TIME" sério)**

Mas quando não encarnavam o Mestre e a Aprendiz**(Cissy: Falando como se fosse uma peça ou algo muito romântico, aham claudia)**, ele passava a lhe tratar com respeito, não a insultava **(Gio: Claro deixa eu enfiar o meu penis no seu cu, mas com carinho, não quero parecer rude)** mais e sempre gostava de ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome. **[Jess: romance no ar? Ai ti fofolucho gente! –not](Cissy: Draco tratando uma Weasley com respeito, bizarrice: a gente vê por aqui.)**

No dia em que ele a chamou para comparecer na masmorra, Draco estava apenas sendo diferente do que ele normalmente era. **[Jess: Vamos exagerar mais um pouco na parte OOC](Cissy: Então o Draco virou homem? Medo)(Gio: me conte mais sobre isso) **Ali ele ensinou para ela as mesmas técnicas de prazer que ele aprendia diariamente com Nat e os outros componentes do grupo. **[Jess: Tenho saudades da AD com seus objetivos nobres...](Cissy: Não deixem de comprar "Sexo: como fazer e técnicas de prazer" e de brinde você ganha "Como chupar uma vagina", escritos por Draco Malfoy)(Gio: Kingsley, forreal man)**

- Mestre eu estou com fio. **[Jess: um fio?Conheço esse fio hein?](Cissy: FIO TERRAAA)(Gio: DRAKENHO GOXTA)**– Gina murmurou quase que congelante por estar nua com apenas uma capa preta fina a cobrindo.

- Não precisa me chamar de mestre aqui. – ele murmurou pegando-a pela mão. **[Jess: Achei que isso tinha ficado claro no capítulo passado...](Cissy: Para que ele pediu no capítulo anterior para ela o chamar de Mestre, então? Bipolaridade: a gente vê por aqui.)(Gio: cut the useless crap please)**

- Tá bom. – ela murmurou tremendo.

Ele conjurou uma grande cama de casal na masmorra antes vazia. **[Jess: Espera! Nas masmorras? Mas não é onde fica o salão principal da Sonserina, a sala de poções? Eles estão onde?.] (Cissy: Ô produção, o Draco já tem idade para conjurar camas?)(Gio: Conjurar um cérebro e vergonha na cara pra esses dois que é bom, nada)**

- Sente-se e retire a capa.

Ele voltou para a porta e a trancou, mesmo sabendo que ninguém iria ali, ele preferiu se prevenir. **[Jess: Pensei que ele curtiu um grupal!]** Ele a observou sentar-se nua na ponta da cama, ao vê-la daquele jeito ali, tão pura, ele quis não ter que escravizá-la. **[Jess: Only youuuu] (Cissy: Tão pura quanto a Valesca Popozuda, ah vá)(Gio: Pureza aqui só eu tenho melbem)**

- Deite-se com as pernas abertas. – Ele a ordenou.**(Cissy: Porque ele não deu essa ordem antes de falar para ela só se sentar? ._.)(Gio: ABRE A PERNA POTA)**

Enquanto Gina cumpria a ordem dele**(Cissy: Réx bonzinho, vai ganhar um biscoito)**, ele retirou seu sobretudo e sua calça, **[Jess: Ela deitou E tirou a roupa dele. É isso mesmo, frase sem sentido?] **ficando apenas de blusa e cueca**(Cissy: Blusa + cueca = gorro + havaianas)**. Ele pegou a varinha no bolso do sobretudo e murmurou um feitiço que fez algemar as mãos e acorrentar os pés de Gina.**(Cissy: Draco sabe conjurar tantas coisas, para que ele tá em Hogwarts mesmo?)(Gio: Draco é tão bom, pigfarts não aguenta alguém com tamanha sabedoria)**

Gina se assustou um pouco diante da novidade, mas se interessou pelo que ele ia fazer a seguir. Draco abriu a bolsa que tinha levado com ele e retirou um tubo branco, parecia um tubo de chantilly, e um pote de cerejas. **[Jess: Usar magia para conjurar tudo isso pra que né?](Cissy: Ainda bem que a autora foi coerente nessa, pelo menos. Lei de Gamp, gente!)(Gio: Que clichê *boceja*)**

- Eu vou fazer um jogo de perguntas, cada pergunta que eu gostar do que você responder você ganha um "prêmio" diferente **[Jess: Oba!É hoje que os Weasleys saiem da miséria! Pode começar Silvio!](Cissy: Ginny, gire a roleta!)(Gio: Ganhou na loteria hein ginevra, quer dizer, Virginia)** e a cada que eu não gostar da resposta você vai sentir absoluta e profunda dor. Entendeu? **[Jess: Essa fic é tão S&M]**

- Sim. – Ela falou levantando um pouco a cabeça da cama.

- Como você passou a ter desejos sexuais?

Gina sorriu com um jato que passou por entre suas pernas, a sensação foi de uma liberdade imensa. **[Jess: Um jato? Tipo aquelas coisas que voam por ai? #tenso](Cissy: Ginny já está grandinha para fazer xixi na cama, né)(Gio: OPA CHUVEIRINHO 4EVA)**

-Eu estava no final do meu quarto ano, estava passando por um corredor aqui em Hogwarts quando ouvi alguns ruídos e sussurros vindos de um banheiro feminino. Eu entrei e vi, um garoto de sétimo ano da corvinal**(Cissy: Corvinos são comedôs, ok? GO GO RAVENCLAW GO GO RAVENCLAW)** e uma garota da lufa-lufa**(Cissy: Da Lufa-Lufa? Ai que broxante)(Gio: era o cedrico.. oh wait)** no chão, naquela época eu nem sabia o que eles estavam fazendo**(Cissy: Finjo que acredito)(Gio: Quarto ano? E não sabia? DA LICENÇA!)**, mas depois descobri, eles estavam se comendo. **[Jess: Com 14 anos você não sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Tá, bom então Claúdia, senta lá](Cissy: Das duas, uma: ou ela é muito tapada ou ela é muito tapada, e por via das dúvidas, ela é muito tapada) **– ela falou soltando uma risada no final. – Então todas as noites eu me lembrava daquela cena e teve uma noite, foi a primeira vez que eu me masturbei, eu fiquei nua no banheiro e toquei o meu sexo**(Gio: Ok você já descobriu o que é sexo, agora pode descobrir o que é vagina)**, primeiro me deu uma sensação estranha, mas com o passar dos minutos eu começava a sentir uma sensação gostosa. **[*Jess pegou o profeta diário para ler*](Gio: me conte mais sobre isso)**Foi assim, eu descobri que tinha uma vagina **[Jess: Isso que podemos chamar de lerdeza hein!](Cissy: Ginny não tem BR Turbo)(Gio dormiu) **e que ela me dava momentos de prazer o que era raro eu ter aqui.

Ela sorriu Maliciosamente. Draco abriu o chantilly e espalhou um pouco nos seios dela, **[Jess:Comprovação de que o "jato" a cima citado não tem nada a ver com o chantilly] **depois abriu o pote de cerejas e colocou três cerejas uma em cima de cada bico do peito e uma bem no meio da barriga dela. **(Cissy: Pra que prato quando se existe Ginny? #Ginnyservepratudo)**

Ele primeiro lambeu o chantilly em cima do seio dela, depois começou a morder a cereja em cima do bico do seio dela, **[Jess: Seio dela, seio dela. Substitui pra não ficar essa repetição. Merlin!](Cissy: medo) **Gina começou a vibrar de excitação. **(Gio: Gina vibradô)**

Ele chupou e lambeu todo o seio dela e depois começou a chupar tudo sem deixar nem um vestígio de chantilly**(Cissy: Ele já não tinha lambido o chantilly?)**, até alcançar a última cereja que acabou mordendo a pele dela q tamanha anis que ele tinha. **[Jess: Tamanha o que?](Cissy: 'q tamanha anis que ele tinha' É isso mesmo, produção?)(Cissy²: Ah, entendi. Anis = nojo. Agora faz sentido.)(Gio: ANIS WHO)**

- Ah...ah..ah... – ela gemia enquanto ele a lambia toda – por favor, não pare. **[Jess: Gina adora implorar. Sempre essa coisa de "não pare!". Eu parava só por maldade /lixa](Cissy: Essa Ginny deve ficar excitada até se o cara lamber o olho dela, porque pra mim isso foi MUITO pouco /lixa)(Cissy²: E descrever gemidos NÃO rola, entendeu?) (Gio: Não para não para não para não)**

Mas ele parou, **[Jess: Draco é dos meus! /lixa]** ele ia prosseguir para a próxima pergunta, aquilo estava começando a ficar divertido.**(Cissy: Oh e! Mahae! Quem quer dinheiro quer?)(Gio: RLY? COOL BRO)**

- Depois disso você desejou transar com alguém? Quem? **[Jess: Pergunta errada. Vão ficar ai até amanhã para ela falar a lista.](Cissy: Verdade, fale só 'Hogwarts inteira')(Gio: Vou pegar um copo de leite e meu urso) **

Gina sabia que para aquela pergunta ela daria uma resposta que Draco não iria mesmo assim, foi honesta. **[Jess: não entendi nada...](Cissy: 'ela daria uma resposta que Draco iria mesmo assim' É isso mesmo produção?)(Gio: laralalrlalrlala)**

- Sim, Harry. **(Cissy: Essa menina tem problemas)(Gio: HARRY COMEDÔ)**– Ela disse o encarando, vendo os olhos frios dele se tornarem ainda mais frios do que o normal. **[Jess: Pô! A menina já não falou que tá com frio Draco?](Cissy: Nossa, ser trocado pelo Harry é foda, em Draco. SE MATE)(Gio: PORQUE ELA NÃO MENTIU, PELOMENOS? Falar que quer fazer secsu com o potty é uma vergonha)**

- Resposta errada, Gina. **[Jess: Draco com ciúmes! Do Harry, claro.](Cissy: A bee é só dele, Ginny! Drarry rola)(Gio: Harry gtfo)** – Ele murmurou agora largando o pote de cereja e o chantilly no chão e levantando-se para pegar um utensílio dentro de sua bolsa. **[Jess: Draco com uma bolsa! Why?](Cissy: Utensílio de cozinha tipo panela? Vamo colocar a Ginny dentro dela e fazer uma grande galinhada! Adoro)(Gio: Pra que bolsa se ele pode conjurar?)**

Ele voltou com uma luva grossa e espessa**(Cissy: Vai te colocar no forno, Ginny! Frango assado, adoro)**. Ele colocou a luva e colocou os dedos revestidos pela luva no ânus dela**(Cissy: Vai passar o molho)**, ela gritou de dor, uma dor infernal sem nenhum vestígio de prazer**(Cissy: Luva no cu dos outros é refresco)(Gio: FINALMENTE O PRAZER ACABOU!)**, aquilo a invadiu de uma maneira horrível, ela queria que ele parasse.

- Não, pare...por favor, Draco, não...- ela murmurava pedindo mas ele continuava sem dar ouvidos a seus apelos. – Não! - Depois de alguns segundos ele finalmente parou. **[Jess: isso porque ela queria que ele parece!](Cissy: Hora de ir para o forno)**

-Porra Draco!**(Cissy: Porra Maurício! Porra Harry Potter!)** – ela falou séria. – Precisava ser logo no meu cu**(Cissy: No meu que não, querida! Rere)**, a noite de ontem o deixou dolorido. **(Cissy: Virgindade anal rola)(Gio: Adora levar na bunda, essa Virginia)**

- Eu fiz por isso mesmo, para você sofrer um pouco.**(Cissy: Nããão, eu nem teria adivinhado)** – ele falou arrastado. **[Jess: Que bad boy minha gente! *com sono*]**

Ela ficou emburrada com a provocação dele, mas no fundo aquela dor tinha lhe provocado uma raiva dele e ela gostou disso.**(Cissy: Ai Draco, enfia a porra dessa luva no cu dela de novo)**

- Você fica linda que quase está uma putinha. **[Jess: Sério, preciso saber onde é que essa autora tem andado. Tô começando a ficar preocupada –snt] (Cissy: Logo ela está sempre bonita)(Cissy²: Putinha é apelido)** - Ele murmurou sorrindo maliciosamente. – Fica igual a uma verdadeira piranha.**(Cissy: Piranha também é apelido, tente 'meretriz')(Gio: E quando que ela não tá como uma verdadeira piranha?)**

- Hahahahahahahaha... **(Cissy: )**– ela morreu de rir com o comentário dele.**(Cissy: Morre desgraça)** – Por favor, que elogio, eu sou só uma 'santa'. **(Cissy: Tão santa que poderia até fazer parte da família Brasileirinhas)(Gio: SANTA AQUI SÓ EU)**

- Quando você fica excitada por causa de uma garota você começa a ter desejos com ela?**(Cissy: O Draco não leu o começo da fic)(Gio: Não)**

- Sim, você sabe muito bem disso, Draco. – Ela murmurou sorrindo sentindo cócegas com as mãos dele circulando pela barriga dela. **[Jess: Ai Gio, quer jogar dominó?](Cissy: Apenas sorria e acene, Jéss e Gio, apenas sorria e acene)(Gio: Dominó? Jaé) **

- Sim, eu sei. – Ele murmurou pegando novamente o chantilly. Ele agora pegou bastante chantilly **[Jess: "Ele" "chantilly" escolhe uma frase só!] **bem no ânus dela**(Cissy: Comer chantilly nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa depois disso -_-)**, ele queria suavizar a região, ainda estava dolorida, dava para ver devido a vermelhidão dos lados**(Cissy: Você sabia que 87, 6 % das mulheres não sabem a cor do próprio cu? RSRS)(Gio: Os fatos da cissy são mais interessantes que a fic)**

-Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-la. – Ele murmurou indo beijar a região com o chantilly. **[Jess: Chantilly com chocolate! Sacaram?Eca!](Cissy: Two girls one cup feelings)(Gio: QUE NOJO) **

Draco começou a chupar o chantilly suavemente, tendo cuidado para apenas excitá-la. Depois que ele já havia chupado todo o chantilly, ele começou a lamber suavemente a região fazendo-a sentir prazer, mas com vestígio de dor.

Seria impossível ela não sentir dor, estando a região dolorida, mas daquela vez o prazer superou a dor. **[Jess: hipoglos nela!](Cissy: Bumbum quer respirar!)(Gio: oh rly tell me about it) **

Gina se lembrou daqueles momentos inesquecíveis na masmorra como se tivessem acontecido ontem.**(Cissy: Salvos pelo gongo, aeeee)**

Ela estava deixando a sala de História de Magia para ir para o salão principal almoçar, não podia esperar pela surpresa que Draco a faria no final daquele dia, mas uma mão a puxou para dentro de uma sala enquanto passava no corredor. **[Jess: Passa o dinheiro do lanche, pivete!](Cissy: Isso é um assalto, flw lek)(Gio: Passa a grana bro)**

Ela sentiu aquele toque frio e reconheceu imediatamente que era o toque de **[Jess: Edward] **Draco. Mas ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo, ele estava quebrando uma das mesmoas regras que ele havia ditado para ela.**(Cissy: Qual delas? Houve uma regra de 'não puxar para dentro de uma sala' e eu não vi? RS)**

- Draco, o que você está fazendo?**(Cissy: Diálogo chato em 3, 2, 1)** – ela perguntou quando ele fechou a porta da sala. – Eu queria te ver. – Ele murmurou sério encarando-a. **[Jess: Corram atrás do travessão!](Cissy: TRAVESSÃO, PARE EM NOME DA LEI) **

- Para? – Ela perguntou provocando-o.**(Cissy: Te mandar tomar no cu, mas você já fez isso RS)**

- Fazer isso. – Ele a beijou em seguida, foi um beijo profundo de caliente **[Jess: hahahahaha Cuma?](Cissy: Nina e Dina Caliente, aquelas irmãs do The Sims 2 RS)** aquele de língua, agora ela já sabia beijar de língua, tendo um professor como ele era impossível não ter aprendido rápido. **[Jess: Gio, fale alguma coisa, fiquei sem palavras...](Gio: Desculpa, dormi)**

O beijo durou mais ou menos um minuto **(Gio: Ficou contando?)** e quando a língua dele quase alcançou a garganta dela ela interrompeu o beijo. **[Jess: medo...](Cissy: Se isso chegar na sua garganta não é uma língua não em)(Gio: QUE LINGUA ENORME)**

- Você sabe que não podemos fazer isso aqui. – ela disse sorrindo.

-Vejo que esse beijo te deixou mais feliz. – ele murmurou próximo do ouvido dela. Ele se aproximou mais dela a empurrando contra a parede, apertando a bunda dela e lambendo o pescoço dela, com vontade. **[Jess: Dela, dela, dela. Que inferno viu!](Cissy: Nojinho)(Gio: OH RLY)**

- Ah...ah... Você não vai me foder aqui não, né?**(Cissy: Porra, ela tá gemendo porque ele lambeu o pescoço dela? O_O)** – ela murmurou provocativa.

- Se você quiser. – ele respondeu.

- Não, podem nos pegar...- ela murmurou afastando-o do corpo dela. **[Jess: Não era ela que queria pegar a Hermione na frente da família toda em uns capítulos atrás?](Cissy: É mesmo q)**

- Eu te encontrarei hoje no mesmo horário, hoje você terá uma surpresa. – ele murmurou se aproximando dela novamente.

Ela mordeu os lábios e sorriu.

- Você me deixa excitada falando assim, mestre.**(Cissy: Se a Ginny continuar assim pode virar ajudante de pedreiro! Cantadas broxantes: a gente vê por aqui)** – Ela disse de um jeito tão sedutor**(Cissy: Só se for pra você)**.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente diante da provocação dela. Se aproximou dela e roubou outro beijo que foi mais curto, mas mais selvagem.**(Cissy: Draco, a doninha selvagem)**

- Draco, eu tenho que ir. – ela murmurou ajeitando sua blusa.**(Cissy: Vai tarde, armadilha se satanás)**

- Não espere... mais um beijo, por favor. – ele a pediu. **[Jess: Aqui que melação! Que Draco mais insuportável!](Cissy: Mary Sue NÃO rola)**

- Eu não entendo por que você gosta tanto dos meus beijos.**(Cissy: Nem eu)** – Ela disse voltando para perto dele. **[Jess: Que convencida!]**

- Porque você é a única que beija assim, desse seu jeito**(Cissy: Péssimo)**...original. – ele murmurou mordendo levemente os lábios dela.

- Hahahahahaha...- ela sorriu**(Cissy: Sorriu ou riu?)** interrompendo novamente o beijo. **[Jess: "hahaha" sorriu? Ou gargalhou?Riu? Whatever? Sorriu não né, autora?]**

- Você sabe que não pode mais aparecer assim, aqui nós somos estudantes, esqueceu?** [Jess: Ah!Alguém lembrou que estamos em uma escola. Palmas.](Cissy: Quer dizer que você deixa de ser estudante assim que vai para as Masmorras ou para a Sala Precisa fazer sexo?)(Gio: Será que dá pra parar com esse lenga lenga estúpido?)**

- Não, mas a minha necessidade de te beijar falou mais alto. – ele falou a agarrando novamente.**(Cissy: VAMOS REPREENDER ESSE MARY SUE, TÁ AMARRADO 3X!)**

- Chega Draco. Hoje a noite, lhe beijo quantas vezes você me pedir, mas agora tenho que ir almoçar. **[Jess: Ela não era anoréxica?]**

- Tudo bem . Mas coma apenas uma linguiça grossa e quando o fizer, coma com prazer e se lembre de mim**(Cissy: Ele broxaria se lembrasse que linguiça é tripa de porco com carne embutida. Isso aí, Ginny, chupe, lambe e morde essa tripa de porco RS)**. **[Jess: E morra engasgada. Mas que saco de fic!](Cissy: Enquétchy do dia: O que você varia se o seu namorado pedisse para você comer uma linguiça bem grossa como se fosse o pau dele? RS)(Gio: DRAKENHO ADORA UM LINGUIÇÃO)**

- Ok, seu tarado. – ela falou pegando sua mochila e finalmente saindo da sala.

Gina estava diferente, depois que começou a ter essas aulas com Draco vivia sorrindo pelos cantos se lembrando dos momentos de prazer que os dois tinham tido. **(Cissy: Comprovação da teoria que falta de sexo trás mau humor?)(Gio: Que fofo na1)**

Ela agora raramente falava com Anna que a estava achando muito diferente, **[Jess: Anna whatever! *chuta*](Cissy: Quantas vezes iremos repetir que nós não damos a mínima para a Anna? Entendeu agora?)(Gio: Anna who) **sempre sozinha ou quando não estava sozinha estava com seu diário escrevendo sem parar.

Os desejos de Gina haviam mudado depois das aulas, agora tinha novas sensações e novas experiências com uma mesma pessoa, Draco. Ele agora era o principal protagonista de seus sonhos e quando não era só ele, era ele, ela e Hermione. **[Jess: Hermione tá desde o começo sendo desejada. Logo ela entra na suruba. Não duvido.] (Cissy: Hermione e sua xereca peluda eww)(Gio: HERMIONE, RUN TO THE HILLS)**

Ela chegou ao salão principal e sentou-se dessa vez ao lado de Rony e como Draco a havia ordenado, ela colocou apenas uma lingüiça grossa e suculenta em seu prato. Draco ficou a observando de longe da mesa da sonserina, vendo a garota se deliciar-se com a lingüiça, ela abrira sua boca e depositara um pedaço pequeno, mastigava com tanta graça**(Cissy: Vai para o inferno, Mary Sue! Mastigar com graça? É DEMAIS PARA MIM)** sentindo o gosto suculento da lingüiça em sua boca. **[Jess: Eu se visse isso mandava internar](Cissy: Ai que coisa linda)(Gio: Será que os weasleys estão tão pobres que nunca puderam comprar uma linguiça pra pobre Virginia?) **

Ele estava se deliciando com a cena de longe e ela sabia que ele a observava por isso, antes de colocar outro pedaço na boca mordia levemente os lábios.

Inevitavelmente, Draco não foi o púnico que admirou Gina comer aquela linguiça com tanto desejo . Harry distraidamente se pegou observando a garota, comer aquela lingüiça**(Cissy: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHASUHSUA SENTE SÓ ESSA FRASE, TEM PROBLEMINHA, TEM PROBLEMINHA! SHAUSHAUSH)(Gio: POTTY ADORA UM LINGUIÇÃO)** com tanto desejo e cobiça, sentindo uma satisfação imensa a cada mordida. **[Jess: Jura Potter? Que bom hein!](Cissy: Hogwarts inteira vai parar para admirar a Ginny comendo uma linguiça porque isso é uma coisa linda sabe) **

Ele por aquele momento esqueceu que ela era a irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo**(Cissy: Já li essa cena antes em)** e viu na garota, a mulher debaixo do pano de irmã santa que haviam colocado nela. **[Jess: Que a autora colocou nela. Parece até q a Gina faz milagres por ai!](Cissy: Madre Ginny de Calcutá) **Desejou por um momento se aventurar pela língua dela**(Cissy: Se você já achava que o Harry já era doente, lê isso)**, sentir o gosto**(Cissy: De tripa de porco)** doce de sua boca e provar aquele prazer que ela parecia senitir.

Virginia percebeu de relance que Harry a observara **[Jess: Vírginia não é uma terceira pessoa, é isso mesmo amigos?](Cissy: Virginia Who?) **e sem querer deixou o óleo que escorria da linguiça escorrer por sua boca**(Cissy: Nossa, que delícia, que excitante, que loosho, que babado)(Gio: Virginia, óleo não faz bem pra pele querida, eu sei que você tem problemas com dinheiro mas)**. Pela primeira vez, os desejos de Harry e Draco se igualaram, **[Jess: Harry e Draco ham? /hum](Cissy: Lê um Drarry e você vê que já se igualaram a muito tempo RS)** ambos queriam lamber aquele liquido até a boca dela e começar a se deliciar num provocante beijo. **(Cissy: Segunda enkátchy de hoje: O que você pensa da autora? A) que ela gosta de tripa de porco B) ela é irmã da pessoa que escreveu Ledo Engano C) Ela tem sérios problemas mentais e parou de tomar seus remédios e ir ao psicólogo D) Ela nunca teve contacto físico com uma pessoa do sexo masculino e isso a torna sexualmente frustrada E) ela faz sexo com seu ursinho de pelúcia ou F) todas as alternativas estão corretas )(Gio: AFF SÉRIO?)**

Quando Virginia terminou de se deliciar com a linguiça e deixou o salão principal, Haary tinha certeza absoluta de uma coisa. **[Jess: Que aquele nome não combinava com ela.](Cissy: Que ele não conhecia nenhuma Virginia)(Cissy²: Que nenhum dos ripadores nunca mais vão querer comer linguiça)(Cissy³: Que as pessoas que sentem prazer ao ver outra comer uma linguiça precisam ir se tratar)(Cissy³+¹: Que eu vou querer arranjar outro emprego)(Gio: 1 – Edward era um vampiro. 2 –Tinha uma parte dele, não sabia qual, que desejava o meu sangue e 3 – Eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele) **

Virginia Weasley estava absolutamente**(Cissy: pirada)** diferente.

N.A : Obrigada pelas reviews!

Continuem mandando ok! **(Cissy: Mandando você ir tomar no cu junto com linguiças? Ok. VAI TOMAR NO CU VOCÊ E SUAS LINGUIÇAS SUCULENTAS E GROSSAS, VAI COMER ELAS GRACIOSAMENTE NA CASA DO CARALHO, TU ACHA O QUE? QUE FANDOM É BAGUNÇA? QUE EU SOU PAGA PARA ISSO? PEGA LEVE MINHA FILHA PORQUE DESSE JEITO VOCÊ VAI GANHAR PRÊMIO RIPADORES DO ANO COMO A AUTORA MAIS DOENTE DO MUNDO BJS)(Cissy²: Pronto, desabafei)**

;]

Beijos!

**[Jess: Ministro achou que meus colegas estavam traumatizados demais para riparem tudo sozinhos. Então sofreremos juntos!](Cissy: Eu é que não como linguiça e chantilly mais em...)(Gio: Kingsley... olha) **


	6. Putaria a flor da pele

Capítulo 5 – Paixão a flor da pele.

Hogwarts, 23 de setembro. Sala Precisa.

" São exatamente meia noite e meia**(Cissy: Isso fez diferença na minha vida)(Gio: KIBOM)**, e eu estou morta de cansada**(Cissy: Morta de cansada? Ô produção, alguém morreu de cansada?)**, Draco me ocupou até agora**(Cissy: Ê fio terra feelings)(Gio: Draco e seu cu arrombado)** e eu ainda não saí daqui pois ele não permitiu**(Cissy: Merece um biscoito, Réx!)(Mad: Típica Bella Swan... tsc tsc tsc)**. Ele foi não sei aonde pegar não sei o que.**(Cissy: Foi ao Armário de Vassouras pegar o Harry)(Mad: Foi desinfetar o corpo depois de encostar em você. Bactérias, germes... sabe como é)**

Eu estou com o sexo absurdamente dolorido**(Cissy: Ê arrombada)(Gio: Whatever, ainda não aprendeu que chama vagina)(Mad: Ou buceta, xoxota, fifi, perereca, perseguida...)**, ele de fato tinha uma surpresa para mim, tomamos um banho de espuma delicioso hoje, ele me deixou tão excitada**(Cissy: Todo mundo correndo atrás da concordância! Eu vou pelos fundos)**. A cada aula que venho tendo eu me excito mais e tenho mais prazer, ele é um professor maravilhoso e sabe como me tratar de três maneiras diferenciadas**(Cissy: Compre já seu Draco Malfoy por pequenas parcelas 99x de 999,99! Ele é trava! É sensação! É tendência! É loosho! Com três maneiras diferenciadas de prazer, passivo e ativo e o melhor: aceita um fio terra) **:

- Quando me chama de vadia ou piranha, ele quer me provocar**(Cissy: Não, ele só está sendo sincero)(Gio: representação da mente da virginia)(Mad: representação do meu amor por essa fic)**, quer que eu vire de fato uma vadia mas apenas na cama**(Cissy: O que não é muito difícil né querida)(Mad: Só na cama? Tem certeza?)**, naquele momento.

- Quando ele me chama de escrava, ele está satisfazendo seus próprios desejos, eu já fiz tantas coisas que ele ordenou, cada uma mais pecaminosa que a outra.**(Cissy: Tá e daí)(Gio: Tipo... fio terra?)(Mad: Lamber não é pecaminoso, fofa)**

- E quando ele me chama de Gina, a forma que eu mais gosto, ele me trata com respeito e gentileza.**(Cissy: Ou ele é apenas coerente o suficiente para saber que Virginia NÃO existe)(Mad: Ou ele é gay...)**

Eu estou usando apenas uma camisola transparente que ele me deu hoje para vestir para ele**(Não sei quanto vocês mas para mim camisola transparente é broxante. Espartilho e cinta-liga pra você, Ginny)(Mad: Roupa nenhuma pra você, Ginny)**. Ele me deixa tão feliz, se ele soubesse... Eu não preciso mais depender dos meus sonhos para ficar excitada ou me masturbar sempre**(Cissy: Draco fazendo caridade, que belo exemplo! Faça você também um tribufu feliz seguindo o Teorema de Carlão)(Cissy²: Pegue uma baranga, diga que a ama, chama para assistir DVD **** ) (Gio: Compre a sua baranga, só nas Vendas Malfoy apenas 1 parcela de R$0,01 e ainda leva uma camisola transparente!)(Mad: E ainda colabore para o Fundo de Arrecadação de Ajuda Sexual da Família Malfoy! Os Malfoy fazendo, como sempre, sua boa ação de cada dia!)**, na realidade eu quase nem me masturbo mais, minha vagina já está se habituou ao toque de Draco, agora ela só aceita as caricias dele.**(Cissy: Vagina mutante)(Gio: HhahahahahA VAGINA COM VIDA)(Mad: VAGINA DA GINA!)**

Ah me sinto tão boba, escrevendo essas coisas agora**(Cissy: Pare de escrever e faça um favor a nação)**, parece que estou tão mais dependente dele**(Cissy: Ninguém mais quer te comer, é o que tem pra hoje e todo dia, filha)**. Mas na realidade estou mesmo, não vejo a hora dele finalmente invadir completamente o meu corpo, é verdade, eu ainda sou virgem**(Cissy: RISOS ETERNOS)(Cissy²: Ginny, se quiser começar a mentir sugiro que coloque papel higiênico no sutiã e diga que é tamanho 42)(Gio: Tão virgem quanto megan fox, tão virgem quanto Madonna.)(Mad: Tão virgem quanto EU, MUAHAHAHAHA -Mentira)**, até hoje ele só deflorou o meu ânus**(Cissy: Ê arrombada)(Mad: Como se deflora um ânus, produção?)**, mas meu hímen continua intacto**(Cissy: Estão prontos, alunos? Hoje falaremos sobre hímen. O hímen é uma membrana perfurada presente na entrada da vagina e ela se rompe quando você tem uma relação sexual. Eu pensava que qualquer mulher soubesse disso, mas se você enfiar uma banana seu hímen vai romper ainda que não tenha sido uma relação sexual. Como a nossa Virginia Weasley citou em qualquer capítulo aí, ela pegou o pênis de borracha do papai e se divertiu a noite. Estamos falando sobre signos ou o hímen da Ginny é complacente? Porque minha filha, se você ainda conseguir ser virgem depois de se masturbar com um pênis de borracha, prazer, meu nome é Bruna Surfistinha)**. Ele ainda não ousou tocá-lo. Não sei porque, mas suspeito que ele queira transar comigo apenas numa ocasião especial.**(Cissy: Ele já comeu seu cu, você acha mesmo que ele vai te pedir em casamento? Idiota)(Mad: Você acha mesmo que ele vai querer um momento especial com VOCÊ? Escrota)**

Agora eu tenho que ir... ele está voltando."

Quando Draco voltou para a sala precisa observou Gina guardar seu diário dentro da sua mochila, ele se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela beijando suavemente seus lábios.**(Cissy: MARY SUE NÃO)(Mad: DRACO OOC NÃO)**

- Onde você foi? – ela perguntou curiosa.**(Cissy: Para a puta que pariu)(Gio: Comer seu irmão, percy)(Mad: Dar pro seu namorado Harry)**

- Você realmente quer saber?**(Cissy: Saber o óbvio? Tu foi é dar para o Harry atrás da armadura do 3º andar, difícil é saber quem é o passivo e quem é o ativo)(Mad: COF COF COF... Quer mesmo saber, Cissy?)** – Ele perguntou de forma sedutora**(Cissy: Nojinho)**.

- Sim. – ela disse se ajeitando na cama.

- Então vou lhe dizer, mas você deve me pagar uma taxa de um milhão de beijos. **(Cissy: Pega mal ser rico e usar cantadas de pedreiro, Draco)(Cissy²: Isso foi como – GATA, TU É TÃO QUENTE QUE DERRETE ATÉ O PLÁSTICO DA MINHA CUECA RSRSRS)(Gio: Pelo jeito foi googlar cantadas de pedreiro)(Mad: Sou muito mais fã do "Bonitos sapatos... Quer transar?")** – ele disse se agarrando nela.

Gina ficou em cima dele e começou a beijá-lo, primeiro suavemente dando beijos curtos e sem língua, depois ela abriu a boca dele e começou a depositar lentamente sua língua dentro da boca dele **(Mad: Ta minha filha, beijou e pronto. Não quero saber se a língua foi pra direita ou esquerda, obrigada)**, fazendo movimentos circulares, chupando a saliva dele, esperando ele fazer o mesmo com a dela.**(Cissy: Você acha mesmo que eu sou paga para ficar avaliando descrição de beijos? SELIM/BEIJO DE LÍNGUA FILHA, SEJA BÁSICA)(Gio: Estamos escrevendo uma cena de beijo e não um romance, sabe)(Mad: CHUPAR SALIVA? CHUPAR SALIVA? VOCÊ É DOENTE?)**

- Draco – Ela falou parando o beijo.

- Você ainda não me deu um milhão de beijos. – ele disse emburrado.**(Cissy: Mereço...)(Mad: Gay)**

- Eu vou, mas antes será que eu poderia fazer uma experiência? – Ela perguntou com um olhar sedutor. – Vai ser pequena mas eu preciso de você.**(Cissy: Finjo que leio)**

- Tá bom. – Ele falou se rendendo os olhar dela**(Cissy: NOSSÃN, A JÉSS A-M-A-R-Y-Ã-M LER 'OS OLHAR', CUMPÁDI)(Gio: JESUS)(Mad: Em algum lugar distante da Inglaterra, J.K. Rowling CHORA)**. – O que é?

- Abra sua boca e ponha a língua para fora.**(Cissy: A Ginny vai ejacular na boca do Draco?)(Gio: Ela vai cortar pra fora igual em Dead Silence)(Mad: Vai chupar a saliva dele, gente)** – Ela disse maliciosamente. – Feche os olhos seu bobo. OK, não saia dessa posição, e não mexa sua língua, deixa que eu faço.

Ela abriu sua boca de um jeito semelhante da de Draco, mas ao contrário dele, ela fazia uma sequência de movimentos com a língua dentro da boca dele, foi estranho mas ele gostou, pois cada vez ela acelerava mais a sequência e ela explorava a boca dele como nenhuma outra garota fazia.**(Cissy: Só garotos né RS)(Gio: WTF FOI ESSE PARAGRAFO)(Cissy: Ginny fez um cat na língua do Draco uai na1)(Mad: E enquanto isso ele fez o quê? Lambeu o queixo dela?)**

- Então? – Ela disse terminando, esperando a aprovação dele. – O que achou?**(Cissy: Quer saber mesmo? Nojento)(Gio: CREEPER)(Mad: *sem palavras*)**

- Onde aprendeu isso? – Ele perguntou maliciosamente.**(Cissy: Seeenta que lá vem história)(Gio: Cho pegar meu copo de leite)(Mad: Cho prepapar meu baldinho de vômito)**

- Nos meus sonhos, eu fazia isso com você. – Ela murmurou sorrindo.**(Cissy: Emocionante)(Gio: WOW HAJA EXPERIENCIA)(Mad: É o seguinte classe, para de adquirir experiência sexual vocês só precisam imaginar. Isso, fechem seus olhos agora. Imaginem o que gostariam de fazer com seu parceiro. Façam isso um pouquinho todos os dias e, quando chegar a hora de por em prática, vocês serão os melhores do ramo sexual.)**

- Deixe-me fazer com você. – Ele falou querendo praticar aquele movimento.**(Cissy: Deixe-me matar você)**

Gina abriu a boca e deixou a língua para fora e Draco invadi sua boca como se fosse engoli-la**(Cissy: Ê BALL CAT)**. Ele fez todos os movimentos certos**(Cissy: Sim, isso é uma coreografia)** e quando acabou, ela prolongou o beijo movimentando sua língua dentro da boca dele, depois começou a beijar seu queixo e foi para seu pescoço, andou pelo seu peito mordendo de leve sua pele. **(Gio: HM SÉRIO ME CONTE MAIS SOBRE ESSA CENA)(Mad: NÃO CONTA NÃO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS) **

- Virginia, não pare. Continue, eu só quero falar uma coisa.**(Cissy: "Da fruta que o Dumbledore gosta eu como até o caroço. E o caroço era do Harry!")(Gio: Continue mas enquanto você me beija quero te falar algo)** – Ele disse não encontrando palavras certas.

- Pode falar. – ela falou entre seus beijos.**(Cissy: Ela falou, ele falou. VARIAÇÃO PARA VOCÊ, AMOR)**

- Você iria comigo a Hogsmeade na próxima saída?**(Cissy: Não)(Gio: ERA ISSO? BROXEI)(Mad: ... Tá zoando?)** – Ele perguntou o mais calmo possível que conseguiu aparentar. **(Cissy: Pois é gente, ele come o cu dela mas agora tem vergonha de chamar ela para ir a Hogsmeade. MINHAS BOLAS FIGURATIVAS PRA VOCÊ)(Mad: MEU PÊNIS FIGURATIVO PARA QUALQUER UM MENOS VOCÊ)**

Na mesma hora, ela parou de beijá-lo e o encarou se aproximando do rosto dele, ela conseguia enxergar uma profunda solidão dentro dos olhos dele e eles se pareciam muito por isso.**(Cissy: Ginny, pare de imaginar coisas: ele é rico, bonito, charmoso e conseguiria a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts. Ele está com você por caridade. Apenas sinta-se sortuda e fique quieta ok obrigada)(Gio: Ele te leva pra hogsmeade mas leva Harry pra outroooooooos lugares)**

- Você sabe que estaríamos quebrando a primeira regra dos nossos encontros, não sabe?**(Cissy: Você sabe que eu sou feia e pobre e você é rico e lindo, não sabe?)(Mad: Você sabe que eu sou burra e idiota, não sabe?)** – Ela falou calmamente. – E você quer sair comigo mesmo assim?

- Se você não quiser tudo bem, eu respeito sua decisão. – ele falou sério endurecido**(Cissy: Sério endurecido, é isso mesmo produção?)(Mad: O bicho tá seco, tá grosso...)**.

- Eu quero, eu quero ir a Hogsmeade com você. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Quer? – ele a encarou incrédulo.**(Cissy: Ela quer te dar a prexeca, não acha que essa piranha aproveita qualquer oportunidade? TAPADO)(Gio: LOGICO QUE QUER SEU TAPADO ELA QUER AUMENTAR A POPULARIDADE, NULA, DELA)**

- Sim. Mas como que vamos fazer para ninguém ficar nos olhando?**(Mad: Tampa os olhos da galere, amigs)**

- Eu tenho um jeito.**(Cissy: Tomar poção polissuco e se transformar em Harry, ninguém veria nada de estranho)(Mad: Só dois Harrys...)** Mas só vou te contar no dia. – ele disse sorrindo ao deixá-la curiosa.

- Ah malvado, você adora me deixar curiosa. Ainda não me contou onde foi.**(Cissy: Um dia você acorda e percebe que Drarry está no ar)**

- Você ainda não me deu um milhão de beijos. – Ele respondeu.**(Mad: Gay)**

- Ah é... – ela disse iniciando outro beijo. – Você vai desejar que eu nunca mais te beije.**(Cissy: Qualquer um deseja isso, Ginny)(Gio: NÃO SÓ ELE!)(Mad: Já devia estar desejando, coitado...)**

- Isso é impossível.**(Cissy: Tinha que ser Draco-Trash mesmo, produção)(Gio: aham)** – ele falou recebendo mais um dos beijos dela.

O relacionamento entre Draco e Gina a cada dia estava melhor e eles ainda não percebiam mais a cada dia que passava ficavam mais dependentes um do outro.**(Cissy: Eles são cegos ou não percebem esse Mary Sue ordinário?)**

No entanto, outro relacionamento não tão secreto em Hogwarts andava de mal pra pior, o namoro de Harry e Cho simplesmente estava no mínimo numa situação péssima. **(Cissy: Harry e Cho não tiveram um relacionamento, ah não ser que dar umas beijoquinhas enquanto ele consola a Cho na Sala Precisa seja um relacionamento)(Gio: Cho só chora enquanto Harry se masturba melbem)(Mad: Visão do inferno, SOCORRO)**

A menina culpava Harry por todas as garotas quererem namorar com**(Cissy: HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHAUSHA RISOS ETERNOS)(Cissy²: TODO MUNDO QUER NAMORAR O HARRY, AQUELE GAROTO MUSCULOSO E GOSTOSO NÉÉE)(Gio: HARRY 22KO)(Mad: O mundo está perdido, tsc tsc tsc)** ele ou simplesmente por quererem um autógrafo dele**(Cissy: Achei que as pessoas estivessem tendo medo do Harry em Ordem da Fênix, mas o livro deve estar errado)(Gio: PRINCIPALMENTE SIMAS E A PUTA DA MÃE DELE)** e na última vez que ela deu um ataque na frente dele, não terminou muito bem.

Depois desse dia, Harry evitava o máximo a falar ou até mesmo se encontrar com Cho e com isso todos os fofoqueiros de plantão em Hogwarts, sabiam que o menino que sobreviveu voltaria a ser solteiro.**(Cissy: Estado civil em que ele permaneceu a vida inteira)(Gio: é verdade, com Voldie a solta e todo aquele bafafá eles tavam afim de saber do estado civil do cidadão)(Mad: É que Harry sempre foi o jogador de Quadribol mais popular e gato da escola...)**

Cho enviou um recado para Harry marcando um encontro entre eles, para resolverem aquela situação por uma vez por todas **(Mad: Tecla SAP, por favor)** e ele ficou esperando, de fato, resolver aquela situação daquele relacionamento.**(Cissy: QUER QUE EU DESENHE? RELACIONAMENTO ENTRE HARRY E CHO ****NÃO**** EXISTE. NÃO EXISTE. ****NÃÃÃÃÃO**** EXISTE.)(Gio: Quantas repetições oh my)**

Eles se encontraram no lago de Hogwarts.**(Mad: O nome é Negro, fofinha...)**

- Harry – Cho falou ao chegar ao encontro e querer abraçá-lo, mas ele nem simplesmente a cumprimentou.**(Cissy: Eis a confirmação de que a autora não leu o quinto livro)(Gio: Viu o filme e se acha no direito de fã)**

- Fale o que quer falar Cho. – Ele disse sendo rude.**(Cissy: TENHO MANICURE AS 16:00, ACHA QUE EU TENHO TEMPO PARA SUAS CRIANCISSES? EU GOSTO DE VARA, NÃO ENTENDEU? SOU UMA DEEVA, SOU TEMDEMCIA, SOU LOOSHO, SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE SUA HORROROSA BAI)(Gio: BRB DRACO'S WAITING)(Mad: O bicho ta seco, ta grosso...)**

- Eu queria uma outra chance, eu sei que eu dei ataque sem...

- Eu já te dei um milhão de chances e você sempre pedia outra.**(Cissy: EU GOSTO DE BANANA, ENTENDEU?)** – Ele falou a interrompendo. – Acabou Cho, estou cansado do seu ciúmes doentio por qualquer garota que se quer encoste em mim**(Cissy: Quem é a doida além Murta-que-geme que não conta porque ela te atravessa?)**. Acabou.**(Cissy: IT'S OVER, DON'T CALL MY NAME ALEJANDRO, ESTOU EM UMA NOVA ERA, TODO SÁBADO E DOMINGO EU SOU A HANNA TSUNAMY BJINHOS)**

- Acabou? – Ela se perguntou sentindo as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos**(Cissy: Soletra para ela, bixa má!)(Gio: Tá chorando, pra variar)(Mad: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ)_**

- Eu sinto muito Harry, por tudo, eu realmente sinto, mas eu simplesmente sou assim**(Cissy: Feia e chorona, entendemos)(Gio: FEIA CHATA E GORDA)(Mad: Burra mesmo...)**.

- Eu sei, mas agora está na hora de você mudar. E eu não vou aguentar mais essa situação, acabou.**(Cissy: HARRY AGUENTA 40 CM DO NEGÃO MAS NÃO VOCÊ, ENTENDEU?)**

Quando ela ouviu as últimas e definitivas palavras de Harry, ela saiu correndo em prantos para dentro do castelo**(Cissy: Harry, o galanteador, o sexy, o arrasa-corações...)(Cissy²: CHOREI KOLENE, PRODUÇÃO)(Gio: KINGSLEY, CONFERE AQUI DUDE PORQUE NÃO TÁ FAZENDO SENTIDO)**. E ele sentiu pena por tê-la deixado daquela forma.

A sua primeira vez havia sido com ela**(Cissy: Primeira vez com uma mulher porque néé´)**. Ela havia marcado um encontro com ele no quarto dos monitores**(Cissy: Quarto dos monitores já é babaquice blz, agorinha vai criar uma república dos monitores)(Mad: Sala dos monitores, campo dos monitores, banheiro dos monitores... pau no cu dos monitores)** e quando entrou lá, ela usava uma lingerie preta que definia altamente o corpo dela**(Mad: Que corpo, bem?)**. Ela tinha seios fartos**(Cissy: Nunca vi uma oriental com seios fartos mas ok)** e a pele dela era tão macia quanto à nuvem.**(Cissy: Eu nunca toquei uma nuvem evc) (Gio: é claro que essa é a descrição da Nicole kidman em uma cena em moulin rouge nst)**

Assim que ele a viu, ele tinha ficado excitado**(Cissy: Se o negócio subiu a Cho deveria ser um traveco tailandês em)**, e ela se aproximou calmamente dele e começou a beijá-lo suavemente e depois já o despia e o jogava na cama **(Mad: A bicha é rápida, gente)**.

- Cho, você realmente quer fazer isso?**(Cissy: Não, vamos jogar damas, eu sou as vermelhas)** – ele murmurou deitado nu na cama e ela subindo pelo seu corpo. **(Mad: Lagartixa Chinesa, oi)**

- Eu não o teria chamado aqui esta noite se não quisesse Harry. **(Cissy: Uma menina te quer, para de abusar da sorte, Harry!)**– Ela disse com uma cara de safada.**(Cissy: Novidade)** – Harry hoje eu sou inteiramente sua.**(Cissy: Nojinho)(Gio: representação do cerebro da autora)**

Ela continuou beijando-o e pegou a mão dele e colocou-a em cima de seus seios, ele tirava o sutiã e massageava delicadamente seus seios, depois os chupava e os lambia, ele estava tão excitado que seu pênis começou a penetrar a vagina dela lentamente, ela fez uma cara de puro prazer, mas ele não demorou nem três minutos dentro dela, fazendo-a queixar para si mesma.**(Cissy: Que uó, em Cho)(Gio: Little Harry – literalmente, com ejaculação precoce)(Mad: Já desconfiávamos...)**

Ela voltou para o pênis dele e o chupou tentando provocá-lo o suficiente para ele de fato lhe mostrar do que ele era capaz.**(Cissy: É, da próxima vez será quatro minutos q)(Mad: *se retira do ressinto para colocar o almoço para fora*)**

Ela o chupava e lambia a ponta provocando um grande prazer nele, ele gemia e gritava para ela não parar com o gesto**(Cissy: Enfia o dedo no edy dele que ele delira!)**. Ela montou em cima do pênis dele e começou a mexer cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido, até que finalmente os dois gozaram juntos e ela sentiu mais prazer do que da última vez.**(Cissy: O que, cinco minutos?)(Gio: Isso porque ela era virgem)**

Cho deitou ao lado de Harry, demonstrando-se cansada e ele deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela, puxou a coberta para cima de ambos e eles dormiram ali, após uma noite de prazer.**(Cissy: Não tente fazer isso ser bonito porque só de imaginar o Harry nu...)(Gio: Noite? Achei que tinha sido, o que, 7 minutos no Maximo?)(Mad: *volta, assustada*)**

Harry caminhou sem rumo até uma das estufas de Herbologia e ele passou por Gina, logo retornando o caminho e a acompanhando.

- Oi Gina. – ele a cumprimentou.

- Oi Harry. – Ela o encarou estranhamente.

- O que faz aqui?

- Ah eu saí mais cedo da aula, tive que me encontrar com a Cho.**(Cissy: A McGonagall deixa você sair da sala para se encontrar com sua namorada caso 'todo mundo queira seu autógrafo', anotem essa dica)**

- Humm... – ela murmurou sem querer prolongar a conversa com ele.

- Nós terminamos. – Ele falou.

- Ah que ruim pra você. Não liga não. – Ela falou gentilmente. – depois você encontra outra garota.**(Cissy: Ele é o HARRY, já olhou para ele? Não vai ter outra)**

"Ah como eu queria que essa garota fosse você Gina." – ele pensou.**(Cissy: Senta que lá vem história)(Gio: Gina traveco)(Mad: SAI MEU FILHO)**

- Agora eu tenho que ir Harry. – Ela falou seguindo um corredor a esquerda após finalmente entrar no castelo.

Ele ficou se questionando que sentimentos e pensamentos eram aqueles que ele tinha quando via sempre a considerou a irmã de seu melhor amigo e esqueceu que com o passar do tempo ela tinha se transformado numa linda garota.**(Cissy: O tempo faz milagres, mas essa é só com reza brava, querido)(Mad: )**

Gina entrou no banheiro feminino e entrou num boxe, ela escutou a porta abrir-se novamente e ao sair de seu boxe da de cara com Draco.

- Draco, você é maluco? Esse é o banheiro feminino! – ela fala sorrindo com a atitude dele.**(Cissy: Isso, sorria, ele usa o banheiro feminino mas vamos sorrir)(Gio: Você esperava o que? Que drakenho usasse o banheiro masculino?)(Mad: Gay)**

- O que ele queria com você? – ele disse sério e irritado.

- Quem? **(Mad: O Ken...)**

- Não se faça de boba, Gina. – ele falou a encarando.

- Harry? Ah estava me contando os infelizes fatos da vida dele, como se eu me importasse. – Ela disse olhando-se no espelho e endireitando sua roupa.**(Cissy: Sem dar uma de Regina George, blz? Obrigada)(Gio: a) Regina era bonita b) ela tinha classe c)all the above)(Mad: Em algum lugar distante, na cidade de Los Angeles, Rachel McAdams CHORA)**

- O que aconteceu? Não se importa mais com seu herói? – ele falou estranhando a resposta dela.**(Cissy: Está feliz por dentro porque agora rola Drarry)(Mad: Sempre rolou)**

- Eu esperei por ele, por quatro anos. Aí simplesmente cansei. – ela disse passando batom nos lábios que agora estavam bem provocantes.**(Cissy: Só se existir transplante de lábios)(Gio: Deixa eu pegar minha lupa pra ver os lábios dela)(Mad: Regina George wannabe NÃO)**

- Interessante. – Ele murmurou pegando-a nos braços e a beijando a força em seguida.

Ela se rendeu os beijos dele sem lutar. Sabia que ele a havia seguido simplesmente por causa disso.

- Se sempre que eu ficar do lado de Harry depois você me dar um beijo desses, me fale que eu fico com ele todo dia. – Ela falou sarcasticamente.**(Cissy; RSRSRSRSRSRS não)**

- Ah safada.**(Cissy: TOMA GOSTOSA, LAPADA NA RACHADA, VOCÊ PEDE QUE EU TE DOU LAPADA NA RACHADA)(Gio: CISSY FUNKEIRA RIALTO)(Cissy²: QUEM VAI QUERER A MINHA PIRIQUITA A MINHA PIRIQUITA A MINHA PIRIQUITA na1)** – Ele disse a beijando novamente.

O beijo durou cerca de um minuto. **(Gio: Adoro como o povo nessa fic conta tudo)(Mad: 1 minuto, 36 segundos e 29 milésimos)**Mas ela gostou do mesmo jeito que do outro.

- Draco, não faz isso, se não eu vou ficar toda excitada aqui mesmo. – Ela disse suspirando enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. **(Mad: AI MINHA FILHA, NÃO PRECISA DISSO. É SÓ FALAR "NÃO FAZ ISSO, AQUI NÃO DÁ" SEI LÁ! *revoltada com o linguajar de Virgínia*)**

Ele a mordeu no pescoço e chupou em seguida deixando uma marca roxa nele.**(Cissy: Até esse Draco-Trash é mais vampiro que Edward Cullen)**

- Draco! – ela ralhou com ele o empurrando. – Droga, você deixou uma marca aqui. **(Mad: Nossa, e você esperava que chupões fossem o que? Transparentes?)**

- Ah vai dizer que não gostou? – ele falou agarrando-a por trás. **(Mad: Quando ela se virou de costas?)** Ela sorriu diante do comentário dele.

- Se você continuar tentando enviar seu pênis no meu cu agora**(Cissy: Enviar pênis: coloca ele dentro de um envelope e pronto)**, eu vou te enfiar uma porrada.**(Cissy: GINNY MANO DAS QUEBRADAS DE HOGWARTS, TÁ LIGADO LEKS)(Cissy: Enfiar uma porrada foi uó)(Gio: Uma porrada no cu? Draco goxta)(Mad: [coloquequalquercoisaaqui] no cu? Draco goxta)** – ela disse o empurrado novamente. - Eu já disse aqui não, você se arrisca demais.

- Eu adoro quando você fala assim e fica toda nervosa. – Ele respondeu sorrindo diante da situação dela passar o pó em cima da marca no pescoço.**(Cissy: SALVE-NOS DO MARY SUE, AMÉM)(Mad: O truque é pente fino, fofa *expert*)**

- Tá bom garanhão. – ela falou sorrindo. – Eu tenho que ir pro almoço e você trate de ir também.**(Cissy: Agora é a vez do Draco comer uma linguiça? RS)(Mad: Draquinho recebendo ordens de uma Weasley... o mundo dá voltas)**

- Ah mandona... Vem aqui. – ele puxou ela pelo braço novamente e lhe beijou furiosamente.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo de novo e finalmente quando voltou a sanidade se desvencilhou dos braços dele.**(Cissy: Tomara que a autora volte a sanidade também em)**

- Chega. – ela disse sorrindo. – Eu tenho que ir.

Ela pegou logo sua mochila e saiu do banheiro antes que ele a agarra-se **(Mad: Ele agarraria a si mesmo, entendi...)** novamente. Nem reparou que seu batom estava completamente borrado, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, tinha que arranjar uma maneira melhor de esconder o chupão que Draco havia lhe dado.**(Cissy: Oh, final emocionante. Agora posso te mandar ir tomar no cu)(Gio: Esse final me fez vomitar)(Mad: *Draco chega com um presente nas mãos* "Virgínia, querida, tome este chupão de presente")**

**N.A**: Gente! Muito Obrigada pelas Reviews.

xD

acho q vcs vão brigar comigo agora... **(Mad: Você acha?)** mass eu to indo p a minha cidade dia 6... e daí eu vou ficar sem como escrever qdo eu estiver por lá... não fiquem bravos!**(Cissy: ISSO MESMO, FIQUE SEM ESCREVER)**

Vou tentar escrever o q posso até lá... mass eu não prometo nenhum cap novo... **(Mad: GRAÇAS AO BOM DEUS! ALELUIA, IRMÃOS!)**

Resposta das Reviews:

Marcia B. S. : hehhehe eu não sei... depende do meu animo... mass acho q eu vou fazer com que ela esquente mais... .

Loh Malfoy: Obrigada por estar acompanhando.. =]

E a todos.. Obrigada pelas Reviews continuem mandando!=]  
elas me fazem parar de estudar e ter animo p escrever...pq eu não consigo escrever no papel... só no PC... hehehe xD

;**** e muito obrigada! =]**(Cissy: Certo, agora volte para sua pokebola)(Mad: Não suje o nome dos Pokémons, Cissy. Ela precisa é voltar pra debaixo da terra, mesmo)(Gio está pensando em processar Kingsley por exploração, sabe como é)**


	7. Finalmentchy

**(Ben sai de dentro de um bolo vestido de coelhinho sexy. ) (Ben: VOLTEI GALERA! Espero que tenham sentido minha falta... or not. )**

Capítulo 6 – A prova Final **(Gio: Tomara que seja a final mesmo)**

Draco estava saindo da sala de História e Magia com seu precioso "livro de anotações", basicamente ele não tinha prestado a atenção em nada do que o professor tinha dado em aula.**(Ben: No Universo de Ledo Engano, os professores dão em aula.)(Cissy: Nossa, novidade! Até porque TODO MUNDO presta atenção na aula do Binns né)** Ele estava preocupado pelo fato de ter que contar para Virginia que ela fazia parte de um grupo sexual **(Cissy: Ê SURUBA)**que ela nem sabia que fazia parte.

Ele entrou numa sala vazia do segundo andar a fim de rever suas recentes anotações, o grupo tinha crescido bastante nos últimos dias, parece que a explosão de hormônios dos adolescentes em Hogwarts aumentava cada dia mais.**(Ben: Clube da suruba, to dentro. Cissy, vamo entrar?)(Cissy: VAMO REPREENDER)(Gio: SESSÃO DE DESCARREGO JÁ)**

**SOCIEDADE SECRETA(Cissy: DE BICHINHAS INCOMPREENDIDAS). COMPONENTES:**

**- Natasha Davis; (Cissy: Natasha Who?)**

**- Draco Malfoy; (Cissy: Ah vá é memo)**

**- Parvati Patil; (Cissy: E eu achando que a Parvati tinha um caso lésbico com a Lilá, uai)**

**- Lilá Brown; (Cissy: Roniquinho não fez o serviço direito, trágico…)(Gio: Hermione que o diga)**

**- David Johnson; **

- Edward Carlson; (Cissy: Até o Cullen curte um fio terra nessa fic em)

**- Luna Lovegood; (Ben: W00000000000000T?)(Cissy: OK AUTORA, MEU PAU DE ÓCULOS PARA VOCÊ _|_)(Cissy coloca um óculos na varinha e esfrega na cara da autora) (Gio: NOW IT'S PERSONAL!) **

**- Dino Thomas; (Cissy: Quando li isso imaginei o Dino como Latrell)(Cissy²: Medo)**

**- Virginia Weasley. **

Aquela lista de fato não podia cair em mãos erradas**(Cissy: Pois é, TODOS estamos interessados em ler um GinnyxRony autora)**. Pois ali estava em jogo a reputação de vários alunos e se descobrissem sobre a sociedade algo pior do que ficar mal falado**(Cissy: Não é muita coisa pra você, que já tem faminha de frutinha sua doninha selvági! RAWR)** na escola podia acontecer: Expulsão.** (Ben: E desde quando o Draco se preocupa com a reputação alheia?)(Cissy: Agorinha o Draco vai começar a distribuir doces e pintar o cabelo de ruivo)(Gio: No universo de ledo engano draco se preocupa com a opinião alheia)**

Aquele grupo começou após uma noite de prazer que Draco teve com Natasha **(Cissy: Oh rly)(Gio: tell me more about it)** . Ela que teve a idéia de criar a sociedade, pois conhecia o lugar perfeito onde funcionaria ocasionalmente: A Sala precisa ou a sala secreta.**(Ben: Ou Motel de Hogwarts.)(Cissy: Hogwarts perdeu meu respeito)(Gio: EROS MOTEL MELBEM)**

A sala precisa todos sabiam a localização**(Cissy: Tinha que ser no Universo Ledo Engano mesmo)**, agora a sala secreta não era tão difícil acharem-na, na realidade era até fácil, a ala do terceiro andar que antigamente era **fechada** aos alunos por guardar a pedra debaixo do alçapão, felizmente Fofo **(Cissy: Infelizmente, né? Adoraria que vocês morressem em uma morte trágica rç nst)**não morava mais ali e eles se encontravam periodicamente sendo três vezes por semana.

Natasha era uma garota que Draco admirava, tinha um belo corpo, era inteligente, era boa de cama** (Cissy: Se tem tantas qualidades porque virou puta?)**, mas ele nunca fora tão dependente dela como agora era com o corpo de Gina.**(Ben: Tédio.)(Cissy: Quédize que a Ginny passa, lava e faz miojo)(Gio: *boceja*)**

O corpo de Virginia não era tão belo quanto o de Natasha**(Cissy: Na verdade, não era belo)**, mas o simples fato da ruiva ser inexperiente e fazer tudo que ele lhe ordenasse a tornava especial**(Cissy: A tornava uma idiota sem amor-próprio, isso sim)**, tudo bem que às vezes ela ficava com uma raiva enorme dele**(Cissy: Eu ficaria se enfiassem uma luva no meu edy, né)**, mas depois passava e ele adorava vê-la emburrada.

Ela se transformara num remédio para ele**(Ben: BECAUSE YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG... ****(8) )(Cissy: Ben cantando Ke$Ha? Ô produção, limpa esse chão que agora fedeu)(Gio: NO UNIVERSO DE LEDO ENGANO BEN CANTA $UJA)**, quando ele se sentisse mal, ela sempre estaria lá para fazê-lo esquecer de seus problemas**(Cissy: Sexo e seus benefícios)**. Estando ali olhando para o livro de desejos, ele sentiu que de fato ela já estava pronta para saber da verdade**(Cissy: Livro de desejos? QUE COISA MAIS GAY, BRASEEL)**. E aquela sempre foi às verdadeiras intenções dele, deixar ela pronta para ser aceita pelo grupo como uma pessoa experiente na cama.**(Ben: Draco comedor nau)(Cissy: Só estava encaminhando ela para o mercado de trabalho rç)**

Não que todos do grupo fossem sábios na arte da cama, mas eles não sabiam nada, por exemplo, nenhum deles eram virgens**(Cissy: OH RLYYYYYYYYYYYY?/ TIROU ESSA CONCLUSÃO QUANDO, EM?)**, mas Virginia era**(Cissy: Verdade, a unha do dedinho dela é virgem)(Gio: Recapitulando: Cu arrombado e pinto de borracha no "sexo". Tão virgem quanto megan Fox)**. E cada dia que passava ele via o dia que ele tiraria a virgindade dela.**(Ben: Não era virgem no mundo real, porque nos sonhos essa daí já deve ter dado até pro Filch.)(Cissy: Virginia é uma santa gente, ela dá o cu mas não dá a piriquita, tá? Isso que é menina de respeito!)**

Na realidade, Natasha queria que Virginia entrasse logo para o grupo para ela alcance seus objetivos, já há alguns dias quando a morena soube que Harry Potter voltaria a ficar solteiro, ela sentiu uma vontade de seduzi-lo e revelar o que ele tinha de selvagem dentro dele.**(Ben: Solta a franga Harry!)(Cissy: Se você quer levá-lo para o mundo selvagem saiba que ele já é Drag Queen, Natasha. Bate cabelo feito uma diva assim ó)(Cissy começa a bater cabelo)(Cissy: I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH)** Mas algo que ela não pensasse que fosse ocorrer ocorreu.**(Cissy: Harry assumiu seu romance com o Draco POLHEMIC, VAI PASSAR NA MÁRCIA VEM GENTE)**

Ele começou a sentir desejos sexuais por outra garota, ninguém menos que Virginia.**(Ben: Agradeceria se parassem de repetir isso o tempo inteiro. Já sacamos que ele quer comer ela, agora prossiga.)(Cissy: HARRY SENTINDO DESEJOS SEXUAIS POR UMA GAROTA...PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL HLERE)(Gio: Virginia Weasley, sex icon since... since... oh wait)** Para Natasha aquilo não seria um problema, arrumaria uma maneira de convencer a ruiva a seduzir o garoto e arrastá-lo ao encontro de Natasha mais cedo ou mais tarde.**(Cissy: Ui Natasha poderosa #rawr)**

O verdadeiro problema de Draco no momento era fingir que não sentiria ciúmes quando isso começasse a acontecer, ele sabia que um dia, Virginia de fato transaria com o Potter**(Cissy: No Universo Ledo Engano Harry gosta de garotas)**, mas ele nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer tão cedo e nem apenas isso, mas ele deixaria de ter o privilégio de ter o corpo dela somente para ele. **(Cissy: Não tá perdendo muita coisa, em)**

Fechou o livro irritado e saiu em busca da ruiva outra vez, sabia que cada dia que se encontrava com ela às escondidas como estudante arriscava a existência do grupo e isso de fato enfureceria Natasha se ela soubesse.**(Ben: Who cares about Natasha?)(Cissy: Ai que medo da Natasha nau)**

"**Hogwarts, 25 de setembro, Banheiro feminino.**

Ontem, definitivamente Draco me levou as nuvens, nunca fiquei tão excitada como ontem. Ele está me deixando louca, ou sou eu quem o deixa louco, como ele tanto insinua.

Eu não sei, só sei que não somos dois loucos, somos dois amantes incríveis**(Cissy: Isso tá me cheirando a letras de músicas do Bruno & Marrone. Confere isso, produção!)**. Eu me sinto tão diferente quando estou na cama com ele. Sinto que posso ser eu mesma, sem ter que disfarçar em nada, sinto que posso falar o que penso sem ter que medir minhas palavras**(Cissy: Sim, o Draco também trabalha como psicólogo gente)**, quando estou em companhia de meu irmão ou até mesmo de Ana,**(Ben: Who cares about Ana?)(Cissy: Ana Who?)** com quem eu tenho falado bem menos do que o normal, eu meço minhas palavras para não falar besteiras ou não dar na cara que eu realmente não sou uma santa.**(Ben: Todo mundo sabe que você é quenga. Só você que pensa que engana alguém, amada.)(Cissy: Ou seja, para ninguém suspeitar que você é puta)(Cissy²: O que não está dando certo)(Gio: SANTA O CARALHO MEU, PORRA, CHEGA DISSO!)**

Algo que me deixou intrigada nos últimos dias, é que Harry vem me olhando de uma forma diferente da maneira usual que ele me olhava**(Cissy: Queria ter seios como os seus!)**, sinto ele admirando meus seios**(Cissy: Se perguntando se irão ficar tão naturais assim que ele colocar silicone)** quando estou sentada no sofá do salão comunal ou até mesmo cobiçando meus lábios.**(Ben: Pretencioooosa. U.U )(Cissy: É o botox para ter lábios de Jessica Alba. HARRY É UMA DEEVA)** Eu sinto o olhar me perseguindo tanto quanto sinto o olhar de Draco, só que os dois olhares são tão diferentes. **(Ben: Fenotipicamente são sim.)(Cissy: Diferentes nada, são duas bibas que se comem!)(Gio: kibom)**

O de Draco é sensual, provocante**(Cissy: UI QUE DEEVA, ISSO MESMO, COLOCA DEDINHO NA BOQUEENHA E DESCE ATÉ O CHÃO CHÃO CHÃO CHÃO)**, ele cobiça aquilo que ele quer ter e pode conseguir, enquanto que Harry tem o desejo, mas o trata como algo impossível, ainda tenta usar a mascara de 'irmã do meu melhor amigo' quando admira o meu corpo.**(Cissy: Mãe Diná? Magina)**

Sinto que Draco está escondendo algo de mim, algo que, ele tem que me dizer, mas não encontra maneiras de me dizer**(Cissy: Ele é uma bichonaaaaa)**. Ontem ele iniciou uma conversa um tanto quanto estranha comigo, perguntando como eu me sentiria se tivesse que fazer experiências sexuais com outras pessoas sem ser ele ou como me sentiria tendo relações com mulheres ou com muitos homens.**(Cissy: Ela se esbaldaria! DST é o segundo nome da Virginia, queri)**

Ele realmente esconde algo e hoje eu vou descobrir nem que tenha que fazer abstinência dos beijos dele**(Cissy: Ai que tortura, nossa, você é má em, poupando ele de beijar esses lindos lábios bicha má...)(Cissy²: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHOREI KOLENE)**."

Virginia fechou seu diário e saiu do banheiro, passou pelo corredor do terceiro andar, mas de repente uma porta se abre e uma mão fria a puxa para dentro.**(Ben: OH! E AGORA, QUEM PODERÁ DEFENDER VIRGINIA?)(Cissy: TOMARA QUE SEJA O JACK O ESTRIPADOR *cruza dedos*)** Ela não se assustou como das outras vezes apenas esperou que ele viesse ao seu encontro naquela manhã.

- Draco. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, Gina. **(Cissy: I kissed a boy and I liked it)** – Ele falou a encarando com um olhar frio.**(Ben: No Universo de Ledo Engano, Draco compactua com traidores do sangue. )**

Gina entendeu que seria algo de séria importância para ele estar tamanha irritação**(Cissy: E a corrida atrás da coerência começa em 3, 2, 1)**.

- Pode falar. – ela murmurou gentilmente. Ele resolveu falar tudo bem diretamente, se ela tivesse dúvidas ele responderia.

- Você faz parte de uma sociedade sexual secreta. - Ele a encarou friamente a fim de analisar qual seria a reação dela. **(Ben: VOCÊ FAZ PARTE DA ORDEM DO PÊNIS , HSHAUHAUHS)(Cissy: HSUAHSUAHSUAHSU É ARMADA DO CU DURO NA1)(Cissy: Mentira, ela faz parte do grupo de abstinência Comensais Não Fodem)(Gio: CISSY SDFGHJKSDFGHJDFGHJKDFGHJ CHOREI KOLENE VENCIDO)**

- Virginia? - Ele murmurou.

- Eu ouvi. Eu só estou absorvendo a informação. – Ela respondeu. – Você pode me explicar quando eu ingressei nessa sociedade? **(Cissy: A partir do momento em que você deu o cu para o Draco, falsa virgem)**

- No dia que eu lhe fiz a proposta, no momento em que você disse sim, você foi aceita na sociedade, eu só a estava preparando, não posso ser seu professor particular para sempre. – Ele respondeu como se não precisa-se mais dela.**(Ben: Se fazendo de difícil em Draquinho?)(Cissy: Ninguém precisa, nem a família dela. Eles já tem outros 6 filhos, whatever)**

- Compreendo. – ela murmurou ainda absorta. – Eu realmente pensei que fosse algo mais grave**(Ben: vírgula)** Draco. **(Cissy: Para a Ginny quanto mais macho para dar a periquita, melhor! VAMO CAI PA DENTRO)**

Draco a encarou novamente e viu que ela já estava descontraída e o silêncio que os havia abalado fora quebrado pelo riso dela.

- Então, - ela falou se aproximando sedutoramente dele. – eu vou ter que fazer o que para freqüentar essa sociedade?

- Vai ter que passar pela minha prova final. – ele respondeu a puxando e a devorando num beijo.**(Ben: Ele vai comer ela de qualquer forma, então poupe-nos desse melodrama pornográfico.)(Cissy: Autora, hoje irei te ensinar como fazer um roteiro de filme pornográfico para você não precisar ficar com esse lenga lenga.(Cissy: *a câmera pousa nos seios dela***

**1 passo: Foque nos atributos dela, que devem estar semi-ocultos com uma roupa pequena.**

***na bunda dela***

***nas pernas dela***

***na vagina dela***

**2 passo: Faça ela divulgar seu produto.**

***ela se acaricia com a vagina em fogo (tá amarrado)***

**3 passo: Crie uma cena bem filme pornô do tipo entregador de pizza quando o marido não está, policial, taxista.**

***o encanador chega***

**4: Use uma expressão facial convincente.**

***ela faz cara de puta***

**5: Vá direto ao assunto.**

***ele tira a coisa pra fora***

**6- E o resto é fácil, apenas varie nas falas, com várias opções:**

***AAAAAAAAH***

***OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH***

***YESSSSSSS***

***ISSOOOOOOOOOOOO***

***VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI***

**Parabéns, você concluiu seu curso de como fazer um roteiro de filme pornô!)**

Virginia iria se lembrar daquela noite por toda sua vida. Ela não seria mais virgem depois daquele dia. Ela tinha absolutamente certeza disso.

Draco a enviou uma roupa diferente para ela usar naquela noite. Foi apenas um vestido preto completamente transparente e ele enviou junto de um bilhete que dizia para ela não jantar.**(Cissy: Essa fic induz os leitores a ter distúrbios alimentares *indo denunciar*)**

Eram sete e meia da noite e Gina tinha acabado de sair do banho. Como naquela hora a maioria dos alunos já estariam jantando, ela saiu do banheiro sem toalha, completamente nua.**(Cissy: Muito santa geente)**

Harry tinha acabado de terminar seu trabalho de poções agora e tinha ido jantar e escutou um barulho vindo do quarto feminino do quinto ano. Ele não demorou em subir até lá e empurrar a porta que estava encostada. **(Ben: O que é super normal, um menino invadir o dormitório feminino, mesmo sabendo que pode ser expulso caso aconteça. Mas pra quê saber disso né? Só detalhes banais.)(Cissy: O que é IMPOSSÍVEL uma vez que você tenha lido os livros e se lembrado de que QUANDO VOCÊ SABE AS ESCADAS DO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO E FOR HOMEM ELA VIRA UM ESCORREGADOR E AINDA FAZ O MAIOR BARULHO.) (Gio: NÉ)**

Ele viu Gina nua se enxugando com uma toalha. Ela estava de costas e não vira e ele não conseguiu sair dali. Ele admirava as coxas dela e as nádegas que pareciam ser tão macias, observou as curvas do corpo dela, até a viu se virar, mas ela não o vira e observou os seios dela e o sexo**(Ben: Começou a retardação do negócio do "sexo" novamente?)** dela era tão pequeno que parecia pedir para ser explorado. **(Cissy: Nem tudo que reluz é ouro, seu bobinho)**

Ao ver Virginia se vestindo reparou que ela não colocou nenhuma roupa de baixo, apenas colocara o vestido preto mais justo que ele já vira em toda a vida**(Cissy: Harry é inocente tá, mas isso já está fazendo-o ser um belo de um mongo)**. Ele era transparente e ainda dava para admirar o corpo nu dela, mas de repente ele a ouviu murmurar:

- Entre Harry.

Harry não ousou fugir nem fingir que não esteve admirando-a, então entrou e ficou alguns metros de distância dela.

- Você gostou do que viu? – ela perguntou para ele sedutoramente.

- Gina, você é a irmã do meu amigo.**(Ben: E daí? Ela perguntou se você gostou do que viu. ¬¬)(Cissy: Ah vá é memo)**

A cara dela fechou. E ele realmente era um frouxo como Draco dizia, não tentaria realizar nenhum de seus desejos por ela.

- E? – Ela murmurou sedutoramente passando um batom. – Não é só porque você é melhor amigo do meu irmão que não pode ter desejos por mim**(Cissy: Mas sim por ser uma pessoa normal)**. Então pode responder diretamente a minha pergunta, você gostou do que viu?

Ele não podia dizer outra coisa a não ser a resposta que ela queria ouvir.

- Sim. – Ele murmurou. Ela sorriu maliciosamente, arrumando seu cabelo molhado.**(Ben: Ai que putinha essa Virginia hein? Essas Virginias do tem um complexo sexual muito forte. )(Cissy: *indo criar uma comunidade do Orkut com o nome 'Porque toda Virginia é puta?'*)(Gio: MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY, BEN)**

- Você quer me tocar Harry?**(Cissy: Virginia = piano? Na1)**- Ela perguntou.

- Sim. – ele respondeu diretamente.

- Antes disso você vai ter q fazer uma coisa para mim. – ela disse se aproximando dele e tocando o rosto dele.**(Cissy: Dele, dele...bem que a Jéss podia ripar isso, ela sim daria uma bronca feia!)**

- O que? – ele perguntou enfeitiçado pelo olhar dela.**(Cissy: Letra de música de alguma dupla sertaneja feelings)**

- Você vai ter que se humilhar. – Ela murmurou sordidamente.**(Cissy: Porque esse seu corpo magro vale muito a pena mas é claro)**

- Você está brincando comigo Gina?**(Cissy: MEENHA FEELHA, SEUS PEITCHEENHOS NEM SÃO TÃO GRANDES! QUANDO EU COLOCAR 250 ML DE CADA LADO QUEM É VAI QUE VAI QUERER SE HUMILHAR POR FYNTCHY REAINS)** – ele perguntou furioso.

- Eu tenho cara de alguém que está brincando? – ela perguntou séria.**(Ben: Por um momento o título da fic me veio a mente.)**

Ele se calou e a ouviu dizer a ordem que ele teria que fazer.**(Cissy: E nós estamos curiosos uhul nossa demais que curiosidade)**

- Quando você tiver cumprido minha ordem, eu quero a prova e aí você poderá ter seus desejos realizados. – ela murmurou passando a língua no ouvido dele.**(Cissy: E lambendo um monte de ceras, nunca li no livro que o Harry passava o contonete lá ew)**

- Virginia, o que aconteceu com você? – ele disse se levantando para longe dela. – Você não era assim.**(Cissy: Nem o Harry leu o livro. Me diga a quem ela enganou pra gente bater nessa pessoa...)(Gio: ALGUÉM AQUI LEU ESSE LIVRO, KINGSLEY?)**

- Você não me conhece Potter. – ela murmurou saindo do dormitório. – Você não me conhece.**(Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano, NINGUEM CONHECE VIRGINIA)(Cissy: No mundo real ninguém conhece Virginia porque né...quem é Virginia?)(Cissy²: E essa saída não foi triunfal bai)**

**(Cissy: Estou nesse Departamento para defender as Leis de Rowling e até agora temos duas regras infringidas: a da escada do dormitório feminino e essa agora. Vocês vão ver porque)**

Quando ela entrou na sala precisa, havia uma mesa de jantar para dois e Draco estava de costas arrumado tão chique quanto ela e provavelmente sem roupas debaixo**(Cissy: Nossa que excitante rere nau)**. Ele se virou e admirou seu corpo nu debaixo do fino pano do vestido**(Cissy: Vestido de feira e de puta, dois em um, vem gente)**. Seu desejo em ter o corpo dela aumentou rapidamente e logo eles já estavam sentados jantando.

**(Cissy: NASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, LEI DE ROWLING SENDO INFRIGIDA DESCARADAMENTE! O DRACO TIROU ESSA COMIDA DO CU, FOI? PORQUE QUE EU SAIBA NO SÉTIMO LIVRO OFICIAL TEMOS A LEI DE GAMP, ALOU? LEI DE GAMP ENVOLVE CINCO PRINCIPAIS LEIS SOBRE CONJURAÇÃO. A PRIMEIRA DELAS É A COMIDA, VOCÊ PODE AUMENTAR SUA COMIDA, VOCÊ PODE TRAZÊ-LA DE ALGUM LUGAR MAS NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE INVENTÁ-LA)**

- Por que demorou? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Eu estava me arrumando. – ela respondeu após beber um gole de vinho.**(Ben: Sala Precisa sendo usada para fins sexuais... Saudades dos tempos que usávamos ela para estudar.)(Cissy: Ben usando a Sala Precisa para estudar, tensoooooooo)**

- Está linda, a propósito. – ele a elogiou sério.**(Cissy: Vestido milagroso?)**

Ela sorriu colocando lentamente uma garfada em sua boca.

- Você ainda não me disse o que vocês fazem nessa sociedade. – ela murmurou curiosa.**(Cissy: Eles comem chocolate. SUA BURRA, ELES FAZEM SEXO, ELE **DISSE** ISSO SONGAMONGA)**

- Nosso objetivo é o seu objetivo. – ele começou explicando. – Descobrir diferentes formas de alcançar prazer sexual. Somos dez componentes, alguns você pode conhecer, mas como você sabe as regras prevalecem.**(Cissy: Ixi, com esse clubinho secreto as vendas do Kama Sutra vão cair em)**

- Você sempre quebra as regras. – ela murmurou maliciosamente. – Nos últimos dias, sempre dá um jeito de me encontrar.**(Ben está vomitando.)(Cissy foi tomar seus calmantes.)**

- As regras não se aplicam a mim. – ele murmurou serenamente.

- Então quem são os componentes? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Natasha Davis, sonserina; Luna Lovegood, corvinal; Edward C**(Ben: ullen)**arlon, Lufa-lufa; Parvati Patil, sonserina**(Ben: PARVATI NA SONSERINA? É ISSO MESMO PRODUÇÃO? DIRETOR, ISSO AQUI TÁ CERTO?)(Cissy: TERCEIRA LEI DE ROWLING INFRIGIDA)(Cissy: I CAN'T *joga papéis para cima e vai procurar outro emprego*)**; Lilá Brown, grifinória; Dino Thomas, grifinória e David Johnson, corvinal. – ele respondeu.

- Estou surpresa. Tanto da grifinória aposto que eles ficarão surpresos quando eu aparecer nos encontros. **(Ben: Note como a ausência do "s" em "Tanto" muda totalmente o sentido da frase.)(Cissy: Só você acha que eles não te acham puta. BITCH PLEASE)**– ela murmurou maliciosamente.

Eles terminaram o jantar e com o desejo de Draco apareceu uma cama de casal que normalmente, ele e Virginia usavam para as aulas.

Eles começaram a se beijar ardentemente e enquanto, Gina ia arrancando a blusa de Draco, ele a empurrava cada vez mais para a eles já estavam na cama quase sem roupas, Draco retirou suas calças e terminou de arrancar o vestido de Gina.**(Cissy: Nossa, está sendo até melhor do que as outras. Processo rápido, assim que eu gosto!)**

Ele chupava os seios dela com uma ânsia e fúria que ela nunca sentira antes e explorava seu sexo com a mão direita, fazendo-a delirar de prazer**(Cissy: Ê laia)**. Então quando ele finalmente parou de explorar seu sexo com as mãos, Gina sentiu o membro grosso dele a invadir.**(Ben está vomitando.)(Cissy: Draco + membro grosso)(Cissy²: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DESCULPE, MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO IMAGINAR ISSO. NÃO CONSIGO! HAHAHAHA)(Gio: KD OS BALDES, KINGSLEY, KD SASPORRAS)**

Era como se seu corpo começasse a pegar fogo lentamente, no inicio ela sentiu uma dor, mas conforme ele aumentava a rapidez do movimento, ela sentia um prazer imenso a consumindo.**(Cissy: Ela nos tortura com aquelas descrições ENORMES E NOJENTAS para depois nos dar isso? NÃO QUE EU QUERA MAIS, CONTINUE ASSIM AUTORA)**

- Ah ah ah ah... **(Cissy: Gemidos super emocionantes)**– ela gemia de prazer. – Não pare, por favor, não pare...

Draco gozou violentamente**(Cissy: gozou violentamente gozou violentamente gozou violentamente)(Cissy²: Porque homem que é homem não goza normalmente, é VIOLENTAMENTE)(Cissy³: Olha a Lei Maria da Penha emmm)(Gio: Imaginei tipo, o gozo saindo do drakenho e gritando THIS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA)** dentro dela e ao retirar seu sexo de dentro dela ela sentiu que o fogo havia se apagado, mas aquilo era só o inicio.**(Ben: Camisinhas que é bom...? nada.)**

Ele deitou-se na cama e a ordenou que senta0se em cima do pênis dele**(Cissy: SENTA SENTA QUE É DE MENTA)**, ao fazer isso, ela sentiu o fogo retornar para dentro dela e começou a mover-se cada vez mais rápido e mais.**(Cissy: PARE DE ACESSAR O REDTUBE FICA A DICA)**

- Você está gostando. – ele perguntou suado.**(Ben: Note que, com a falta de interrogação faz o diálogo virar uma antítese para a descrição.)(Gio: IDAI QUE ELE TAVA SUADO, MUDA O EFEITO DA PERGUNTA? AXU Q NAUM)**

- Por favor, não pare... – ela falou em êxtase – ah..ah... mais rápido...ah...é muito bom...**(Cissy: PARE DE DESCREVER GEMIDOS, QUE GORFANTE)**

Ela nunca tinha imaginado que sua primeira vez seria tão prazerosa , pensou que seria do mesmo modo quando ele retirara a virgindade do ânus dela, doeria e depois viria o prazer.**(Cissy: Você auto-humilha: deixa uma luva entrar no seu edy, não merece meu respeito)**

Mas não, ela sentia uma chama percorrendo todo o seu corpo enquanto que ele mordia e chupava os seios dela e enfiava cada vez mais seu membro dentro da vagina dela.**(Cissy: Como essa autora faz? QUAL É A MÁGICA DELA PARA TORNAR CADA FRASE QUE DEVERIA SER ERÓTICA EM BROXANTE?)**

Era um prazer intenso que crescia cada vez ele gozou maus uma vez dentro dela, ele viu que o lençol estava manchado de sangue, agora ele perfurara o hímen dela e ela sentiria mais prazer do que antes.**(Ben: Galinha ao molho pardo.)(Cissy: Não se perfura o hímen, se rompe fikdik)(Gio: como se toda mulher que perdesse a virgindade não tivesse seu hímen rompido tipo, na hora e não depois de 4785548 horas e começasse a jorrar sangue)**

Agora eles, estavam sentados, Gina em cima do membro dele, suava e se movimentava de prazer e furiosamente mordia os lábios dele e passava sua língua no pescoço e orelha dele mordendo de leve.

Depois de mais prazer, ela queria mais e ele ainda não lhe mostrara sua verdadeira prova final.**(Cissy:...FIO TERRA!)**

Enquanto ela chupava o pênis dele e ele se deliciava com o sexo dela, eles sentiam aquele fogo aumentando cada vez mais e mais, eles pareciam que iam explodir de prazer. Então, ele a amarrou com o lençol na cama e passou um lençol em volta do pescoço dela depois prendendo-os em sua mão como se fosse enforcá-la.**(Ben: ISSO DRACO! MATA ELA QUE AI A FIC ACABA E EU PODEREI VOLTAR PARA AS MINHAS FÉRIAS. *-*)(Cissy: AGORA QUE A COISA TÁ FICANDO BOA VEM GENTE)(Cissy²: E ESSA POSIÇÃO É QUASE IMPOSSÍVEL NÉ)(Gio: FINALMENTE! KINGSLEY, DÁ MEU DECIMO TERCEIRO, TO PENSANDO EM PARIS ESSE ANO) **

Ela estava excitada e a medida que ele penetrava ela, ele movimentava o lençol como se estivesse controlando o ar que ela estava respirando. Apertava e soltava o lençol, aquilo fez Gina atingir o orgasmo, era algo tão incrivelmente prazeroso, o ato dele invadir o corpo dela como uma chama e não poder inspirar o ar lhe dava uma sensação de medo, dor e prazer.**(Ben: Acho que o ser que escreveu essa fic tem MUITOS probleminhas.)(Cissy: Sério, NÃO DÁ MAIS)(Cissy²: e PORRA, COMO ALGUÉM CHEGA AO ORGASMO SE ELA ESTÁ SENDO ENFORCADA? NOSSA)(Gio: SESSÃO DE DESCARREGO, JÁ)**

Naquele instante, ela sentiu que ele agora possuía controle total do corpo dela. Podia fazer tudo que ele desejasse e ela sentiria aquela chama de prazer a invadindo.**(Cissy: Sério, essa mina precisa procurar ajuda psicológica)**

Quando ele parou de se movimentar, Virginia estava exausta, nunca sentira tanto prazer em toda sua vida. Ela achou que passara na prova final e arrancou um suave beijo do lábio dele como prova de que ela estava certa.

Eles dormiram ali extasiados de prazer até o meio da madrugada e quando Draco a acordasse e eles se entregariam mais uma vez ao prazer daquela noite.**(Cissy: Nossa, isso foi quase romântico...SE MATA)**

N.A: Esse capítulo foi longo... eu sei... mas é pq eu to saindo da cidade dia 6 e volto só no final do mês...

Se divirtam!**(Ben: Tá de sacanagem né?)(Cissy: Ela tá zoando?) ** Qdo eu voltar eu posto outro cap!=]** (Ben: Precisa não, amiga. Fica por lá e esquece a fic. Cria uma vida, faça amigos... SEJA UMA PESSOA NORMAL.)(Cissy: Tome seus remédios, procure ajuda psicológica...)(Gio: Mano, você me fez ficar com nojo de sexo, sem mais)**

E quando eu voltar eu respondo as reviews tbm! xD

Obrigada pelas reviews =]

;***

**(Ben sai com cara de paisagem por ter que voltar no próximo capitulo para ripar mais uma vez.)(Cissy sai riscando possíveis novos empregos.)(Gio sai olhando o jornal)**

**(Cissy: Galerz, antes de ir gostaria de dizer duas coisas. Primeira: OBRIGADA MESMO PELOS REVIEWS. E a segunda é pedir. Pedir que vocês continuem nos acompanhando e mandando reviews. É vocês que nos motivam! Também tem a fic 'Nessie vai a Hogwarts' que só ganhamos um review. Lê lá gente, ficou ótima. Beijos)**


	8. Dorgas

**(Cissy: Estamos de volta, ri ru!)**

Capítulo 7 – Êxtase **(Cissy: Dorgas riariariaria)**

'Hogwarts, 27 de setembro. Dormitório feminino.

Eu nunca esquecerei aquela noite**(Cissy: Senta que lá vem história...)(Gio: *pega copo de leite e senta*)**. Foi simplesmente maravilhosa e prazerosa demais para ser esquecida. Meu corpo começa a arder de prazer só de lembrar dos momentos cheios de caricias que Draco me proporcionou**(Cissy: Ê FOGO SATÂNICO!11111 DEUS, TIRA ESSE ENCOSTO POMBA-GIRA DESSA MENINA, TÁ AMARRADO 3X)(Gio: ALGUEM EXPLICA PRA AUTORA QUE FICAR ESCREVENDO "PROPORCIONOU" A CADA PARAGRAFO NÃO A TORNA CULTA? THANKS.)**.

Você não deve saber como é se sentir queimando**(Cissy: Já tentou colocar o diário no fogo? ****RSRSRSRS)(Cissy²: JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN, BUT THAT'S ALL RIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURT!1)(Gio: Porra cissy pensei na mesma musica. Damn it Rihanna)**. É algo maravilhoso, aquele prazer vai aumentando como uma série de furiosas ondas do mar**(Cissy: Odeio gente que tenta falar bonito forçadamente evcs) **. Eu queria que aquela noite durasse para sempre e aquele prazer nunca mais acabasse, mas não era possível, no entanto mesmo eu já tendo me ingressado na sociedade eu continuo tendo maravilhosas noites de prazer com ele, além do mais eu ainda sou sua escrava e ele ainda é meu mestre por mais um mês **(Cissy: hmmmmm)(Gio: Quero me afogar no meu próprio vomito)**.

A minha primeira noite na sociedade foi outra coisa inesquecível**(Cissy: Você já transou 7894687 vezes e ainda tem pensamento de virgem romântica, tá)**. Nós devíamos usar máscaras caso não quiséssemos revelar nossas identidades para outros parceiros, mas na realidade aquilo era algo simbólico já que todos sabiam seus nomes e a que casa pertenciam**(Cissy: MCGONAGALL KD VC)(Gio: Aquela epoca quando Hogwarts era um lugar de respeito.)**.

Natasha Davis, ela era uma garota tão sedutora quanto Draco mencionara**(Cissy: OC baseado na autora, SEI)**. Eu tive minha primeira noite na sociedade de prazer com ela. Ela me mostrou técnicas de atingir o orgasmo inimagináveis**(Cissy: COM ESSE POVO BOM DE CAMA DEVERIAM CRIAR 'HOGWARTS SUTRA, FOR SEXY WIZARDS'. BEST SELLER VIU)(Gio: Sabe como atingir o orgamos? É SÓ TRANSAR! PAU NA BUCETA BUCETA NO PAU FIM. NADA DE COMPLICADO!)(Cissy2: SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS FALOU TUDO GIO)**.

Ela pegou o pênis de borracha em cima de um móvel no quarto em que estávamos e enfiou dentro de minha vagina sem nenhum pudor**(Cissy: Porca satânica!)**, para provocá-la eu enfiei meus dois dedos médios dentro da vagina dela, ela gritou de prazer e quando eu alcancei seu clitóris e comecei a massageá-lo, ela deu pequenos gritos de êxtase**(Cissy: Na boa, sexo NÃO é uma coisa para ser descrita, guarde esses desejos de nerd para você BEIGOS)(Gio: "Alcancei o clitóris" MANO?/)(Cissy: Escalou a montanha vagina e alcançou a pica clitóris nnn)**. Eu não usei minha máscara então ela beijou minha boca enfiando sua língua furiosamente e massageando seus lábios contra os meus**(Cissy: Hmmm, e o hálito de lingüiça?)(Gio: Ninguém quer saber como se beija aqui ok keep it)**.

Eu estava tão excitada e ela estava sendo prazerosa. Docilmente ela enfiou um pênis de borracha no meu ânus **(Cissy: OCA OCA OCA)**e começou a movimentá-lo a fim de me provocar dor. Ela chupava meus seios e explorava seus dedos pela minha vagina com uma violência que só me deixava com vontade de sentir mais e mais daquele prazer que me consumia.**(Cissy não está no momento, deixe um recado depois do bip)(Gio: *Me afogando no meu vomito*)**

Então nós fizemos a posição 69 que eu e Draco havíamos feito na noite anterior, ahh à língua dela é tão macia e é tão mais experiente que a de Draco, ela não baba tanto a minha vagina e me dá ainda mais prazer**(Cissy: Suponhamos que tenha uma pessoa com a boca bem no seu órgão sexual e você, ao invés de aproveitar, está analisando se ela baba ou não na sua vagina. Tá bom.)(Gio: Agora só consigo imaginar o Draco com um problema salival.)**.

Eu senti uma onda violenta de prazer quando ela me jogou na cama, abriu minhas pernas e abriu as pernas dela**(Cissy: Fala logo 'abriu as nossas pernas', que redundância)** e nossas vaginas se tocaram conforme nosso lento movimento. Era um prazer tão louco, os seios dela eram tão duros e macios, ela tinha seios maiores que Hermione**(Cissy: Julgando pela Emma Watson não é uma tarefa muito difícil, né)(Gio: Elas tão colando o velcro? É isso? É o melhor que você pode fazer?)** e eles pareciam bem mais suculentos**(Cissy: Vide caídos)**. Natasha era uma verdadeira mestra na arte do prazer sexual**(Cissy: Agorinha vira profissão...OH WAIT)**.

Draco transou com Parvati naquela noite, eu não posso negar que senti uma inveja e fúria no momento em que ela o deu um provocante beijo no meio de todos**(Cissy: Não sabe brincar, não desce para o play)**. Mas eu sabia que no dia seguinte ou até mesmo mais tarde naquela mesma noite, ele voltaria a ser meu**(Cissy: Mad que me segure, essa fic está me fazendo deixar de gostar de DG)(Gio: ESSA FIC TRAI TODO O MOVIMENTO D/G! EU E MAD VAMOS SAIR NA PORRADA EM 3 2 1)**.O meu corpo se uniria ao dele novamente e ele me daria tanto prazer quanto na noite em que retirou minha virgindade**(Cissy: Viu gente? Quando a pessoa conta uma mentira tantas vezes ele acaba acreditando)**.'

Gina desceu as escadas para o salão comunal, já era madrugada e ela vestia apenas um pijama e não usava roupas de baixo**(Cissy: Bem que o útero dela poderia começar a jogar fora certas coisas nesse exato momento...)**. Observou sentado de frente à lareira Harry e ela sabia que ele a esperava**(Cissy: Ninguém pode ter perdido o sono e ido para o Salão Comunal, todos querem transar com a gateenha sedutora da Ginny. Ok, produção.)(Gio: Ai amiga começa a cobrar viu, você ia conseguir uma graninha. Virginia surfistinha!)**. E contava que ele tivesse feito o que ela ordenara.

- Harry – ela murmurou parando na frente dele.

- Boa Noite. – ele falou sério encarando a lareira.**(Cissy: Diálogo mais xucro)**

- Ahh Harry, - ela falou se agachando na frente dele e pousando suas mãos em seu colo.**(Cissy: No colo do Harry? MENINA LOUCA!)** – eu te darei um presente esta noite se tiver feito o que eu pedi.**(Cissy: PRÓTESES DE SILICONE, HARRY! E VOCÊ NEM PRECISOU ENVIAR UMA CARTA PARA O GUGU)** – ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior sensualmente**(Cissy: São nessas horas que eu dou graças a Deus por Rowling não saber português!)(Gio: Eu dou graças a Deus que Rowling não leu essa fic porque ela iria convulsionar)**.

- Eu fiz. – ele murmurou retirando uma calcinha do bolso direito da calça**(Cissy: HARRY, O LADRÃO DE CALCINHAS! PROTEJAM SUAS CIROULAS)**.

- Bom menino**(Cissy: Um biscoitinho, Réx!)**. – ela disse agarrando a calcinha das mãos dele e virando a poltrona para frente do sofá e sentando-se nele.

- Não entendo, Por que quer uma calcinha da Hermione Gina? **(Cissy: Simples: ela é psicopata. Além de ser escrita por uma autora burra que pulou a parte do livro em que Rowling deixa claro que homens não podem entrar no dormitório feminino e que Ginny é um ano mais nova que a Hermione, tecnicamente seu dormitório se posiciona logo ao lado do dela, então ela mesmo poderia ter feito esse trabalho. É.)(Gio: VIRGINIA A DOIDA QUE CHEIRA CALCINHAS!) **– ele questionou incrédulo.

- Ela se tornou uma mulher muito atraente, não acha?**(Cissy: Tão atraente ao ponto de você querer uma calcinha dela?)** – ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo**(Cissy: TODO mundo quer um protetor da vagina peluda da Hermione, que é uma das personagens mais gatinhas de HP. Tomara que tenha uma freada.)(Gio: Ai desculpa eu to imaginando a Emma aqui ai fica difícil não achar a Hermione uma gata)(Cissy2: NÃO ME CONFORMO DE COLOCAREM ELA COM CABELO LISO!)**

- Gina, você é mulher. – ele murmurou como se não fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo**(Cissy: E quando você pensava que o Harry não poderia ser mais burro...)**.

- E o que? – ela perguntou – Existe algo ruim em admirar o corpo de meninas?

- Você está diferente. – ele murmurou se entregando a admirar o seio dela que agora se encontrava desnudo**(Cissy:E para quem se pergunta por que o Harry tinha um problema de visão tão agravado...)**.

Gina retirou a calça de seu pijama e foi lentamente retirando a blusa do pijama mostrando seus seios para Harry.

- Toque-me Harry. – Ela falou puxando a mão dele para alcançar as coxas dela.**(Cissy: Broxe, Harry)(Gio: AI GINA VAI SE FODER MINA)**

Ele se levantou e ajoelhou de frente a ela. Tocando e beijando as coxas dela lentamente, há tanto tempo desejava fazer isso, e agora seu desejo se realizava**(Cissy: Já pode parar de descabelar o palhaço, mi amigo)**. Ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto ele com vergonha deixava de beijar sua vagina desnuda e percorria a mão pelos seus seios**(Cissy: É DEMAIS PARA MIM. SÉRIO.)(Gio: Viu que ela esqueceu de depilar e deu o fora né reuri?)**.

- Você ainda é virgem Harry? – ela perguntou enquanto ele beijava seus mamilos com tamanha ânsia**(Cissy: De vômito)**.

- Não. – ele respondeu se deleitando com a maciez do corpo dela**(Cissy: Te chamando de gorda com sutileza, sua macia)**.

- Então, Cho retirou sua virgindade, foi? – ela perguntou cinicamente**(Cissy: Viu, gente? A Ginny não é tão burra)**.

- Sim. – ele respondeu sem se importar com o tom dela.

Gina segurou o rosto de Harry e o beijou como tanto desejou quando era uma garota inocente, o beijo dele era doce e caloroso em nada se comparava com os beijos de Draco que tinham uma fúria e um calor sem pudor e muito mais prazerosos que aquele mero beijo.

Ela tinha se desiludido, pensara que Harry seria um homem mais ativo na cama e não que ela tivesse que provocá-lo**(Cissy: HSAUHSUAS O que você esperava do Ocludo do Potter? Bate em quem imagina ele rasgando sua roupa)(Gio: AI SORRY SERÁ QUE ALGUEM POR AQUI LEU A PORRA DO LIVRO? A PORRA DO LIVRO! UM MERO DETALHE NÉ)**.

- Pare. – ela murmurou quando ele retornava a beijar os seios dela. – Já foi o bastante por esta noite. Você ainda não cumpriu minha ordem por completo**(Cissy: Vai roubar um absorvente da Vassoura, digo, Hermione!)**. Até lá.

- Espere Gina... – ele murmurou se levantando do chão ainda excitado.

- Você é virgem? **(Cissy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESSE TEM SENSO DE HUMOR)(Gio: FUNNY BOY BOY BOY)**

- Não mais. – ela respondeu abotoando os botões da blusa de seu pijama. – E só para matar sua curiosidade, eu tenho relações sexuais tanto com homens quanto com mulheres aqui mesmo em Hogwarts**(Cissy: "Sabe como é, ajudo na renda da família. Se interessou? Todo final de semana depois das 22:00 no quarto andar, a partir de dois galeões ou um 1 kg de alimento não perecível n")**.

Ela sorriu incrédula de ter dito aquilo para ele e retornou para seu dormitório, a fim de se auto satisfazer pois os beijos de Harry simplesmente não lhe deram prazer em nada**(Cissy: Vai usar o pênis de borracha do papai!)**.

Draco acordou de mau humor na manhã seguinte. Não ter visto sua ruiva na noite anterior o deixou com uma vontade enorme de sair daquela insuportável aula de Feitiços e ir procurá-la onde quer que ela esteja**(Cissy: Errr, ah não sei, vamos ver, que tal na SALA DE AULA, CARAMBA?)(Gio: Nossa mas que galera vagabunda, vão estudar seus merdas. Isso aqui não é American Pie ou a mansão da playboy.)**. Ele não se importava mais que estivesse faltando com a principal regra da sociedade, ele tinha a necessidade de vê-la o quanto antes.

Naquela noite, ele sonhou com ela**(Cissy: Para você que duvida que o Draco relaxa na bica, a seguir)**. Era uma noite de lua cheia e ele estava saindo do castelo, era muito tarde da noite e ele tinha ficado completamente hipnotizado pelo luar. Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais do lago, quando viu uma mulher nua, saindo do lago. Imaginou que fosse Virginia e realmente era.

Ela estava tão bela, ali deitada sobre a grama completamente nua e molhada. Ele se aproximou dela e a tocou. O toque dele provocou calafrios na garota, que se virou para olhá-lo e começou a beijá-lo ferozmente, como se quisesse sugá-lo. Logo ele já estava despido e eles transavam sobre a grama a beira do lago**(Cissy: É um fetiche muito comum as pessoas quererem transar com sob a observação da Lula Gigante, sabe)(Gio: Drakenho vai entrar grama na sua piriquita, cuidado hein)**.

Ela estava tão linda naquela noite, que ele não foi capaz de tentar nem se quer uma vez escravizá-la, ali ela deixara de ser sua aprendiz e ele deixara de ser seu mestre. Ali eles se entregaram ao ardente momento que fazia seus corpos se entrelaçarem**(Cissy: Ok.)**.

Quando Draco acordou e viu que não era a ruiva que estava em seus braços e sim Parvati, gritou palavrões e expulsou Parvati de seu quarto**(Cissy: MOMENTO DOUBLE WTF)**. Ele saiu do seu dormitório de cara emburrada **(Cissy: MAS QUE DIABOS A PARVATI ESTARIA FAZENDO NO DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO DA **SONSERINA**)(Cissy: SIM, NO FILME A PADMA É DA GRIFINÓRIA TAMBÉM, MAS NÃO ABUSA)(Gio: SÉRIO NINGUEM LEU A PORRA DO LIVRO?)** e a única coisa que o faria ficar menos insuportável naquele dia seria rever a ruiva. Quando chegou o intervalo das aulas para o almoço e ele não a encontrara, ele ficou ainda mais insuportável do que já estava antes e depois ao ver o Potter dando olhares provocantes**(Cissy: Relaxa, Dracoqueen, é para sua calma que ele volta toda noite)** para a menina enquanto ela almoçava sentiu-se ainda pior e não teve alternativa se não segui-la novamente enquanto saia do salão principal e a arrastá-la para dentro de uma das salas vazias.

- Sentiu a minha falta, foi? – ela perguntou cinicamente.

- Não agüento mais aquele Potter querendo te engolir viva**(Cissy: Queria que ele te ENGOLISSE vivo, né)**. – ele murmurou enquanto beijava seu corpo.

- Se ele quisesse me engolir viva, o teria feito ontem. – ela falou para ele retirando sua calcinha. – Ele definitivamente não sabe como tratar uma mulher**(Cissy: O que? Você é mulher? Oi?)(Gio: oh rly)**.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-la trancando a porta da sala e se despindo. Gina vaio se aproximando dele e colocou sua mão sobre as bolas dele massageando-as**(Cissy: Ê laia)**.

- Você quer foder aqui? – ele perguntou vendo-a desabotoar sua calça.

- Sim, eu não vou agüentar até a noite. – ela murmurou beijando-o.

Gina o empurrou para o chão e colocou as mãos dele sobre seus seios, ele começou a apertar o bico dos seios dela e ela começou a beijá-lo com avidez. Ela queria uma rapidinha ali. Não agüentaria ter que esperar mais.

- Você ficou com ciúmes? – ela perguntou enquanto ele enfiava seu membro dentro da vagina dela.

- Você e o Potter? – ele murmurou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela. – Eu teria ficado com mais ciúmes de você e Natasha.

Ela sorriu excitada sentindo o membro dele invadir ainda mais o corpo dela.

- Ah... Ah... não pare..ah...por favor... **(Cissy: HSAUIHSAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSAHSU Eu sempre rio com esses gemidos emocionantes, gentch OH NÃO ISSO POR FAVOR NÃO PARE AAAAAAAAAAAAAH)(Gio: OH DRAKENHO MAIS MAIS AAAAH OHHHH NÃO PARA VAI)**– ela gemia de prazer.

- Eu posso te foder sempre aqui no intervalo das aulas se quiser? **(Cissy chuta o ponto de interrogação)** – ele murmurou sentindo prazer agora que ela lambia e chupava seu pênis.

- Sim. – ela murmurou em êxtase. – Sempre.

- Não pare... Ah... Você é a melhor nisso... Ahh lambe isso direitinho... – ele murmurava depois de ter gozado dentro da boca dela**(Cissy: Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, acho que o Kingsley tá me chamando gente)(Cissy foge pela janela)(Gio exige aumento e viagem pra Australia)**.

- Eu quero transar com Lilá. – ela murmurou sorrindo enquanto ele enfiava nela por trás.- ela é gostosa**(Cissy: Ginny sapato 44 bico grosso)(Gio: LILÁ? LILÁ? AH NÃO MINA NOSSA FUCK YOU TANTAS OUTRAS GAROTAS E VOCÊ ESCOLHE A PORRA DA LILÁ? NEM O RON FODEU ELA DE JEITO PORQUE NÉ OLHA PRA ELA!)**?

- É, não tanto quanto você. – ele murmurou enfiando cada vez mais fundo nela**(Cissy: Dá um tempo, o basilisco do Draco não é tudo isso só pela cara do bofe)(Gio: Isso que eles conversam durante o sexo? Lame)**. Ela sorriu com o elogio e depois que ele retirou seu membro do cu dela, ela começou a se vestir.

Estava cheia de prazer agora, aquela transa tinha a deixado mais feliz**(Cissy: Você sabia que uma transa bem feita pode queimar calorias?)**.

- Você pode fazer uma coisa para mim. – ela murmurou enquanto colocava sua saia.

- O que? – ele murmurou abotoando sua blusa.

- Convide Natasha para hoje à noite. – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ela pode estar ocupada, mas a convidarei. – ele respondeu fechando o zíper da calça.

- Eu quero lhe surpreender esta noite. – ela murmurou caminhando provocante em direção dele.

- É? – ele murmurou apertando a bunda dela.

- O que vai fazer?

- Surpresa. – ela falou e logo depois se rendeu a mais um dos beijos dele.

No final daquela tarde, Gina foi abordada por Hermione que desejava conversar sobre assuntos de garotas como Rony dizia.

- Oi Gina. – Hermione murmurou entrando no dormitório de Gina e a encontrando sentada em sua cama.

- Oi Hermione. – Gina respondeu alegre. – Como vai?

- Bem, eu não tenho passado muito bem, estou com cólica sabe e ela não vai embora. – Hermione murmurou sentando-se ao lado de Gina. – Você tem alguma poção aí que cure?**(Cissy: C******O, TU NÉ A HERMIONE, COMO TU NÃO SABE?/])(Gio: Você pergunta logo pra escrotima da ginevra, mais burra que o Goyle, e um ano mais nova que você, sobre remédios pra cólica?)**

- Poção eu não tenho... – Gina murmurou levantando-se. – Mas eu sei algo que pode deixar você se sentir melhor, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Hermione estranhou o modo de Gina falar, mas mesmo assim concordou movendo a cabeça afirmativamente. Gina fechou a porta do dormitório e entrou no banheiro, saiu de lá com dois comprimidos azuis e um copo de água que deu para Hermione e ela bebeu sem questionar.

- Gina, - Hermione falou sentindo-se um pouco zonza. – posso me deitar?

- É claro. – Gina afirmou vendo a garota deitar-se em sua cama.

- Agora o que eu tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou olhando para Gina.

- Nada, é só deixar eu fazer o que quero. – ela murmurou estranhamente.

Hermione não respondeu nada apenas ficou olhando os movimentos de Gina. Ela viu a garota sentar ao lado dela olhando para o rosto dela.

- Gina, você é tão bonita. – Hermione murmurou colocando a mão no rosto de Gina.

- Você também Mione. – ela murmurou sorrindo

- Eu vou fazer você se sentir melhor...

Gina aproximou seus lábios dos lábios de Hermione e a beijou, primeiramente Hermione estranhou o beijo, mas depois começou a correspondê-lo. Os beijos de Hermione eram doces e quentes, mas tinham profundidade**(Cissy: Ah claro, muito bem, errr, deve ser por que é uma BOCA?)(Gio: Ginny estuprando garotas agora)**.

Gina precipitou suas mãos para baixo de sua blusa e Hermione a viu retirar a blusa e o sutiã e mostrar seus seios para ela. Hermione tocou os seios de Gina, apertando-os levemente, mas depois ela já começava a sentir um desejo crescer dentro de si e ela começou a beijar e chupar os seios de Gina.

Gina colocou suas mãos debaixo da saia de Hermione e começou a acariciar o sexo da menina por debaixo da calcinha. Hermione que antes sentia dor agora sentia uma onda quente e gostosa a invadindo, ela estava gostando do toque de Gina e de apertar sordidamente os seios da menina.

- Está gostando, Mione? – Gina perguntou sorrindo.

- Ah sim... ah por favor não para... – ela gemia de prazer, um prazer que provavelmente nunca sentiria antes.

Gina abaixou o zíper da saia de Hermione e a retirou, a menina retirou sua blusa e sutiã e sentou-se querendo experimentar mais daquela experiência nova. Gina retirou sua saia e sua calcinha ficando nua na frente de Hermione.

- Você é virgem Mione?

- Eu já transei com o Rony três vezes, mas ele não consegue me dar mais prazer do que no mínimo trinta segundos**(Cissy: Santa sinceridade!)(Gio: Ai então o Harry deve ter ensinado o que sabe)**. – ela murmurou sorrindo.

- Então, eu vou lhe dar o prazer que toda garota deve sentir. – Gina murmurou sentando-se de frente para a amiga e a beijando.

**(Cissy: Antes de ler a cena seguinte, gostaria que seguissem o raciocínio lógico. Cólica = menstruação = sangue = vagina ensangüentada. Pronto, pode continuar)(Gio: Ai cissy ok é mas as vezes a pessoa tem cólica um dia antes de menstruar t)(Cissy: É? Ainda bem que eu não q)**

Hermione com uma ânsia de aprofundar o beijo derrubou Gina sobre a cama, ficando por cima dela.**(Cissy: VAGINA ENSANGUENTADA!)** Gina colocou as mãos no sexo de Hermione desejando que a garota sentisse todo o prazer escondido dentro dela.

- Ah não pare... Gina... Ahh.. é tão bom... – ela estava tão excitada.

**(Cissy: VAGINA ENSANGUENTADA!)**

Agora o sexo de ambas já roçavam um no outro, o contato entre eles as faziam sentir um prazer diferente uma chama acesa dentro do sexo de ambas e queimando cada vez mais com o contado.

Gina beijava e explorava com suas mãos sábias os seios de Hermione que delirava de prazer concedido pela amiga.

- Ah.. seus seios são tão lindos... – Gina murmurou entre seus beijos.

- Ah Gina..eu nunca estive tão excitada em toda minha vida... – Hermione murmurou gemendo.

Quando Gina parou de roçar no sexo de Hermione, a garota ficou deitada ainda sentindo o prazer consumindo seu corpo, enquanto Gina entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho para se refrescar.

Quando Gina retornou ao quarto, Hermione já estava vestida, mas ainda tinha uma cara extasiada de felicidade. Ela se aproximou de Gina e a deu um provocante beijo de língua e depois que a largou disse:

- Esse foi o melhor momento de prazer da minha vida, Gina. – ela murmurou sorrindo. – Eu não contarei para ninguém, mas quando eu quiser mais te procurarei.

- Pode procurar, estarei esperando. – Gina murmurou tocando e apertando os seios de Hermione por debaixo da blusa. Gina beijou a garota novamente nos lábios e esta retribuiu enfiando sua língua em sua boca.

- Da próxima vez, eu vou lhe dar uma maior dose de prazer. – Gina murmurou no ouvido de Hermione e depois lambeu brevemente a orelha dela.

- Eu não perco por esperar. – Hermione murmurou destrancando a porta do quarto e saindo animada e sem sentir nenhuma dor.

Virginia fechou a porta da sala precisa atrás de si. Estava escuro lá dentro, mas ela sabia que Natasha tinha aceitado o convite de Draco e eles já estavam na cama, fazendo algo pecaminoso.

- Gina. – Natasha murmurou levantando-se da cama ao lado de Draco. Ela estava nua assim como ele e agora ela despia Gina a beijando de forma provocante.

Natasha jogou Gina em cima da cama e ao fazer isso viu Draco subir em cima da garota e começar a penetrá-la de forma frenética. Gina vibrava de prazer e gemia pedindo mais. Natasha subiu na cama e ficou com seu sexo em cima da boca de Gina para ela lambê-la. Então, Draco começou a penetrar Natasha enquanto chupava a buceta de Gina.

Era gostosa demais aquela orgia, Natasha sabia bem como dar prazer para Draco e Gina. Ela montou em cima de Gina e enquanto prolongava o contato entre o sexo de ambas, Draco enfiava seu pênis no cu de Natasha que o recebia beijando seus lábios ardentemente.

Gina deitou-se de lado e Draco começou a penetrar no seu cu e ela gemia enquanto Natasha lábia sua vagina e apertava seus seios. Ela gozaria a qualquer segundo, ah o prazer era demais e ela queria mais, seu desejo era insaciável. Natasha abriu suas pernas e Draco penetrou gozando e Gina lambia e chupava os seios de Natasha e gozava junto com eles.

Eles continuaram até metade da madrugada quando se encontraram todos cansados de praticar tantas diferentes posições e se renderam a um gostoso sono.

N.A.: ai está! Um novo cap p vc's!

Obrigada todo mundo pelas reviews! Continuem mandando!

**(Gio: Desisto do mundo! É sério.)**

xD

;***


	9. Acidentalmente Ferrados

8º capítulo – Acidentalmente apaixonados **(Cissy: Olá, pessoal! Seguinte: o DCF está voltando a sua rotina normal depois de mais uma férias. A autora dessa maldita fic tinha excluído e ai eu já estava para fechar a ripagem. Ai gente, detesto isso. Sempre o autor exclui a fic e a gente tem que parar. Mas ai eu lembrei que uma das nossas lindas dfceiras tinha dito que ela tinha plagiado de outro lugar e depois de muita procura... TCHARAM, ACHEI A FIC EM OUTRO LUGAR! Oba! Quer dizer, oba nada. Mas enfim, vamos voltar a ripagem dessa fic MARAVILHOSA. :]){Ben: O que mais me impressiona disso tudo... É que ela plagiou essa merda de algum outro lugar.}**

Ela acordou no dia seguinte sentindo o calor do sol que atravessava a janela do dormitório da grifinória. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e só depois abriu os olhos e lembrou-se do que havia acontecido na noite passada**(Cissy: Mas logo no começo da fic, autora?)**.

Ela, Natasha e Draco havia se entregado a uma maravilhosa noite de prazer**(Cissy: Que bom) [Jess: obrigada por ME lembrar]{Ben: Acabou com meu dia...}(Gio: Tão interessante)**. Ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro dos dois no corpo dela**(Cissy: Você está cheirando a porra e a suor e ainda curte isso?)[Jess: nojinho](Gio: Cheirinho de bacalhau) **. Ao se levantar e olhar pela janela viu as carruagens do lado de fora do castelo. Lembrou-se que seria aquele o dia do passeio a Hogsmeade**(Cissy: Hogsmeade fica do lado de Hogwarts, meu amor. Isso tudo é preguiça de caminhar?)[Jess: alunos sedentários esses!]{Ben: Voto pela carruagem.}(Gio: Academia neles!) **.

Trocou-se de roupa rapidamente e verificou que horas eram **[Jess: ponto final.] **, ainda era cedo não passava das dez da manhã**{Ben: vírgula}** mas ela podia confessar que havia dormido demais naquele sábado**(Cissy: Era o que eu deveria estar fazendo, né? Não comentando sobre uma fic sem plot que está mais para conto erótico de alguém sem vida social.)(Gio: Dorme mais, ninguém aguenta o seu lenga lenga erótico)**.

Descendo as escadas reparou que o salão comunal não estava vazio, muitos alunos faziam trabalhos e adiantavam exercícios para irem ao passeio que seria no inicio da tarde**(Cissy: Ai que povo nerd)**. Ela olhou de relance para Harry e logo saiu do salão comunal. **[Jess: Sério? Q interessante!](Gio: Isso tudo é tensão sexual?) **

Estava curiosa por descobrir a forma que Draco daria para sair com ela em Hogsmeade**(Cissy: Que tal saindo pelos portões de Hogwarts e caminhando ao seu lado até Hogsmeade?) [Jess: Draco não sabe onde é Hogsmeade. Entendeu o drama agora Cissy?] **. Mas ela simplesmente não podia ir ao encontro dele, resolveu ir para o salão principal ver se conseguia comer alguma coisa**(Cissy: Aposto que uma linguiça, safadinha!)(Gio: Pelo amor Cissy, são dez da manhã. Aposto em uma salsicha)**. Depois saiu do castelo, ela havia levado seu diário para escrever o que tinha sonhado na noite anterior**(Cissy: Essa menina não tem dever de casa, não? Vai tentar ser alguém na vida ao invés de ficar contando esses sonhos de adolescentes na puberdade, menina!) [Jess: fazer lição com os outros seria muito mais produtivo!](Gio: Ela escreve essas coisas em PÚBLICO?) **.

_Hogwarts, 28 de setembro. Jardim do castelo.__**{Ben: amo essa parte da fic, me sinto em The Vampire Diaries versão Virginia tarada. Ai que delicia.}(Gio: For praticamente um século vivi em segredo, até agora n)**_

_Hoje posso confessar de que estou cansada. Depois da noite de ontem eu poderia simplesmente morrer feliz depois de ter sido extasiada por tanto prazer_**(Cissy: Isso que é mente vazia. O objetivo de vida é fazer sexo? Daí você faz e já pode morrer? Manocu, sua ninfomaníaca)(Gio: Mente pequena é tenso)**_.  
Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. A não ser pelo estranho sonho que tive esta noite, ele nada envolvia sexo ou meus desejos. Ele envolvia um recente sentimento que parece estar crescendo cada vez mais em mim._** [Jess: Desde que arrumei esse emprego um sentimento recente parece estar crescendo em mim: Vergonha Alheia.]{Ben: - aponta pro post da Jess – THIS!} **

_Eu estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga longa. Era o auge do inverno aqui em Hogwarts e eu parecia estar ainda mais sozinha do que normalmente._**[Jess: Auge do inverno na Grã-Bretanha não é igual a inverno no Brasil querida. Gina morrendo de hipotermia...Nota-se como isso só pode ser um sonho.](Gio: NOSSA JÉSS, EXATO) **

_No entanto, ele apareceu, não como aparece sempre querendo me beijar mas apareceu querendo me ver sorrir_**(Cissy: Viadisse)**_. Eu não consegui entender muito bem, só sei que quando ele me levou para o bosque e começamos a conversar sobre coisas banais, senti que não poderia haver outro momento que eu pudesse me sentir tão feliz_**(Cissy: Então esse é o primeiro sonho sem putaria? Estou assustada, velho. A Ginny está sendo...uma garota normal. NORMAL. É isso mesmo, produção?){Ben: O povo de Deus grita ALELUIA SENHOR}(Gio: Paro o lenga lenga erótico pra começar um lenga lenga mó boiolinha)**_._

_Nós éramos tão parecidos, eu e Draco_**(Cissy: Um ruivo, um loiro, um rico, o outro pobre, um com sardas, o outro com a pele pálida, um sonserino, um grifino, um filho único, um com seis irmãos, um apanhador, um artilheiro, um comensal da morte, um ajudante da ordem da fênix, um da brigada inquisitorial, um da armada de Dumbledore; realmente, nunca vi nada tão parecido na minha vida!)[Jess: tudo isso que a Cissy disse.]{Ben: THIS!}(Gio: Cissy for all the awards) **_, éramos subjugados por nossos pais e julgados pela sociedade_**(Cissy: Isso que dá sair dando para todo mundo – isso se aplica a Draquisha também) [Jess: Nossa, os Weasley são assim desde quando?](Gio: Ai tadinha da Virginia tão excluída tão mal amada tão escrota tão burrinha) **_, éramos sozinhos e queríamos apenas uma única coisa,_**(Cissy: "dar para o Harry"){Ben: Sempre desconfiei que o Draco é Valeska}**_ amor._

_Eu confesso que parte do meu desejo sexual se originou a partir do momento em que quis me vingar de Harry. Por ele não ter levado meus sentimentos em conta e ter começado a namorar a Cho_**(Cissy: Ui, bicha raivosa! Nem todo amor é correspondido, simples.)[Jess: Virou puta pra se vingar, sei.]{Ben: Ahaza hein, Berenice!}(Gio: Se todo mundo que não fosse correspondido acabasse como você, o que seria do mundo?) **_. Naquela época eu nunca me senti tão triste_**(Cissy: Que dó! Que dó! Que dó! Que dó! Que dó!)[Jess: mati a formiguinha ó.ó]**_. Mas quando a tristeza começou a passar e eu comecei a criar um sentimento de raiva por ele_**(Cissy: Atooooron perigon)**_._

_Eu queria puni-lo por não me amar. Agora, eu sei que amar não é tão fácil quanto se parece. Precisa-se ter zelo e cuidado para não machucar a pessoa que ama e nem sempre a pessoa pode retribuir o mesmo sentimento._**(Cissy: Dá licença que eu vou dormir) [Jess: Essa Gina é muito loser, fala sério!](Gio: Isso é papo de mina corna e mal amada) **

_Não sei porque estou escrevendo essas coisas agora_**(Cissy: Nem eu. Já pode parar.)**_. No meu sonho, Draco foi tão gentil e carinhoso comigo que eu comecei a entender o significado da grande frieza do olhar dele. Ele nunca havia sido amado. Eu já tinha sido amado demais pelos meus pais, mas não era suficiente para mim_**(Cissy: E o que isso tem a ver com sair dando para geral?) [Jess: Essas autoras que acham que o amor é tudo. Affe.]{Ben: Illuminatti!}(Gio: Toma no cu então filha eu sei que você curte) **_._

_Eu queria viver um amor verdadeiro que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para me conquistar e que sempre que o mundo estivesse preste a cair uma palavra dele me consolasse dizendo que estaria tudo bem_**(Cissy: Essa autora se sai bem em sentimentos emos de adolescentes)[Jess: Boa sorte pra encontrar querida.](Gio: Vai ler Nicholas Sparks então, criança)**_._

_Eu estou apaixonada, agora sei. E confesso que estar apaixonada por Draco foi a melhor coisa que já pôde me acontecer. Eu não posso revelar meus sentimentos por ele e sei que estou quebrando a segunda regra da sociedade, se eu quiser continuar com isso, terei que ignorar meus sentimentos_**(Cissy: Fazendo a rainha do cu doce) **

Quando Virginia fechou seu diário e olhou para a entrada do castelo, viu ninguém menos que **(Cissy: o papai noel)**Draco saindo**{Ben: da chaminé} ** dela.

- Eu estive te procurando por toda parte. - ele comentou se aproximando dela.

- Draco, podem nos ver aqui. - ela murmurou levantando-se**(Cissy: Melou o cu de açúcar mesmo, em Xinny?)[Jess: Ela tava sentada na entrada do castelo? Não entendi produção!]{Ben: Personagens dessas fics são anti-leis da física} **

- Venha. - ele a puxou pela mão e a guiou até um lugar atrás da cabana de Hagrid.**(Cissy: Fazer sexo perto das estufas? Aconselho a Floresta Proibida né gente) [Jess: Pobre Canino que ouvirá tudo...](Gio: Aconselho um pedaço velho de arvore) **

- Pronto. - ele murmurou encarando-a.

- Para que estava me procurando? - ela perguntou mantendo uma certa distância dele**(Cissy: Não faz a Bella Swan, Xinny)(Gio: Não entendo essas adolescentes de hoje em dia)**.

Ele estranhou a pergunta dela. O que havia acontecido para ela estar mantendo aquela distância dele?**(Cissy: Você não tomou banho) **

- Virginia, nosso encontro, esqueceu? - ele a lembrou preocupado**(Cissy: Começou com saporra de Virginia)** **[Jess: Virginia a minha bunda meo! PAREM COM O VIRGÍNIA, CARALHO!]{Ben: Confesso que toda vez que falam 'Virginia' nas fics eu fico morto de rir aqui.}(Gio: "Virginha a minha bunda meo!") **

- Ah sim... - ela murmurou sorrindo.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou preocupado, ela parecia não querer mais estar ali com ele.

- Sim, claro...**(Cissy: são só gazes)(Gio: Bella Swan feelings)** - ela murmurou se afastando ainda mais dele - Porque não estaria? **[Jess: tem um gambá morto nas roupas dele?]{Ben: Ou ele não tomou banho depois de furunfar. Fica um cheiro ruim quando 'o amigo' não é lavado.} **

- Porque esta se afastando de mim?

- Não é nada, Draco...**(Cissy: É só que você está fedendo)** - ela murmurou ficando séria e encarando-o.

- Diga-me Virginia. - ele murmurou preocupado - Se você estiver passando mal podemos adiar o encontro**(Cissy: Me espere tomar banho)[Jess: Virgínia nem um nome sexy é!*quebra tudo*]{Ben dá um passo para o lado oposto da Jess}(Gio: Dormi, galera, o que rolou)**.

- Não é isso... - ela sussurrou - é que eu acho que terei que sair da sociedade**(Cissy: TÁ GRAVIDZ){Ben: TÁ PRENHA!}**.

- Não me diga, que desistiu, não quer mais? - ele perguntou sério de aproximando dela.

- Eu estou quebrando a regra Draco. - ela murmurou tentando não encará-lo.

- Eu que estou, você não se encontrou comigo eu quis me encontrar com você porque isso agora Virginia? **(Cissy: POR QUE, MEU DEUS? POR QUEEEE?)[Jess: Sai logo e vamos acabar o drama. Q saco!](Gio: PORQUE CHAMAR ELA DE VIRGINIA A CADA CINCO SEGUNDOS, HEIN? PORQUE?) **

- Eu quebrei a outra regra Draco... - ela murmurou saindo correndo da presença dele**(Cissy: GLICOSE ANAL É MATO, XENTY)[Jess: que pessoa sem noção.](Gio: ABRE O BICO, CRIATURA)**.

Ele permaneceu ali parado até ter absorvido completamente o que ela tinha dito. Ela estava apaixonada, por ele**(Cissy: E ele não gostava daquela fruta)[Jess: Nossa, ótimo poder de dedução, Sherlock.]**. Logo ele, não que ele não sentisse nada por ela mas ele não a amava, sentia necessidade de possuir o corpo dela mas nada que levasse a um elo tão grande**(Cissy: Só comer mermu)[Jess: Pelo menos ele é sincero](Gio: Comer comer comer comer)**.

- Ela me ama... - ele murmurou tentando realmente compreender o sentido da frase**(Cissy: Todos comprando um dicionário Aurélio para o Draco!)**.

Como ela podia ter se envolvido tanto com ele e não ter percebido? Na realidade ela tinha percebido, todos os dias que a cada diz que passava a necessidade de estar próxima de Draco aumentava cada vez mais. **[Jess: "que a cada diz" o que?] **

Mas porque ela não se sentia feliz? Porque sentia que tinha que ser punida por amá-lo? **(Cissy: Por que vocês gostam da mesma fruta)**  
Para ela era proibido aquele sentimento. Por ser impossível, a sociedade nunca aceitaria um Weasley e um Malfoy namorando e ainda colocava em risco a existência da sociedade**(Cissy: Eu adoraria que os professores descobrissem a putaria que rola)[Jess: Sociedade tá me enchendo a paciência já. Repetição de palavra deixa o texto cansativo. DIK.]{Ben: Quanta sociedade... Até parece que vai sair na primeira página do profeta diário WEASLEYS E MALFOYS ESTÃO NAMORANDO. SERÁ O FIM DE UMA GUERRA ETERNA?}(Gio: Alunos ninfomaníacos de Hogwarts em uma sociedade secreta a favor do sexo!)**. Isso ela não podia por a perder.

Mas mesmo assim ela ainda vibrava quando lembrava do toque dele com a pele dela e dos beijos dele. Será que ele se sentia da mesma forma em relação a ela? **(Cissy: Não.)[Jess: Não quero saber, problema seu.]{Ben: Look at all the fucks I give. - }(Gio: Da fruta que tu gosta ele chupa até o caroço, fofinha) **

Aquela era sua principal pergunta. Será que ele também poderia estar apaixonado?**(Cissy: Não mesmo)** E se tivessem como seria?**(Cissy: Não seria)** **[Jess: Fujam para as Bermudas. Fim de fic.] **Natasha nunca poderia ficar sabendo, seria perigoso demais. Mesmo que ela gostasse de ter noite de prazer com ambos jamais permitiria arriscar a existência da sociedade.

Virginia afundou ainda mais a cabeça contra o travesseiro**(Cissy: GINNY, PORRA)(Gio: Afunda até o ar parar de chegar aos seus pulmões)**. Porque ela tinha que começar a sentir aqueles sentimentos logo por ele?**(Cissy: Por ele que é uma bibona)** Por ser algo impossível e ao mesmo tempo tão possível? **(Cissy: Não tem nada de possível)** **[Jess: Mas que merda! Esse momento de pensamentos emos não acaba nunca?] **Ela não sabia, queria tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, mas quando fechava os olhos pensava nele e quando os abria pensava em encontrá-lo**(Cissy: É falta de sexo, dá um pouco que passa){Ben: Dar mais, Cissy? Estamos falando da Virginia...}**.

Talvez fosse mais fácil se ela ainda estivesse apaixonada por Harry. Era outro amor que era mais improvável do que o primeiro agora, por que ela cultivava uma raiva e uma vingança por Harry e sentia que só queria usá-lo**(Cissy: E por que o Harry também não curte a fruta)[Jess: É pra isso que você serve. Nem o Draco gosta de você. Bjos.]{Ben: Você é um erro, Virginia.}(Gio: CHEGA DE BOIOLISSE CARALHO ELE É GAY VC É PUTA FIM)**.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo ficou se martirizando**{Ben: Juro que li masturbando. Hahahahah}** no dormitório. Sabia que naquela hora nada a consolaria a não ser se ele estivesse ali, abraçando-a. Será que era algo tão impossível mesmo? **(Cissy: ...sim!) [Jess: Sim, porque é o dormitório feminino e da Grifinória. Não pode entrar não amigo!] **

Eles já eram amantes na cama porque não no amor?**(Cissy: PQP, essa coisa de amantes na cama é muito música de Bruno e Marrone, dá um tempo)** **[Jess: (8) Eu vou te deletar, te excluir do meu msnnnnn (8)](Gio: PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É PRA CASAR SUA IDIOTA VOCÊ É COMEU LARGO E PRONTO NINGUEM TE AMA TCHAU) **O amor tinha que ser puro e Virginia sentia que a pureza já não mais fazia parte de seu espírito**(Cissy: Tenha certeza disso){Ben: De pura ela não tem nem mais o P de puta}** o amor que ela sentiu por Harry, matou a parte que acreditava em príncipes encantados e contos de fada. Ela se sentia suja**(Cissy: My name is Ke$ha!)**, usava seu corpo para conseguir o que desejava, aprendera aquilo com Draco**(Cissy: Por que a culpa é sempre da oxigenada?)[Jess: Pois é. Ninguém realmente a obrigou a nada!]**. Usar as pessoas e dar prazer a elas era a melhor forma de se conseguir o que queria**(Cissy: = dar a buceta para subir na vida)[Jess: Money, Money]{Ben: My pussy é o poder – Valeska Popozuda} **.

Ela tentou parar com aquele sofrimento e se auto satisfazer para esquecer Draco, mas parecia que sua vagina já não sentia prazer ao seu toque**(Cissy: RIMD DISSO)[Jess: SANTA BESTEIRA, BATMAN!](Gio: O QUE ACABEI DE LER ASOIJRAJAIRHOAIRHAIRH) **. Queria apenas o toque frio das mãos dele**{Ben: Ele não usava um lenço? Rere}(Gio: Só depois Ben, pra limpar)**. Ela sentia que ele seria o único que podia possuir completamente seu corpo e sua alma.

Aquilo não estava melhorando a confusão da mente dela. Era algo inevitável tentar fugir dele como ela havia feito, ela voltaria a sentir a necessidade do toque do corpo dele e de seus beijos e se renderia a mais uma noite de prazer e quanto a sociedade, ela não se importava que tivesse de sair com tanto que ela pudesse continuar tendo suas aulas com Draco na sala precisa, aquilo era tudo para ela**(Cissy: Desculpe Xinny, mas tentar segurar homem com a buceta só dá certo por um tempo, em)[Jess: Ai Gina, me poupe vai. Vai fazer algo que presta, sua desocupada. Affe.]{Ben: Vá ler uma bíblia!}(Gio: Ainda nisso, querida?) **

"E eu?" - Draco se perguntava em pensamento andando de volta para o castelo - "Será que a amo?" **(Cissy: Tu é gay que eu sei!) [Jess: Foda-se vc e ela. Vocês se merecem, seus chatos.] **

Ele nunca soube o que era o amor. Se era desejar sempre o bem para ela e sempre querer ficar próxima dela, então Draco amava Virginia**(Cissy: Acho que amo minha cama e minha casa)[Jess: "próximo". Draco é biba mas vamos disfarçar né?]**. Ele não sabia quando isso nasceu dentro dele, mas sabia que não poderia ficar sem ver a ruiva ou tocá-la.

O perigo não estava somente em eles estarem, acidentalmente apaixonado, **[Jess: "apaixonados"] **mas sim no fato de que se Natasha ou outros membros da sociedade soubessem eles estariam fora e arriscar um segredo como aquele poderia ser perigoso demais. **{Ben: Essa 'sociedade' é o quê? Illuminatti?}**

Ele se lembrou do primeiro encontro deles a caminho da biblioteca, na realidade ele foi quem deu o encontrão nela, queria irritá-la queria provocar a infelicidade de alguém naquele dia **[Jess: vírgula] **mas nunca pensou que depois daquele incidente fosse se envolver tanto com ela**(Cissy: Muito interessante)(Gio: Legal)**.

Mesmo que ela quisesse provar que não era inocente, de certa forma era**(Cissy: Nem pregas você tem mais)**. Seus toques em Draco eram tão gentis e cálidos que ela sempre que o beijava ou o tocava fazia-o sem machucá-lo. Quando seu desejo não era mais forte que ela**(Cissy: Se você quer que a Gina vá embora; vá Gina, vá Gina!)[Jess: Ninguém estuda nessa escola?]**.

Ela estava confusa ele diria, ele também estava. Afinal de contas, eles ainda eram uma Weasley e um Malfoy e isto não seria aceito em nenhuma das duas sociedades. Então o que eles fariam? Se havia algo que podia ser feito? **(Cissy: Acabar com a fic é uma boa) [Jess: Eu amo a Cissy por coisas como essa sabem?] **

Virginia deixara de almoçar naquele dia e quando saiu da Torre da Grifinória viu que as carruagens já deixavam o território do castelo**(Cissy: Essa Ginny é anoréxica){Ben: Comer pra quê, né?}**. "Ele deve estar lá" - ela pensou inquieta se dirigindo para o salão principal.

No entanto, ele também não havia ido para Hogsmeade e o castelo se encontrava vazio**(Cissy: Nem todos os alunos vão para Hogsmeade)[Jess: No universo de Ledo Engano, vão todos sim!]**, seria perfeito para ambos se encontrarem e dizerem o que tinha que ser dito.

- Virginia. - ele murmurou chamando-a.** [Jess: Sério, esse nome tiraria todo o meu tesão. PRONTOFALEI](Gio: Cliche demais, odiei) **

Ela parou instantaneamente e se virou. Começou a encará-lo como se nada houvesse sido dito anteriormente mas era completamente impossível.

- Se você quiser acabar com tudo, para mim tudo bem... - ela falou fitando o chão agora. **[Jess: Chão, se você quiser acabar com tudo...]{Ben: Parei com o chão, agora sei levitar.} **

- Quem te disse que eu desejaria isso? - ele perguntou-a aproximando-se.

- Eu acho que conclui, **[Jess: ponto final.] **eu sei que tem todo o direito de não corresponder ao que eu sinto e eu não me importo, no entanto acho que não poderia viver sem você...**(Cissy: E a contradição fica aonde)(Gio: Você você você você você você você você)** - ela murmurou ainda fitando o chão. **[Jess: Oh! Chão!] **

Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela e levantou seu rosto segurando seu queixo. Notava que os olhos dela estavam com lágrimas, no entanto ela dizia a verdade**(Cissy: Não me pagam para isso...)**. Ela o amava, ele podia enxergar a ternura no olhar dela.

- Eu acho que nós dois quebramos essa regra Virginia. - ele disse encarando-a - Eu não sei se te amo, mas sinto que não posso mais negar que necessito de sua presença**(Cissy: Senta lá)[Jess: Que adolescente fala assim?]{Ben: No universo de Ledo Engano adolescentes tem discursos de amor}**.

Os olhos dela se encheram de alegria e esperança. Ela parecia não estar acreditando no que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Ele gostava dela, tanto que necessitava da presença dela**(Cissy: MAS Q LEGAL CHAMPZ)[Jess: Ele disse que nem sabe se te ama! Isso é outra coisa hein?]{Ben: Dá um prêmio para eles, diretor.} **.

Gina não agüentou mais esperar e o beijou apaixonadamente. Ela o beijava querendo sempre mais e mais aprofundando o beijo, bagunçando os cabelos de Draco querendo despi-lo ali mesmo, mas ela tinha que se conter, alguém poderia vê-los**(Cissy: Filch, já sabe o que fazer)[Jess: Gina e sua língua de 2 metros...]**. Quando ela parou o beijo viu que ele tinha ficado sem fôlego.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou como sempre desejou fazer mas nunca teve coragem. **[Jess: coloque vírgula depois de "mas"! O corretor do word não te ensinou nada não?] **Achava que aquele abraço era uma forma dela sempre estar ali perto dele, que eles nunca fossem se separar.

- Virginia. - ele murmurou apertando-a contra seu corpo - Eu acho que te amo**(Cissy está dormindo)[Jess: Pq ninguém chama ela pelo apelido? Esse nome é RIDÍCULO!]{Ben: Eu amo quando falam 'Virginia', me acabo de rir.}(Gio: ELE N DISSE A ALGUNS PARAGRAFOS QUE ERA SÓ SEXUAL? PQP MUDA DE OPINIAO IGUAL A GINA MUDA DE PARCEIRO SEXUAL)**.

Ela saiu do abraço e o encarou sorrindo e disse:

- Então eu acho que somos dois. - ela murmurou sensualmente**(Cissy: GATEENHA) [Jess: Não era ele quem não tinha certeza se a amava? Oh produção, a autora acha que a gente é tudo idiota!]{Ben: Agente nós semos arretardadus}** beijando seus lábios depois.

Depois de muitos beijos e abraços naquele corredor deserto, eles vão correndo sorrindo para a sala precisa ali eles se rendem a uma tarde de prazer**(Cissy: Finjo que estou interessada)[Jess: Tava demorando a putaria]**.

Virginia estava de pé retirando suas roupas enquanto Draco a esperava deitado na cama. Ela retirou sua blusa e depois sua calça, ficando de calcinha e sutiã**[Jess: Preliminares nota zero]{Ben: Uma rapidinha}(Gio: Draco batendo uma enquanto ela faz um strip. "Preliminares nota zero")**. Ela se aproximou dele e murmurou:

- Eu quero que você me ame como se fosse a primeira vez**(Cissy: Só tá faltando o hímen)**. - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele - E depois eu serei completamente sua**(Cissy: Mas você já deu o cu, a buceta, a orelha, o nariz, a unha do dedo mindinho para ele, então)(Gio: SÓ LAMENTO)**.

Draco atendeu os desejos mais infantis de Virginia naquela tarde.**[Jess: Brincaram de casinha /trocadinho infame]** A amou como se ela fosse uma criança buscando apenas o amor e as caricias de um homem**(Cissy: Na minha terra isso recebe o nome de pedofilia)** **[Jess: Gente, essa fic ultrapassou outro limite do bom senso. Credo.]{Ben está com medo do que vem a seguir}**e naquela tarde acima de tudo, eles foram apenas um casal apaixonado.

Ele beijava toda a pele dela, desde seus dedos até sua testa**(Cissy: Ai que romantismo, em povo)[Jess: testa é algo muito sexy...not]{Ben: Rihanna que o diga, Jess}**, passava suas mãos suavemente pelas coxas dela fazendo-a arder de paixão. Ele beijou os seios dela mas com doçura e amor como se ela ainda fosse virgem**(Cissy: Mas não é mais!)** e ele apenas quisesse fazê-la sentir prazer**(Cissy: Mas não é isso?)[Jess: boring]{Ben: Quer dizer que as não-virgem não merecem toques doces e com amor? Vo anotar isso aqui.}(Gio: Não entendi porque ela fez um parágrafo novo se ela podia muito bem ter falado sobre isso no momento que ela escreveu que o Draco atendeu os desejos infantis da coisinha)**.

Gina murmurava baixinho o nome dele e dizia sempre para que ele não parasse, ela estava amando aquele momento mais do que tudo em sua vida. Ele penetrava ela **[Jess: "a penetrava". Aulas de português pra que né?] **como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes, era um gesto tão profundo que ela sentiu que toda sua vida valia aquele momento que estava tendo com ele**(Cissy: Dá um tempo né)(Gio: Era um gesto profundo mesmo, O SE ERA)**.

Ela suava e o beijava na nuca sempre passando suas mãos pelas costas dele. No fim, quando ele a invadiu por completo**(Cissy: Vai ficar gravidz)**, ela o abraçou e eles ficaram daquela forma por muito tempo. Como se fosse um só corpo, eles dormiram ali, unidos como duas almas gêmeas inseparáveis**(Cissy: Shorei de emossaum)[Jess: sentados ali com ele dentro dela? Nossa, tava tão emocionante que dormiram no meio do ato!]**.

Os alunos retornaram a Hogwarts por volta das seis horas da tarde e nesse horário enquanto Virginia e Draco**(Cissy: Gente, quem é Virginia?)** **[Jess: Estou tentando entender até agora, colega.] **estavam dormindo na sala precisa, Harry estava com uma incontrolável vontade de reencontrar a ruiva e beijá-la como da outra noite**(Cissy: Então Harry curtchy a fruta? Alguém misplica){Ben: Bipolaridade Sexual}**.

- Rony. - Harry chamou o amigo encontrando-o no salão comunal - Você viu a Gina hoje?

- Não Harry. - respondeu o amigo**(Cissy: A autora quer deixar bem claro que são amigos para repetir essa porra em toda frase)** estranhando a repentina pergunta - Porque? **[Jess: porque quero f*der com ela]{Ben: Por nada, vou comer sua irmã. Só isso.}**

- Ah Hermione estava procurando-a disse que tinha que falar algo sobre a peça que será apresentada no dia das bruxas. - Harry disse escondendo a verdadeira razão de procurá-la**(Cissy: Reuri, é natural você querer dar uma com a Ginny, ela dá para todo mundo, fica tranquilo)[Jess: Peça no dia das bruxas? O que raios...]{Ben: Na minha época Hogwarts não tinha peças teatrais.}(Gio: Peça teatral? Que viadagem)**.

- Ah sim. Mione me disse que Gina foi chamada para interpretar a personagem principal da peça.**(Cissy: Puta que pariu, a fic já está uma merda e agora vocês põe essa porra? Deixa eu te contar um fato, autora: err, tipo assim, EM HOGWARTS NÃO HÁ PEÇAS, SABE?)** **[Jess: Fica cada vez pior!] **- ele comentou distraído comendo os sapos de chocolate que havia comprado em Hogsmeade**(Cissy: Fato importante, anotem isso ai que vai cair na prova)**.

Naquele exato momento, eles observaram Gina entrando no salão comunal com um belo sorriso nos lábios e Rony não exitou**(Cissy: Hesitou, você quis dizer. Ah, e 'exitou' é EXCITOU. Aurélio para você)** em chamá-la. **[Jess: e porque deveria? Eles são irmãos!] **

- Oi Rony. - Gina falou sentando-se no sofá ao seu lado. - Olá Harry.

- Parece que Hermione esteve te procurando Gina, ela queria te falar sobre a peça do dia das bruxas**(Cissy: Que não existe)**. - Rony disse enquanto comia mais um sapo de chocolate**(Cissy: Rony = triturador de lixo){Ben: Cáries? Magina.}**.

- Interessante. - ela murmurou olhando de esguelha para Harry - Pode me adiantar alguma coisa Rony?

- Bem eu acho que Mione adoraria dizer pessoalmente.

- Olha, ela está vindo. - murmurou Harry observando Hermione vir em direção a eles. **[Jess: que conveniente...]{Ben: Quero chocolate! – esperando o chocolate vir até mim.} **

Gina encarou Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios **[Jess: Ponto final**.**]** sabia que a garota não se lembrava absolutamente de nada do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, aquelas pílulas que Gina havia dado para Hermione eram alucinógenos que fariam com que ela pensasse que tudo tinha sido um sonho**(Cissy: GINNY TRANFICANTHY! PRODUÇÃO, CHAMA A POLÍCIA, CHAMA A POLÍCIA!11111)[Jess: AH VÁ QUE ELA FEZ ISSO? MUI AMIGA!]{Ben: ALÉM DE NINFOMANÍACA É TRAFICANTE DE DROGAS! OH ROWLING!}(Gio: AMIGA VERDADEIRA SEMPRE ESSA AI)**.

- Oi Gina. - Hermione falou sentando-se na frente da menina - Bem eu tenho novidades para você. Como você deve saber, eu sou uma das coordenadoras da peça do dia das bruxas, depois de alguns votos para a personagem principal, você foi a escolhida**(Cissy: Quem votaria na Ginny? QUEM?)[Jess: Quero apuração dos votos, isso foi roubado!]**.

- Eu? - Gina exclamou surpresa –**{Ben: Eu estou mais surpreso ainda.}** Mas como assim eu não coloquei meu nome em nada para votar **(Gio: Além de ter uma peça tosca em Hogwarts os atores nem fazem teste e sim colocam o nome lá e tiram na sorte)**.

- Bem, - Hermione continuou - foi o Rony que colocou ele achava que você tinha que participar de algum evento da escola, nada melhor do que uma peça não acha? **(Cissy: Ela já dá para a escola inteira, já é participativa nas atividades sexuais) [Jess: Rony intrometido] **

- Claro, mas eu nunca vi uma peça na vida e nem sei interpretar. - ela começou a dizer para Hermione - E eu nem sei a história. **[Jess: Vão mesmo te colocar no palco sem ensaio, sem roteiro, sem nada. CALE-SE!]**

- Não precisa se preocupar. - Hermione a acalmou - A história da peça não é tão difícil e seu personagem também não, no entanto você terá que contracenar com alguém um tanto quanto desagradável**(Cissy: A autora?)**.

- Quem? - Virginia perguntou curiosa.

- Draco Malfoy, ele foi o escolhido para o papel do galã da história**(Cissy: MAS CLICHÊ, VOCÊ POR AQUI? Tava demorando para fazer uma visitinha mas você nunca falta, né?)**. **[Jess: emos nos perguntam nas reviews porque a gente não escreve algo nós mesmos. PORQUE TEM GENTINHA COMO ESSA QUE POLUI O FANDOM COM MERDA E VOCÊS AINDA DÃO IBOPE! ESTAMOS TENTANDO SALVAR SUAS ALMAS! INGRATOS! *quebra tudo de novo*]{Ben se afasta de Jess novamente}(Gio: MANO, PUTA MERDA, SÉRIO? NEM ACREDITO EM COMO ESSA FIC É CLICHÊ SERIO NA MORAL)**

Gina quis rir de tanta felicidade, agora ela seria "obrigada" a contracenar uma cena com Draco,**[Jess: Contracenar uma cena...ai Merlin, porque eu tenho que ler isso?]** era muito bom para ser verdade. Para não rir ela começou a tossir, como tivesse se engasgado.**{Ben: Agora é Gina... Antes era só Virginia, Virginia, Virginia...}**

- É Gi **(Gio: Quem me chama)**... Bem triste - Rony comentou ajudando a irmã a parar de tossir**(Cissy: O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, Ronaldinho!)**.

- Ah não se preocupem - ela murmurou depois de inspirar um ar - Eu saberei como lidar com o Malfoy. **[Jess: E como...Espera. Porque raios o Draco se inscreveria na peça imaginária?]**

- Bem, se não souber é só chamar Harry ou eu. - Rony disse encostando um braço em Harry do seu lado esquerdo**(Cissy: Harry com seu expelliarmus foda e você corre)**.

- Eu me lembrarei de chamá-los. - ela murmurou encarando Harry por um breve minuto - Agora eu tenho que fazer umas coisas, até mais**(Cissy: Masturbação?){Ben: Vai fazer a xuca pra mais tarde né zavadjenhah/}(Gio: Trafico diário)**.

Ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório, tinha muito que escrever em seu diário sobre aquele dia e sabia que muito em breve Harry iria querer tocá-la novamente, só que dessa vez ela não teria tanta certeza em deixá-lo fazer isso**(Cissy: Ele tá pagando, sua puta [literalmente]!)[Jess: E a Gina que eu conheço é TÃO sem graça...]**.

NOTA DA AUTORA: Olá leitores, obrigada pelos comentários, muito obrigado mesmo. Esse capítulo como puderam reparar não teve muitas cenas "picantes" porque eu queria deixar que os sentimentos sobressaíssem mais. Mas aposto que vocês não imaginaram que os dois fossem participar da peça, né? **(Cissy: Apostava sim. Não, isso não foi criativo, sua ridícula.)[Jess: Eu esperava que não nos rebaixássemos a esse nível de clichê]{Ben: E a Hermione sorrindo com a decisão...}(Gio: Não, não não ninguém imaginava não) **  
Bem, só para deixá-los curiosos vou revelar o nome do próximo episódio: "Chantagem" agora quem vai chantagiar quem, eu deixo vocês imaginarem**(Cissy: Nossa, tô morrendo de curiosidade...vai dar meia hora de)(Cissy²: E pare de escrever.)[Jess: Eu quem tentei dar um dinheiro pra autora parar, mas ela é insistente...]{Ben está ligando para um exorcista}(Gio: Não sou paga o suficiente)**. 


	10. Glicose Anal

Natasha estava saindo da última aula do dia, já haviam se passado dez dias desde a visita a Hogsmeade e ela a cada dia que passava achava que Draco e Gina tinham um segredo **(Cissy: Todo mundo sabe que o segredo do Draco é que ele tem uma tensão sexual pelo Harry, isso não é novidade!)**, talvez o segredo fosse um pouco óbvio demais para ela não ter achado de primeira que fosse**(Cissy: Pois é. Saiu do coma hoje?) [Jess: Só eu não achei o sentido dessa frase?]**. Mas eles estavam entrando em terreno perigoso ao fazerem aquilo. **(Cissy: BEESHA MÁ MODE ON)(Gio: Ba, Dormi)**

No dia anterior ela havia pegado**(Cissy: WOW, WOW, THIS WAY YOU GONNA KILL ME, OH IF KETCHUP, OH MY GOD IF I KETCHUP)[Jess: Essa fic é o ápice do PWP] **, eles dois tinham se encontrado numa das salas vazias do segundo andar por sorte eles não tinham sido vistos por alunos do segundo ano**(Cissy: A autora tentando criar uma relação entre segundo andar – segundo ano...saquei! Só que não.)(Gio: Como se alunos do segundo ano estivessem INTERESSADOS na vida sexual da pobre weasley)[Jess: Os do segundo ano não podem ver, se fosse do primeiro, não tinha problema]**. Aquela cena a tinha deixado irritada por dois motivos: O primeiro era que eles tinham consciência de que ambos colocavam a sociedade em perigo **(Gio: É SÓ SEXO, minha amiga, calm yo tits)** e a segunda era que Natasha tinha desejos por ambos e se vingar era a última coisa que desejava**(Cissy: Feeling like patenteei o pinto do Draco e a vagina da Ginny)(Draco: YOU KNOW I'M A FREE BITCH, BABY)(Gio: Desejos aqui, desejos ali... será que ninguém deseja um cérebro nessa fanfic?)[Jess: Relaxa e goza, bitch]**.

No entanto, ela tinha algo em seus planos que os deixaria sem lugar para correr**(Cissy: QUE OS JOGOS COMECEM)**, ela chantagiaria Gina**(Cissy: Chantagaria? É isso mesmo, produção?)**, fazendo com que ela seduzisse Harry para ela**(Cissy: Aproveita que não é todo dia, Harry!)**. E ela sabia que Draco morreria de ciúmes ao vê-la fazendo isso **(Cissy: I'm a baaaaaadpussycat)(Gio: Mas até parece que foi a Nazaré Tedesco que bolou um plano tão inteligente!) [Jess: Questão toda é de quem o Draco teria ciúmes nessa traição]**.

Na reunião daquela noite, Natasha fez questão de ter uma conversa particular com Draco e Gina e ela fez questão de deixar claro o que sabia e o que queria**(Cissy: Ela fez questão MESMO para ter toda essa repetição)**.

- O que quer Natasha? – Draco perguntou já vestido depois de uma noite intensa de prazer**(Cissy: ZZZzzzzZZZzz)(Gio: ACHEI QUE ELA TINHA DEIXADO CLARO)[Jess: Porque eles se vestem para "uma noite intensa de prazer" se o importante é ficar sem roupas o mais rápido possível?] **.

- Eu acho que vocês devem me achar realmente estúpida por não ter descoberto antes, não é? – ela murmurou colocando um robe sobre o corpo nu**(Cissy: Não sei quanto aos outros, mas se é para lavar a roupa limpa, confesso que te achava estúpida há muito tempo, tsá?)[Jess: Abomino PO's então pra mim você é estúpida desde que apareceu]**.

Gina que estava próxima da porta do quarto já vestida assustou-se pelo tom da voz dela e se fez de desentendida.

- Não sei do que está falando, Natasha. – Gina murmurou encarando a menina sentar-se na ponta da cama de pernas cruzadas incrivelmente sexy.

- Não se faça de desentendida, Weasley. – Natasha murmurou **(Cissy: Puta que pariu! As paredes de Hogwarts tem ouvidos MESMO, em? Parem com essa coisa de murmurar, que repetitivo!)**partindo para a arrogância – Eu sei muito bem que vocês dois tem encontros escondidos todos os dias a tarde e lógico estão apaixonados**(Cissy: TAPA NA CARA DA SOCIEDADE!)**.

- Natasha... como... – Gina ficou sem palavras e encarou Draco. **[Jess: Pessoas que perdem a oportunidade de negar...]**

- Como eu descobri? – ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente – Não foi difícil, é só ver que quando você transa com outros homens aqui você não o faz na mesma intensidade do que quando com Draco**(Cissy: Essas noites de sexo são TÃO intensas que a Shashinha fica observando os outros transando? Craru)(Gio: "Isso é falta de pica no SEU cu, Natasha" Disse Gina)** e o principal, você nunca os beija**(Cissy: Por que BEIJO NA BOCA É COISA DO PASSADO, AGORA A MODA É, É NAMORAR PELADO)[Jess: Com beijo é mais caro]**. E além do mais é só ver o jeito com você olha para ele para saber que você o ama.

- Está bem, Natasha. – Draco falou sério arrogante – Você já sabe, agora o que quer? Quer que deixemos a sociedade, **(Cissy: Isso era para ser uma indagação?)**faremos com prazer**(Cissy: Prazer só na cama, gatzzz)**.

- Não, não querido Malfoy. – ela murmurou maquiavelicamente **(Cissy: Ela sabe escrever maquiavelicamente, mas não consegue pontuar corretamente, k7 em)**– Isso não seria um castigo adequado para vocês, vocês se amam e se eu deixar o caminho livre para se amarem de verdade não vou castigá-los, eu quero dar um castigo aos dois fazendo apenas uma única coisa.**(Cissy: DAR)**

- O que seria? – ele perguntou sério.

**(Cissy: TODOS TENSO)(Gio: O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER)[Jess: AI AMICA O QUE SERÁ?]**

- Virginia. – Natasha murmurou sorrindo – Você sabe muito bem, que Harry Potter arde de desejo por você, então você deve ceder aos desejos dele e ensiná-lo assim como Draco te ensinou a ter prazer e seduzi-lo até mim**(Cissy: Missão impossível! MAIS UM TAPA NA CARA DA XOXIEDADI)(Gio: Será que alguém nessa escola quer levar uma vida sexual saudável?)**.

- Natasha, isso é um golpe baixo. – Draco falou encarando a garota**(Cissy: Go hard or go home, Draquisha)(Gio: Sumermo)[Jess: O Harry tudo bem, quero ver alguém seduzir a murta-que-geme q]**.

- Sim, meu bem. E colocar a existência da sociedade tendo encontros também é. Portanto, você cumprirá minha ordem Virginia e eu deixarei que você e Draco continuem tendo suas noites de prazer**(Cissy: **Música da Paola ao fundo**)(Gio: Paola Bracho? Nazaré Tedesco? Tereza Cristina?) [Jess: Eu desafiaria a "Virginia" a mudar de nome...]**.

Gina não disse nada, estava ainda surpresa pela atitude que Natasha tomou, mas não teve outra opção se não cumprir a determinação dada.

- Você tem um prazo de dez dias para seduzi-lo até mim e quando terminar você sairá da sociedade assim como Malfoy se ele desejar. – ela disse séria – Agora vocês podem sair**(Cissy: Subestimei a Shashinha, que apesar da péssima pontuação, sabe ser má...só que ao contrário.)(Gio: Ela é dona dessa porra agora? Eita, volta pro seu lugar, minha fila)**.

Era por volta das dez horas da noite quando eles saiam da sala secreta eles caminharam sem trocar palavras até chegarem no fim do corredor principal onde tomariam direções opostas. **[Jess: vírgulas? Falem comigo!] **

- Draco. – ela murmurou cabisbaixa – Você sabe que eu não quero fazer isso, não é?**(Cissy: Minha filha, é o Harry! Valendo um milho grande: QUEM QUER?)(Gio: ACHA QUE ENGANA ALGUÉM, ESSA AI) [Jess: "Eu sei que o Harry é seu Draco, vou ter q roubá-lo de você!"]**

Ele não queria expressar a raiva que ele sentia no exato momento para ela, mas foi algo basicamente impossível.

- Você será dele como tanto desejou, está feliz? – ele disse arrastado. **(Gio: Tadenho do Drakenho)**

- Draco, por favor, você sabe que não foi minha escolha. – ela respondeu olhando nos olhos – Apaixonar-me por você não estava em meus planos**(Cissy: Essa doença nunca está nos planos de ninguém, amygha!)[Jess: Eu só queria dar, só.]**.

- Nem nos meu Gina, nem nos meus. – ele disse voltando a falar neutralmente – mas...

Ela se aproximou dele e pousou um dedo em sua boca para ele silenciar-se e depois começou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente**(Cissy: Abre a porta que o clichê quer entrar)**. O beijo começou com avidez e desejo e terminou quando Virginia sentiu que Draco seria capaz de engoli-la ali mesmo**(Cissy: Nojinhho)(Gio: GORFO SAINDO DAS MINHAS ENTRANHAS)[Jess: Alguém me conte uma novidade nessa fic?]**.

- Somente você tem isso. – ela murmurou sinceramente – Ninguém mais possuirá meus beijos a não ser você, ele terá meu corpo, mas não terá meu amor e você sempre possuirá os dois**(Cissy: Todos se emociona...kedê lencinho?)(Gio: Essa ai lê muito Nicholas Sparks, não recomendo!)[Jess: Tá acabando esse treco já?]**.

- Você jura, jura que não vai me trocar por ele. – ele disse mostrando visível medo.**(Cissy: ISSO FOI UMA PERGUNTA OU UMA AFIRMAÇÃO, CARALHO?)(Gio: BICHA BOA NÃO É BICHA INSEGURA, DRAKO! COMASSIM LYNDA) [Jess: Como se jurar valesse alguma coisa...]**

- Jamais faria isso. – ela murmurou em seu ouvido o abraçando – Você me deu algo que ele nunca me deu.

- O que?**(Cissy: O edy)**

- Importância.**(Cissy: Alguém tinha que dar, né?)(Gio: Dinheiro que é bom, necas) [Jess: Gio +1]**

Para Virginia conquistar Harry seria tão fácil quanto sonhar todas as noites com Draco. Ele já ficava todo excitado quando via a menina passar pelos corredores do castelo e sempre tentava observar a garota enquanto comia ou andava**(Cissy: Potencial de psicopata)(Gio: NÃO FAZ O ED, HARREH)[Jess: Stalkerrrr]**.

Depois daquela noite, Virginia teve que alcançar seu objetivo o quanto antes para que Draco e até ela mesma não se matassem de desejo de um pelo outro**(Cissy: Romeu e Julieta só que ao contrário)(Gio: Até parece um romance do F. Scott Fitzgerald, minha gente! Só que não)[Jess: Queria que eles se matassem logo viu.]**, mas nada para acalmar os ânimos da ruiva do que descobrir que os ensaios para a peça começariam no dia seguinte.

Mas mesmo assim ela tomou sua primeira iniciativa com relação a Harry e foi logo após o fim das aulas daquele dia. Ela marcou um encontro com ele no bosque que havia próximo das estufas.**(Cissy: Vão poluir o bosque, quissu)**

- Gina?

- Aqui. – falou uma voz por trás dele.

Ele se virou e deu de cara com ela ainda com o uniforme da escola e o material. Ela tinha estava**(Cissy: Ela tinha estava...q?)** com um olhar estranho muito parecido com o da noite na qual a tinha beijado incessantemente.** [Jess: Me enganaram! Ela disse que os beijos eram só do Draco! Acabou com o casal fofo da fica miguxa, ai q titeza]**

- Se você quer o que pediu, eu ainda não tenho. – ele respondeu sério se aproximando dela.

- Não. Não quero mais isso, esqueça. – encarando-o.**(Cissy: Fazendo o carão)(Gio: Hazza se fazendo de difícil)**

- Então o quer?**(Cissy: VC VCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVC QUER?)(Gio: Rebolar até o chão igual o drakenho porque ele é lusho)** **[Jess: O que se faz em 99.9% do tempo nessa fic...] **– ele perguntou ainda sério.

- Essa é a minha pergunta. – ela murmurou sensualmente – Você fica me encarando sempre por onde eu passo, sente um desejo por mim e não faz nada.**(Cissy: Se encarar = desejar, então acabei de descobrir que sou muito desejada, RAWR)(Gio: ELA PARECE A SUA MÃE, HARRY, PAU NO SEU CU TARADO E DOENTE, MEU)[Jess: Queria avisar que tem algo verde no seu dente]**

- Eu já disse. – ele murmurou perdendo a firmeza da voz – Você é a irmã do meu amigo.

- Ah isso de novo... – ela murmurou **(Cissy murmurou: Lá vem a repetição de novo)**cansada – Faremos um trato Harry, se lembre que é apenas um acordo nada mais**(Cissy: Séquisocasuau)**.

- E que acordo seria esse?

- Eu vou te provar que eu não sou a santa que todos acham que eu seja**(Cissy: Acho que só os elfos da cozinha te acham santa, Xinny...isso se eles saberem ou se interessarem por quem você é, né)(Gio: Ah Gina sempre achei muito admirável como você se coloca em um pedestal estúpido e inexistente. Ninguém te acha santa não, mor)** **[Jess: Voto por ela ser atropelada pelo Expresso] **e você em troca me concederá um pedido.

- E que pedido será esse?

- Isso é uma surpresa que eu só vou te dizer quando você estiver preparado.**(Cissy: Mistééériooo)(Gio: TODOS ESPERA)**

- E como você vai me provar que você não é uma santa, Gina?**(Cissy: Te presenteando com Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS)(Gio: Fazendo você fechar o meu vestido, gato)** **[Jess: Amarrando seu tênis na escada] **– ele perguntou se aproximando mais da ruiva. **(Gio: Harry fazendo movimentos? Ledo Engano!)**

- Não se preocupe como te mostrarei, só tem uma condição. – ela murmurou encarando-o mais próxima dele – Nunca em nenhuma ocasião beije minha boca. Entendeu?**(Cissy: Ai, que doce com essa coisa de beijo na boca, por favor)(Gio: PQ EU SO POTAAAA E POTA N BEIXA NA BOK)[Jess: Com beijo é mais caroooo²] **

- Sim. – Harry murmurou**(Cissy murmurou: Falei)(Gio: SE MAIS UMA PESSOA MURMURAR NESSA FIC, A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ELES MURMURAREM SERÁ "NÃO, POR FAVOR POUPE A MINHA VIDA" E EU MURMURAREI "NÃO, MOTHAFUCKER")** afirmativamente.

- Ótimo. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele – Me encontre na sala precisa hoje as vinte horas, não se atrase**(Cissy: TÔ COM O CU PEGANDO FOGO)**.

Virginia o deixou no bosque e retornou ao castelo por pura coincidência ao entrar dá de cara com ninguém menos que Draco **[Jess: Clichê virou "pura coincidência"] **que parecia não estar de bom humor naquele dia. Ela continuou seu caminho como se nem tivesse visto, não poderia mais provocar Natasha se encontrando com ele, não mais.

Hogwarts, 5 de outubro. Dormitório feminino.

A minha primeira lição em Harry não foi tão ruim como eu tinha pensado que seria. Na realidade, eu nunca tinha imaginado que de fato algum dia eu seria de Harry**(Cissy: Isso se chama inclusão social, filha)**. Mas hoje eu fui e não só uma vez.

O desejo dele na cama por mim praticamente triplicou de tamanho ele beijou o meu corpo múltiplas vezes que acabou me arranhando quase toda com seu toque. Ele não é tão bom na cama como Draco, mas com certeza é melhor que o Dino**(Cissy: Sacanagem com o Dino! Considerando que o Dino é afrodescendente...e os boatos que correm sobre...hmmmmm, acreditar ou não acreditar?)(Gio: Terei que descordar)[Jess: THIS IS RACIST]**.

Ele não me deu prazer, mas deixou eu fazer o que eu quisesse com ele, assim como Draco fazia comigo diversas vezes. Eu passei mel por todo o corpo dele e o lambi todo desde o pescoço até as partes intimas**(Cissy: Listas de comidas que eu deixei de comer graças a essa fic: 1. Chantilly 2. Linguiça 3. Mel)(Gio: Comida + Sexo = Não)[Jess: Vamos passar o Harry no molho de tomate!]**.

Ele não é tão bem dotado quanto Draco, mas soube como me penetrar, ele não me deu o mínimo de prazer que Draco já havia me dado tantas mil vezes, mas eu não posso me queixar ele é um tanto quanto inexperiente**(Cissy: Cadê o pessoal do Multishow para escalar ela no Papo Calcinha?)(Gio Você é tão experiente que até agora não entendeu que prazer e amor são coisas distintas ou seja a) Mesmo você amando a bicha louca do Draco o Harry ainda pode te proporcionar prazer. b)CADÊ A GINA QUE TINHA SONHOS SEXUAIS COM A LULA GIGANTE?)(Gio novamente: PAPO CALCINHA COM GIO: COMPRE JÁ! APENAS 99,99)**. O beijo dele era tão doce que eu simplesmente não agüentei e pedi para ele parar de beijar meu corpo**(Cissy: Culpa sua de trazer mel e não sal rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs)[Jess: Ponto pra Cissy!]**.

- Harry. – eu murmurei nua afastando o corpo dele do meu – Não me beije com tanta avidez por favor, eu sou comprometida**(Cissy: Eu sou METIDA por Hogwarts)**.

Harry no mesmo instante se afastou dela e ficou sentado em sua frente encarando-a. Porque ela estava se envolvendo com ele se era comprometida?**(Cissy: VIVENDO A VIDA NO LIMITE, REURI)(Gio: E NEM ERA POR DINHEIRO) [Jess: Ai, essa fic é tão emocionante quanto usar liquidificador sem tampa amiCa] **

- Porque está fazendo isso então?

- Porque sigo ordens e você precisa entender certas coisas. – ela murmurou levantando-se da cama e colocando seu robe**(Cissy: Notem como a narração voou de primeira pessoa para a terceira nesse exato momento)(Gio: Mas essa Ginevra se acha A entendida)[Jess: Ai Gio, sua poser, não é "Ginevra", é "Vírginia"! Aprende com as miguxas super atualizadas que nos rendem ripagens!] **.

- Por favor, Virginia, você me trouxe aqui para conversar ou para me ensinar a dar prazer?**(Cissy: Potencial de prostituta)**– ele perguntou observando-a sentar-se numa cadeira enquanto que ele estava deitado na cama.

- Acalme-se Potter. Ainda temos tempo para o que tenho de lhe ensinar, a arte do prazer é muito mais complicada do que você jamais poderá entender**(Cissy: Então forme uma seita/religião sobre a arte do prazer, escandalize e poupe meu trabalho de ripar esse caralho. Beijo.)(Gio: PAU NA BOCETA BOCETA NO PAU, apenas) [Jess: Gina se sentindo A professora de sequiso] **.

- O que? – ele perguntou não entendendo.

- Fazer sexo não é tão simples quanto enfiar seu pênis na vagina de qualquer vagabunda Harry**(Cissy: Na verdade, esse é exatamente o conceito [homens vão entender isso, certamente]. Quer mais? Compra o Kama Sutra)(Gio: Sexo é O QUE, então? Me diga, mestra Ginevra) [Jess: Bom, a vagabunda ele já tem]**. – ela respondeu sendo curta e grossa – Precisa de sedução, encantamento, magia. Você precisa fazer tudo premeditado, um beijo nunca é igual ao outro, seus beijos são, você precisa dosar sua fome, não ir com sede demais ao pote**(Cissy: Campanha "Usar ponto final não é pecado", apoie essa causa!)(Gio: FALOU A MENINA QUE TINHA SONHOS SEXUAIS COM A LUNA E DEPOIS COM O RON, QUERENDO DAR PAPO SOBRE SEDUÇÃO E MAGIA? Poupe-me) [Jess: É permitido espancar autoras com erros de pontuação, Cissy? Ai eu entro na campanha.]**. Precisa ir com mais calma e ir aumentando a dose de desejo, isso é a arte do prazer é o que eu tenho de lhe ensinar.

- Você realmente não é a mesma Gina.**(Cissy: It's Virginia, bitch)** – ele sussurrou em resposta.

- Até que enfim você enxergou isso.

**(Cissy: Voltando de terceira pessoa a primeira em 3,2,1) **

Harry não era burro ou se quer estúpido a ponto de contar para Hogwarts que estava tendo relações comigo e se ele o fizesse nunca mais olharia nos olhos do meu irmão de novo. Enquanto que para Harry Potter, eu não era mais apenas a irmã de seu melhor amigo e sim era a garota ruiva por quem ele tinha desejos sexuais**(Cissy: Verdade seja dita – só ele) [Jess: Permitam eu reclamar sobre a troca de ponto de vista na narrativa: SE DECIDE PORRA! OU FAZ UM COM POV DE UM E OUTRO CAP COM O POV DE OUTRO OU AVISAAAAAAA Q VAI FAZER ESSA PORRA. Merda viu]**.

Na noite anterior me encontrei com Draco e ele mais uma vez me fez dele, mas desta vez foi diferente. Seus toques estavam mais gélidos do que o normal, ele de alguma forma tentava me machucar pelo que estava acontecendo entre nós**(Cissy: S SS and M MM)**.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é nossa culpa. – ela murmurou levantando-se da cama nua e começando a se vestir – Está agindo como se não me conhecesse.

Ele estava de costas para mim e apenas me ouviu, sem dizer uma palavra de volta. Eu terminei de me arrumar e sentei-me ao seu lado depositando uma mão em seu rosto**(Cissy: A autora sabe como forçar amizade quando tenta fazer desse lixo em palavras uma história sexualmente romântica. Objetivo não alcançado, tchau e vai na sombra.)(Gio: Isso não é um livro da Jane Austen, autora...)**.

- Olhe-me Draco. – ela murmurou séria.

**(Cissy: Voando da terceira pessoa para a primeira again) [Jess: Que bom que a Cissy me avisa. Sua gata.]**

Ele me encarou sério, seu olhar transmitiu confusão, dor e acima de tudo medo. Medo de que eu não fosse mais dele, medo de que aquilo acabasse**(Ginny: Eu sou de ninguém, eu sou de todo mundo e todo mundo é meu também)[Jess: Você roubou o namorado dele!]**.

- Eu te amo. – eu murmurou**(Cissy: Eu murmurou? EU MURMUROU? Na boa...MORRE.)(Gio: Já cuidei disso, Cissy)** **[Jess: Um momento que deveria ser sério estragado por erro de digitação e falta de revisão. Aprendam.] **– E eu estou fazendo isso por nós.

- Não é isso que me preocupa, Gi. – ele murmurou desviando seu olhar do meu e levantando-se continuou – Natasha contou para meu pai sobre nós**(Cissy: VIIIIIISH)(Gio: TAPA NA CARA DA XOXIEDADI) [Jess: Alguém me explica qual o sentido disso? Tipo que a menina quer chantagear os dois, ai ela levanta um dia e fala "Vou ligar para o Lucius pra fofocar". Alguém explica? Alguém?]**.

Quando ele me disse isso, minha raiva e ódio por Natasha aumentaram mais que mil por cento**(Cissy: BANDIDA MODE ON)**. Como ela tinha sido capaz de fazer aquilo?

Nos últimos dias que passaram, Gina tinha apenas um objetivo, vingança**(Cissy: FRIDAY NIGHT BITCH FIGHT)**. E sua vingança de Natasha seria no melhor estilo, humilhação diante de toda a escola e isso seria na festa depois da peça de teatro que ocorreria no fim do mês**(Cissy: Vamos ver se ela vai impressionar também)(Gio: QUE PEÇA ESTÚPIDA É ESSA PELO AMOR) [Jess: Tinha esquecido da peça whatever]**.

Naquela noite enquanto estava na sala precisa na companhia de Draco, ela o observou voltar ao quarto com um livro em mãos.

- O que é isto? – ela perguntou se ajeitando na cama.

- O livro de desejos proibidos**(Cissy: Senta que lá vem história...)**.

- E? – Virginia murmurou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Acho que posso ajudá-la na vingança contra Natasha.

Eles sorriram maquiavelicamente e ficaram na cama combinando seus planos.**(Cissy: E o que vamos fazer hoje a noite, Cérebro?) [Jess: O que fazemos em todas as ripagem: tentar matar autora da fic, Pink.]**

Nota da autora: Eu sei que este capítulo ficou horrível **(Gio: Finalmente concordamos em algo) **e demorou muito**(Cissy: Isso que é honestidade consigo mesma, em? Perdão mas, ao menos que exclua essa porra, não sobe no meu conceito!)**. Mas passei por uma fase de terrível bloqueio mental**(Cissy: Voltou a tomar o remédio para alucinações, foi?)**, mas agora eu prometo que o próximo capítulo será mais picante**(Cissy: ...TRÁGICO) [Jess: Quem tem a coragemmmm de postar algo assim? Se eu fosse ela, teria a dignidade de não comentar nada com os leitores. É muito admitir que eu me importo com essa porcaria]**.

**(Cissy: Cansei dessa vida, vou vender Avon)  
(Gio: Colo em você Cissy, mas vou vender Jequiti)**

**[Jess: Ahhh poxa... Eu vou ser empresária de grupo de pagode então]**


End file.
